Mon fichu passé , mon putain d'avenir
by Sam Sniffle
Summary: Mon passé est un calvaire , mon avenir n'est pas très prometteur et mon présent est catastrophique : Voldemort terrorise le monde des sorciers , les maraudeurs me font tourner en bourrique et je ne peux faire confiance à personne ...voici mon histoire :
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Une nouvelle journée d'une chaleur insupportable commençait dans la banlieue de Cardiff au Pays de Galles. Depuis plus d'une semaine, la canicule persistait, 35°C alors que nous n'étions qu'au mois de mai. Tout était normal dans la petite ville : les voitures roulaient avec les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, les pelouses étaient jaunes, brûlées et les marchands de glaces s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Pendant ce temps dans un manoir proche de là, une petite fille rousse avec le visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs et des yeux noisettes jouait dans le jardin. Elle courait après une espèce de croisement entre une pomme de terre géante hideuse et un nain de jardin.

« Fishmoilapayx ! Fishmoilapaix ! maugréa le gnome en essayant de griffer la fillette qui pouffa de rire.

- Samantha ! Viens vite, ta lettre est enfin arrivée ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas jouer avec les gnomes ! » hurla sa mère à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Samantha soupira et tourna le dos au gnome qui se réfugia dans les racines d'un arbre. La petite courut jusqu'à la porte du manoir et entra dans buanderie. Elle retira précipitamment ses chaussures et les laissa aux bons soins de l'elfe de maison alors qu'elle allait retrouver ses parents dans la cuisine.

" Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter, Sam ? la réprimanda son père lorsqu'elle s'assit à table.

- Il ne faut pas jouer avec les gnomes, ils sont porteurs de maladies et peuvent être dangereux, récita-t-elle, je sais ! Mais je m'ennuie, y'a rien à faire dans cette maison !

- Et bien voilà qui va régler le problème, répliqua sa mère en lui tendant une enveloppe. Dumbledore nous a enfin envoyé ta lettre pour Poudlard ! "

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux et attrapa la lettre qui lui était adressée :

_Miss__ Samantha Scofield,_

_76,5 Penarth Road_

_Grangetown, Cardiff_

La jeune fille resta un moment à contempler l'enveloppe puis d'un coup, elle la déchira et sortit le parchemin qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et le tendit à son père :

« Tu veux bien la lire s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- C'est bien pour te faire plaisir ! rétorqua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. Alors… Chère Miss Scofield, nous vous prions de bla bla bla…

- Hé ! C'est pas du jeu !

- Tu fais bien ça quand tu lis mon journal le matin !

- Mais moi je passe les passages pas importants ! Ici tout est important.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sam ! tempéra sa mère en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, nous savons déjà tout ce que dit ta lettre !

- Tu es admise à Poudlard, le 1er septembre nous t'accompagnerons a la gare de King's Cross où tu prendra le Poudlard Express sur la voie 9 ¾ , comme tous tes ancêtres avant toi !

- Mais surtout, continua sa mère, demain nous irons sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter toutes tes fournitures scolaires ! » dit-elle avec un immense sourire alors que sa fille la prenait dans ses bras.


	2. Chapter I

Chapitre 1 : Un début hasardeux.

J'étais en train de vérifier une dernière fois le contenu de ma valise lorsque ma mère m'appela en me rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas que je traîne si je voulais trouvé un compartiment tranquille dans le train . Je jetais donc négligemment quelques livre dans la malle avant de la refermer , de la traîner jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre puis , écrasée pas son poids , crier a l'aide …

Ce fut bien évidemment Martin , notre elfe de maison , qui arriva a mon secoure :

"- Mademoiselle Scofield a-t-elle besoin de mon aide ? demanda-t-il docilement .

- Oh Martin , tu voudrais bien m'aidé a porter ma valise s'il te plait ? Elle pèse une tonne !

- Mais bien sur Mademoiselle , c'est un plaisir de vous aidé .

- Merci Martin ! T'es un ange , ce serait tout de même bête de me casser quelque chose le jour de ma rentrée a Poudlard !

- Samantha dépêche toi ! On doit encore prendre la cheminé pour y allé !

- Oui oui , on arrive ! "

Arrivé à la gare , je hissai ma valise sur un chariot et accrochai dessus la cage de mon hibou , Charlie , puis j'allai rejoindre la voie 9 ¾ en traversant le mur séparant les voies 9 et 10 avec ma famille .Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde sur le quais et pas seulement des élèves de première et leurs parents mais des 4ième et d'autres années aussi .

Ma mère me pria de me presser pour que j'ai une bonne place et me fit promettre de lui écrire ainsi que d'être sage . Mon père me pris dans ces bras et me demanda de lui écrire dès que j'aurais été répartie dans une des maisons . J'eus du mal a ne pas pleurer mais me persuadai que tout allait bien se passé et que les vacances de noël arriveraient vite .

Je n'eus pas trop de mal a trouvé un compartiment , mais il n'était pas totalement vide , deux garçons papotaient de dans . L'un deux devait déjà être au collège , le second devait avoir mon age .

" – Je peux venir dans se compartiment-ci ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ? leur demandai-je un peu timidement je dois l'avoué ."

Ils me regardèrent un moment , ne sachant quoi répondre puis le plus âgé des deux me souris :

"- Aucun problème entre , tu peux t'assoir ! Plus on est d'foux plus on ris ! fit-il en donnant un coup de coude a son voisin . Moi c'est Julien Toberman ! Je suis en troisième a Serdaigle et lui c'est moi frère Arnaud qui rentre en première, m'expliqua –t -'il.

- Je m'appelle Samantha Scofield et je rentre aussi a Poudlard cette année , dis-je en leur serrant la main .

- Tu n'a pas l'aire trop perdue , j'imagine que tes parents doivent être des sorciers !

- Hum oui , je viens du famille de sang pure , mon père viens d'une vieille famille de sorciers Belges et ma mère est une cousine des Malfoys . Et vous vos parents sont sorciers ?

- En fait non , enfin , notre mère oui mais pas notre père ! balbutia Arnaud , c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait , mis a par le bonjour de tout a l'heure qui ressemblait vaguement a un grognement .

Il y eut un petit silence gêné au cours du quel aucun de nous trois n'osa se regarder . Nous n'étions pas vraiment a cours de sujets de conversation mais les temps étaient très troublés par la guerre a cette époque et le gens ne savaient pas trop comment réagir fasse a un " sang pure " , mais c'est pas ma faute a moi si mes parents sont tout les deux des sorcier , j'avais rien demandé a personne !

Mais je m'en voulais tout de même d'avoir indirectement mis interme à la conversation - enfin pas si indirectement que ça , j'avais carrément lâché l'affaire comme ça , j'aurais tout de même pu avoir plus de tact - , je me creusai donc les cerveau pour trouver quelque chose a leur dire … Le train émis un sifflement strident et , alors que les derniers élèves se dépêchaient de trouver un siège ou loger leurs fesses , se mit en route vers notre collège .

"- Hem , tu as déjà pensé à la maison dans la quelle tu voudrais être réparti ? demandai-je au plus jeune des deux ."

Il me regarda un moment , se demandant probablement se que je lui voulais puis son cerveau sembla se remettre en marche et il fit rapidement signe de la tête que non .

"- Et toi , tu y a déjà pensé ? m'interrogea son frère .

- Et bien , pour être franche , oui pendant toute mon enfance ... mais je ne sais pas la quelle des quatre est la mieux , enfin … pas .. pas qu'il y en ait une moins bien que les autres . Mais je veux dire … celle qui me conviendra le mieux , bafouillai-je les faisant sourire ."

Chouette ! Même s'ils se moquent de moi , ça détend au moins un peut l'atmosphère .

"- Tu fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ?

- Oui , je suis batteur depuis l'année dernière , je serais rentré dans l'équipe dès ma première si j'avais pu mais de toute manière il n'y avait pas de poste libre a ce moment la ! répondit Julien .

Le voyage continua dans le même état d'esprit la jusqu'au moment ou une femme poussant un chariot de friandise vint nous demander si nous voulions acheter quelque chose . Je décidais de prendre un peut de tout et de partager le magot avec mes deux nouveaux amis .

Alors que nous nous empiffrions de dragées surprises tout en nous chamaillant pour savoir quelle équipe de quidditch professionnel était la meilleur deux élèves des 11 ans ouvrirent la porte de notre compartiment .

Le premier était une fille , rousse comme moi et elle aussi avait des taches de rousseurs mais ces yeux a elle étaient d'un vert profond , elle n'avait pas l'air très aimable et avait ouvert la porte du compartiment avec ferveur .

Le deuxième , un garçon , avait la tête baissé et son visage , mis a part son nez crochu , était caché par de longs cheveux noirs et gras .

"-On peux s'asseoir avec vous ? Les gens qui étaient avec nous dans le compartiment n'étaient que des idiots ! dit la fille . "

J'avoue avoir eu un peu peur de lui dire non et qu'elle ne me plante sa baguette dans l'œil , et après un rapide coup d'œil vers les deux autres , je vis qu' ils étaient du même avis que moi .

" – Bien sur ! A condition que tu nous dise qui sont ces gens pour qu'on évite de les croiser , répliquais-je en lui souriant .

Elle rendit a mon sourire et après que nous nous soyons battu avec leurs bagages pour les rangés , j'appris que la fille s'appelait Lily Evans , elle venait d'une famille moldue et qu'elle avait eut un choque quand elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière .

Le garçon quand a lui s'appelait Severus Rogue , j'en appris plus sur lui par Lily que par lui-même , il était totalement enfermé dans sa bulle , sa mère était une sorcière et son père un moldu , il voulait allé a Serpentard , c'est a cause de ça qu'ils avait quitté leur ancien compartiment , les autres ocupant n'aimant pas particulièrement cette maison , et lui et Lily se connaissaient depuis longtemps .

La route du train continua alors que nous arrivions a la fin de notre réserve de bonbons , mais les sujets de conversation de manquèrent pas et je pense que cela rassura un peut Julien et Arnaud de voir que je réagissait très bien au fait que Lily ait des parents moldu .

Des élèves de cinquième , des préfets , passèrent vers le début de la soirée pour nous dire qu'il était temps pour de mettre nos robes d'écoliers , Poudlard n'était plus bien loin .

Sur le quais , je compris que la dispute a propos de Serpentard avait été causé par un groupe de quatre garçons de notre age , mais je m'en fichais un peu , après tout ça ne me regardait pas . Je suivis donc le groupe des première années et nous dûmes monté dans des barques pour rejoindre le château .

La vue était splendide et tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés vers les alentours , autant les nés moldus que les autres . A cet instant je songeais que finalement nous n'étions pas si différents les uns des autres .

Dans le château , un esprit frappeur nous accueilli en nous lançant de l'encre dessus , la plus part des élèves se mirent a courir dans tous les sens . Je me contentais d'éclater de rire , comme un groupe de garçons non loin de moi , et tentais de me protéger le mieux possible avec mes bras .

Une femme d'un certain age vint mettre fin a la pagaille hurlant de tout ces poumons sur le fantôme qui disparu en traversant un mur .

Nous dûmes nous mettre par deux et je me retrouvais avec Arnaud qui avait l'air plus inquiet que jamais , j'essayais de le rassuré de mon mieux en lui chuchotant tout se que je savais sur se qui nous attendait : le choixpeau magique , la grande salle , le ciel enchanté et tout le reste , puis les porte s'ouvrirent et nous dûmes avancé et j'étais trop occupée a observer tout se qui m'entourais pour faire attention a mon voisin , mais je senti sa main prendre la mienne et je la serrait pour essayé tout de même de le rassurer .

La femme qui nous avait fait entré dans la grande salle apporta un tabouret et une sorte de chiffon brun défrichis , je supposais qu'il devait s'agir du fameux choixpeau et le chuchotais a mon voisin . Quand l'objet fut déposé sur le tabouret , il s'anima et a la grande surprise des nouveaux élèves , il se mit a chanter . Les paroles n'était pas très recherchées et le sujet un peu sommaire mais j'imagine que la chanson devait répondre a certaines questions des nés moldus , elle parlait des quatre maisons de Poudlard : Poufsoufl , Griffondor , Serpentard et Serdaigle , elle expliquait que les gens loyaux allaient a poufsoufl , les courrageux a griffondor , les intellectuels au serdaigle et pour serpentard je ne compris pas directement .Le chapeau nous disait enfin que pour mantenir un certain équilibre entre les maisons il fallait que chaque membre respecte l'autre et patati et patatta …

Je remarquais que je n'étais pas la seule a ne pas totalement écouter le choixpeau , un groupe de garçon devant moi n'arrêtaient pas de se donné des coups de coude puis de pouffer de rire .Je shootais dans le mollet de celui devant moi et lui jetais un regard noir pour qu'il la ferme .

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas me gâcher ma rentrée à Poudlard !

Puis la répartition commença , on appelait les élèves un a un par ordre alphabétique … J'avais tout mon temps .

" – Abbot Michael …"

La femme de tout a l'heure , pausait alors le choixpeau sur la tête du condamner et après quelques minutes de réflexions …

"- Poufsouffle , criait le chapeau .

- Black Sirius …"

Le garçon dans le quel j'avais shooter sorti de la file et alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret , il arborait un sourire fière et son aire hautain me déplu immédiatement .Le choixpeau avait a peine frôlé sa tête qu'il l'envoyait déjà a Gryffondor , se fut ensuite le tour de Bubulle Brieux qui fut envoyé a Serpentardd . La répartition semblais ne pas en finir et j'avais l'impression que tous les élèves avaient des noms dont la première lettre précédaient la mienne .

Il fallut répéter mon nom trois fois et que Arnaud me donne un coup de coude dans les cotes pour que je me rendre comte que mon tour était enfin arrivé !

J'étais rouge de confusion lorsque je m'asseyais sur le tabouret en bois , devant tout le collège qui rigolait de mon temps de réaction .On déposa enfin le choixpeau sur ma tête et heureusement pour moi , il était bien trop grand pour mon petit crâne et je fut plongée dans le noir , loin de tous ces élèves qui se payaient ma tronche .

" – Humm Scofield , oui , je me souviens de ta famille , j'ais envoyé tous ses membres a Serpentard … dit un voix a mon oreille .

Je me souvins alors de ce que m'avait dit mon père : " pense très fort à ce que tu veux lui répondre , moi lors de ma répartition j'ais crier ma réponse dans le grande salle et tout le monde c'est moqué de moi ! "

Je pouffais de rire en pensant que ça devait êtres un trait de famille et qu'il nous était impossible de nous faire répartir sérieusement …

"- Je doute que ce soit le bon moment pour penser a cela ! Mais c'est vrai que tu doit penser ta réponse ! repris la voix .

- J'ignore dans quelle maison je veux allé ! pensais-je .

-Pourquoi pas Serpentard , comme tout tes ancêtres ? demanda le chapeau .

- Je n'ais pas envie de faire comme toute ma famille , je n'ais aucune raison d'aller a Serpentard a part ça .

- Gryffondor alors …

-Surtout pas !! Sirius Black et les autres y sont ! pensais-je avec un peu de honte , ce n'était pas vraiment un raison valable mais tout plutôt que de me retrouvé dans la même maison que ce … Mister Arrogant !

- Très bien , alors .. Serdaigle ! proposa le choixpeau .

Je réfléchis alors un instant en me rendant compte qu'il ne restait plus que Poufsouffle si je refusait et que je n'avais pas vraiment ma place dans cette maison la non plus . De plus , si j'allais a Serdaigle je serais avec Julien !

Je nus même pas plus le temps que le choixpeau criait déjà " Serdaigle " à travers toute la salle , la lumière revint et je fut aveuglée , j'arrivais sans trop de mal a la table de ma nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements de tout le monde .Julien vint me félicité , je pense qu'a se moment la tout ces préjugés sur moi c'étaient envolées .

Alors que la répartition était terminée , que le frère de Julien avait été envoyé a Poufsouffle , les conversations fusaient dans tous les sens .

" –Dit donc le choixpeau en a mis du temps pour dire que tu irais a serdaigle ! fit remarquer Julien .

- Ah bon ! Je ne sait pas , je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte ! répondi-je entre du bouchée de viande .

- Tu te sera bien fait remarquée aujourd'hui !! dit une fille de deuxième .

- Ouais je sais , c'est tout les jours pareil ! répondis -je en rigolant .

Julien me présenta les professeurs et m'expliqua rapidement leurs habitudes :

"- Alors las bas , le gros en vert qui s'empiffre c'est le professeur Slughorn , il donne cours de potions , il est assez drôle mais il a des chou choux ce qui est énervant . Il les réunis tous par fois pour faire des soirées _" le club de slugh "_ , en générale ce sont les enfants de personnes connues ou des élèves qui ont un avenir prometteur selon lui .

- Tu n'en fait certainement pas parti alors … intervins-je l'air de rien .

- Faites attention a ce que vous dite mademoiselle , si vous ne voulez pas vous faire remarquer plus que ce qui est déjà fait ! répliqua-t-il .Bon sérieusement s'il te plait ! _Et puis de toute manière j'ais pas besoin de faire parti d'un club pour avoir un avenir !_ marmonna-t-il Continuons la présentation : a côté de lui , il y a la remplacente du professeur Mcnaab , qui donnait cours de défenses contre les forces du mal l'année dernière . Il a du partir parce que certains élèves – la son regard se tourna vers la table des verts et argents – l'on tellement poussé à bout qu'il en a fait une dépression nerveuse , c'était un bon prof . Mais je ne sais rien de la nouvelle , ajouta-t-il en la regardant avalé quelque chose qui ressemblait a un brocoli , il faudra que tu te forge ta propre opinion d'elle !

Le reste de la soirée fut assez sympa , tous les élèves que je rencontrais étaient heureux de répondre a mes question et je fis la connaissance des 3 filles avec qui j'allais partager mon dortoir pendant les 7 prochaines années .

A la fin du dîner , Dumbledore fit un discours assez déroutant au cours duquel il parlait de cornichons , d'andouilles et de bavebulles mais la partie qui m'intéressa le plus fut celle sur la forêt interdite :

A retenir : Ne pas allé me promené las bas …. Enfin bon sauf exception bien sur , ce qui ne sera pas trop difficile a trouvé !

Après quoi un préfet emmena tous les premiers années a notre salle commune , nous faisant passé par les fameux escalier magiques qui sont constamment en mouvement . Le préfet s'appelait Marc et il nous expliqua que pour rentré dans notre salle commune , contrairement aux autres maisons , nous n'avions pas besoin de retenir de mot de passe , nous devions utiliser notre matière grise et répondre a une question de réflexion que l'aigle situé sur la porte d'entrée nous pauserait . Si nous trouvions pas de réponse , il nous faudra attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous aider tout simplement . Pour illustrer ses paroles l'aigle sur la porte face a laquelle nous étions posé pris la parole :

" – Qu'est-ce que la jeunesse ? demanda – t – il

- En générale vous devez cherché a argumenté et avoir un raisonnement logique , commenta Marc . Toi , dit-il en montrant un garçon dans le groupe , essaye de répondre .

- Hum… Une .. Une période de .. de la vie .. balbutiât-il maladroitement .

- Oui mais tu doit plus creusé la question , répliqua le préfet . Quelqu'un d'autre veux essayé ? "

Je levais directement la main , avide de faire mes preuves . Il me souris et me fit signe que je pouvais tenter ma chance .

" – La jeunesse n'est pas une période de la vie , mais un état d'esprit . On ne devint pas vieux pour avoir vécu un certain nombre d'années ; on devient vieux pour avoir déserté son idéal . Les années rident la peau ; renoncer à son idéal ride l'âme , récitais-je .

- Jolie formulation , approuva l'oiseau alors que la porte s'ouvrait .

- Pas mal Scofield ! dit Marc .

- Oh tu sais je n'ais aucun mérite , j'ais juste repris le Générale Mac Arthur , répondis-je en souriant , c'est sur que ça enlève tout le prestige !

Je passais ensuite une bonne partie de la nuit a papoter avec mes compagnes de chambre , rédigeais rapidement un mot pour mes parents en prévoyant de le leur envoyé le lendemain matin , puis m'endormais comme une masse dans mon nouveau lit chaud et moelleux .

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°oOo°o°o°

Bonjour tout le monde !

Hum ... voila mais débuts un peut chaotiques en matière de Fan fiction . Soyez indulgents , c'est ma première fan fic !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que grâce a vos reviews je pourrais m'améliorer !

Bonne lecture !


	3. Chapter II

Chapitre 2 : rencontre nocturne.

Le lendemain matin je me levai assez tôt , les autres filles dormaient encore , je me faufilai donc en dehors du dortoir , traversai la salle commune presque vide et tentai de trouver de quel côté se trouvait la grande salle .

Après une bonne demi-heure de recherches infructueuses , je décidai de demander mon chemin a quelqu'un , ne trouvant personne dans les environs , je m'adressai a un tableau représentant un homme qui louchait sur sa grande moustache bleue et dont les cheveux étaient vert - turquoise .

Alors qu'il m'accompagnai en passant de tableaux en tableaux et en dérangeant leurs occupants , il me raconta toute sa vie , il s'appelait Edouard Mont petit et avant il était blond mais une de ces expérience a mal tourné et il devint un célèbre alchimiste grâce a cela .

Je le remerciai et lui promettais d'allé lui parler de temps a autres puis partais prendre mon petit déjeuné .

Il était a peine 7h moins le quart , mail il faut croire que tout le monde c'était passé le mot de se lever tôt car la salle était déjà bien remplie .

Manque de bol , il n'y avait personne que je connaissais a ma table , mais je reconnu la fille , Lily je crois , qui avait passé une partie du voyage d'hier avec moi. Je m'avançai vers la table des Gryffondor , sa maison , et allai la saluée .

"- Hey salut Lily ! Félicitation pour ta répartition dit donc ! l'interpellai - je alors qu'elle lisait la gazette du sorcier ."

Elle leva les yeux de son journal est mis quelques secondes avant de me reconnaître puis me souris .

" – Bonjours hum … Samantha c'est ça ?

- Ouais ! Mais tu peu m'appelé Sam , y a pas de problème ! répondis-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle . Contente d'être a Gryffondor ? lui demandai-je en prenant un toast et en commençant à le beurrer .

- Je ne peut pas vraiment le dire ! Ca fait seulement une nuit que j'y suis , mais Potter et sa bande me le font déjà regretter .

- Potter ? interrogeais -je intrigué .

- Le garçon avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux noirs pleins d'épis dans le groupe qui vient d'entré , m'expliqua Lily en le montrant avec sa cuillère ."

Je me retournai et scrutai le groupe de garçons qui venaient de faire leur entrée , j'y reconnu Sirius Black et vit Potter avec lequel il rigolait .

"- Black a l'air d'être un spécimen lui aussi ! commentai-je en mordant dans mon toast .

- C'est le cas de le dire , ils sont a peine arrivé tout les deux , qu'ils ont déjà réussi a se faire remarqués ! Hier soir alors que tous les premières années Gryffondor suivaient le préfet , ils se sont écartés du groupe et on commencé la visite du château , en pleine nuit ! Quand Miranda , la préfete qui s'occupait de nous , s'en est rendue compte elle a paniqué et est allé voir McGonnagal . Ils nous ont fait perdre 10 avec ça et il nous a fallu plus d'une heure avant de les retrouvé !! "

Je souriais en pensant que j'aurais bien été capable de le faire mais évitais de le faire remarqué devant Lily qui semblait assez strique pour notre âge …

"- S'ils continuent comme ça ce ne sera pas trop difficile de vous battre pour la coupe des quatre maisons ! rigolai-je .

- C'est pas drôle !! Il aurait pu leur arrivé quelque chose de grave …

- Etant donné que tu ne les porte pas dans ton cœur je pense que c'est bien le dernier de tes soucis qu'il leur arrive un pépin !

- Bon ok , je m'inquiète plus pour ma maison que pour ces crétins . Alors toi , tu es contente d'être a Serdaigle ?"

Tentative minable pour changé de sujet ! J'éclatais de rire alors qu'elle devenais légèrement rouge .

" – Quoi ? j'ais dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ? s'inquiéta – t – elle .

- Non non , c'est juste que c'était assez minable comme changement de sujet , enfin je peut pas vraiment me venter a ta place j'aurais certainement quelque chose du style : les toast sont-ils bon ? rigolai-je la faisant rire a son tour .Désolé , je suis fatiguée , je dis n'importe quoi !

- C'est pas grave ça m'arrive aussi !

- Y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans le journal ? demandais-je pour changer de sujet alors que le groupe de garçon s'asseyait pas loin de nous .

- Pas vraiment , répondit Lily , une interview d'un aurore sur les mesure de sécurité a prendre pour protéger sa famille , si non rien ."

Alors que nous terminions de déjeuner , Marc vint me donné mon horaire et Lily et moi étions en train de comparer nos cours lors qu'un garçon de Serpentard aux cheveux gras s'avança vers nous .

" – Severus ! Comment vas – tu ? le salua Lily

- Pas trop mal , et toi ?

- Ca va ! on comparait nos horaires avec Samantha !

- Salut , dit-je .

Il me répondit par un signe de la main et je les quittais pour allé cherché les livres dont j'aurai besoin pour la journée . Je commençai par un cours de métamorphose avec les poufsouffles , donc Arnaud !

J'arrivai au cours avec un peut d'avance et en profitai pour faire la conversation avec mes camarades de classe : de ma maison il y avait Maggy , Manon , Jessica et Alvin , les autres n'étant pas encore arrivé .Arnaud me présenta Coralie , Dean , Jack , Steve et Elisabeth qui venaient d'arrivé .

Je sympathisai avec les filles alors que les garçons restèrent un peu de leurs coté . A cet instant , la dure réalité me revint un pleine fasse , alors que nous parlions des maison dans les quelles étaient allé nos parents :

Mon premier choque fut que j'avais oublié d'envoyé la lettre que je avais écrit pour ma famille – ça , ça irait encore ils me le pardonneraient facilement , après tout ils étaient assez compréhensifs . Le second fut que j'avais totalement ignoré jusqu'à maintenant la réaction qu'ils allaient avoir par rapport a mon choix ! Après tout n'avais-je pas refusé de suivre les traces de ma famille ? Ne les avais-je pas renier en quelque sorte ! Mes arrières grands-parents , mes grands-parents , mes parents et tous les autres avant eux étaient allé a Serpentard et moi la petite dernière avait décidé de sortir du lot !

Mais qu'elle idiote j'avais pu être ! Je venais a peine d'intégrer Serdaigle que je le regrettais déjà . J'attrapais vite mal au ventre en pensant a tout ça et fut assez contente quand le professeur nous fit entré dans la salle de cours .

Je m'asseyais au premier banc a coté de Manon et me plongeai distraitement dans mon cours pour essayé de ne plus penser à cela .

La journée se passa plutôt bien dans son ensemble , pleine de nouvelle connaissance et de nouveaux cours a suivre , lors du dîner j'échangeais mes impressions avec Lily et l'écoutais me raconté les nouvelles trouvailles de la bande Aïe aïe aïe - Mister Potter et les autres bien évidemment !

Mon seul ennui fut que je n'arrivais pas a me sortir de la tête cette fichu lettre que je devais envoyé a mes parents …

Ils devaient terriblement s'iniquité pour moi mais je redoutais par dessus tout leur réaction et a chaque fois que j'avais l'occasion de leur envoyé mon hibou je trouvais une excuse pour remettre ça à plus tard .

Mais cette nuit la je n'arrivais pas a dormir et je décidais de régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute , après tout j'étais une Serdaigle a présent et quoi qu'ils en pensent c'était trop tard pour me changé , je n'étais peu être pas une vaillante Gryffondor mais je n'allais tout de même pas me cacher dans une caverne pendant les 7 prochaines années !

J'enfilai rapidement mon peignoir et descendai dans la salle commun , a mon grand soulagement tout le monde dormait si je devais me faire prendre ce serait par le concierge .

Je me retrouvais donc en train d'arpenter les couloirs dans l'obscurité , ne sachant pas encore allumer ma baguette , et sans aucune idée de l'endroit ou j'allais ni d'où je pouvais bien être .

Cela faisait déjà plus de ¾ d'heure que j'errai ma lettre à la main lorsque j'entendis du bruit au bout du couloir dans lequel j'étais .

"- T'es sûr que c'est par la , James ?! disait un voix . Je suis certain qu'on est déjà passé trois fois par ici .

- Ne t'en fais pas ! De toute manière on ne risque rien !

- Hum… Tu veux dire à part se faire prendre , dormir aux cours demain et est ce que j'ais dis " se faire prendre " ?!!

- Je ne t'imaginais pas si trouillard , Sirius !

- Trouillard ?! Qu'est ce que tu raconte , j'étais seulement ironique ! "

J'y crois pas ! La nuit de ma première – seule ou même peut être dernière – escapade nocturne , il fallait que je tombe sur ces deux zigotos ! C'est un cauchemar ! Je commençais bien mon année décidément !

" – Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un las bas ! continuaient-ils ."

Et en plus d'être totalement stupide je m'étais arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir pour bien que tout le monde puisse m'admirer , dans dix ans ici y aura une statue de moi dans la même position avec écrit en dessous : " Elle aurait pu être brillante mais on la découvert idiote ! " . Ma vie est foutue !

" – C'est bizarre ça bouge pas ! dit l'un des deux .

- Jette lui quelque chose dessus ! fit le deuxième , très intelligemment .

- J'ais rien ! Et toi t'as quelque chose a lui jeter ?"

Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Bon sang Sam réagis ! Non mais y a des jours ou je me donnerais des claques ! Ils en étaient arrivé au points ou j'étais une armure qui c'était déplacée jusqu'ici … Il fallait vraiment que je mette interme a tout ceci , ça devenait vraiment ridicule !

"- Vous en avez beaucoup d'autres de propositions stupides ou vous allez enfin vous rendre compte que non seulement j'entend mais je comprends aussi ce que vous dites ?! intervins-je d'une voix rauque .

- Horreur ! C'est une fille !!

- C'était la seule chose que j'avais pas envisagé et c'est sur ça qu'on tombe !

- Tu crois qu'elle va nous dénoncé ?!

- Sirius !!!!

- Je rigolais !!

- De toute manière ça ne servirais a rien de vous dénoncer puis que je plongerais en même temps ! fis-je remarqué .

- Pas bête ! … Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?!

- Vous savez ou est la volière ?

- Elle est a l'extérieur du château , très bon choix , on avait pas encore essayé d'allé dehors pendant la nuit ! Tu veux qu'on te montre le chemin ?"

Je rêve c'était à peine sa deuxième nuit au château et la seule chose qu'il voulait déjà c'était en sortir , quel grand malade !

" – Ce serait sympa , temps que vous restez discret bien sur ! …

- Mais voyons ! discret c'est mon deuxième nom !!

- Ah bon ! Le mien aussi !"

Par pitié ! Faites que ce ne soit pas comme ça tout au long du chemin .

Eh bien si ! Et encore pire … Je vous évite le drame et ne retranscris pas tout mais j'ais bien cru a plusieurs reprises qu'ils allaient réveiller tout le château avec leur crises de fou rire pour des débilitées .Pour mon plus grand malheur , les bougies dans la volière étaient encore allumées quand nous y arrivâmes – sans trop de problème a ma grande surprise – et ils purent me reconnaître .

"- Hey c'est pas toi qui ma shooté dans le mollet pendant la répartition hier ?! fit Black lorsqu'il me reconnu .

- Si ! répondis-je , mais pourquoi il se souvenais de ça ?!

- Ah ah ! T'as une touche Black ! rigola Potter .

- Très drôle ! Si vous n'étiez pas aussi stupide je ne t'aurais pas shooté de dans !

- Je te signal que c'est grâce a nous que tu es arrivé ici ! répliqua Sirius ."

Et carabistouille ! Voila que je leur étais redevable maintenant ! C'est pas vrai !

"- Et je vous en remercie mais la n'est pas la question ! Et puis de toute manière je t'ais pas cassé la jambe que je sache donc on va pas y passé la nuit ! C'est bon ! m'énervais-je .

C'est vrai quoi . C'est pas parce que vous êtes deux , que je vais me laissé marché sur les pieds ! Je cherchais Charlie , mon hibou grand duc , et lui accrochais ma lettre a la patte alors que les deux autres échangeait des regards étonnés .

"- C'est quoi comme lettre pour que tu sois obligée de l'envoyer en pleine nuit ? demanda Potter .

- Oh , c'est seulement le résultat de ma répartition pour mes parents , j'avais pas eu le temps de la leur envoyé aujourd'hui …dis-je évasivement en regardant mon oiseau s'envoler .

- Attend une minute ! C'est quoi déjà ton nom ?! fit Black .

- Scofield , pourquoi ?

- Scofield … Toute ta famille vient de Serpentard , je me trompe ?

- Non et alors ?! La tienne aussi j'te signale ! répliquai - je nerveusement .

- C'est pas pasque toute ma famille est à la botte de Tu-sais-qui que je doit faire pareil !

- Le fait d'être à serpentard n'a rien avoir avec Tu-sais-qui pauvre idiot !

- Alors pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allé ? fit remarqué Potter .

J'en aurais bien pris un pour tapé sur l'autre ! Non mais c'est qu'ils se croyaient plus intelligents que moi , j'y crois pas . Et le pire c'est que je ne trouvais rien a lui répliquer …

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! lâchai-je très intelligemment .

- Très bien alors tu retrouvera bien le chemin vers ton dortoir toute seule …

- Si ça c'est pas Serpentard comme réaction alors je mérite d'être changée en crapaud !

Leurs yeux me lancèrent des éclaires et je jubilais intérieurement , c'était le meilleur moyen de leur clouer le bec a ces deux la .

Ils me reconduirent jusqu'à ma salle commune comme de vrai gentlemans , excepté le fait qu'ils me fusillaient du regard toutes les cinq minutes .

Finalement je ne réussi pas a dormir de la nuit , j'étais trop heureuse d'avoir tenu tête au duo Black-Potter et puis je redoutais toujours la réaction de mes parents , le fait de leur envoyé la lettre n'avait fait que me stressée encore plus … J'étais fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur le lendemain matin lorsque je m'extirpai de mon lit .

A mon grand soulagement Potter et Black me lançaient toujours des regards noirs , au moins ils n'étaient pas allé cafter , quand je m'asseyais à leur table pour déjeuner avec Lily .Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes des centaines d'hiboux arrièrent dans la grande salle , je scrutai nerveusement les plafond rempli d'oiseaux en espérant voir le mien , j'abandonnai rapidement , trop lâche pour voir arrivé la mauvaise nouvelle que j'attendais .


	4. Chapter III

Chapitre 3 : Des rêves inexpliqués .

Ce ne fut qu'après deux jours de stress et de travail intensif que je reçu enfin la réponse de mes parents, j'avais presque arrêté de l'attendre …

En lisant leur lettre je me rendis compte que j'avais appréhender leur réaction pour rien , ils étaient très fières de moi et me souhaitaient de passé une bonne scolarité dans ma nouvelle maison. Cela me soulagea un peu et le reste de ma journée s'en ressenti car je n'arrêtais pas de faire des bourdes tellement j'avais la tête ailleurs. Le pire fut s'en aucun doute le cours de potion que j'avais eu en fin de matinée avec les Gryllondors :

Je me rendis dans les cachots avec Lily et nous étions en train de tapé sur le dos de la bande à Potter , notre passe temps favoris, - je n'avais pas osé lui raconté ma rencontre avec eux de l'autre nuit, ayant trop peur des représailles - lorsque d'un coup je laissais entendre qu'ils n'étaient pas les rois de la discrétion lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans les couloirs, la nuit.

" – Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? m'interrogea – Lily.

- Huum … Ben, je sais pas , j'ais dit ça comme ça … tentai-je maladroitement ."

A mon grand soulagement ça lui suffit et elle éclata de rire , mais je ne m'en sorti pas toujours aussi bien pour mon plus grand malheur . En seulement une heure de cours j'appelais trois fois monsieur Slughorn , " Madame " et une fois " Maman ", faisant éclater de rire toute la class … Je renversais ¼ de ma potion anti-furoncles sur ma robe et glissais sur le reste qui était étalé au le sol .

J'étais lessivée , courbaturée et honteuse lorsque je me vautrais dans un des fauteuil de ma salle commune .

" – Alors comment va ta vie depuis que tu es une Serdaigle ? me demanda gentiment Julien alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de moi .

- Plutôt mal , répondis-je sincèrement , j'espère que ça va en s'améliorent avec le temps …

- A ça c'est pas sur … dit-il en rigolant , si tu me racontais , si ça se trouve tu exagère !

- Tu veux rire ! Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui a appelé monsieur Slughorn " Maman " ! répliquai-je en me redressant dans mon siège .

- Non , t'as pas fait ça !

- Si , en plus je l'ais appelé madame trois fois avant , me lamentai-je , le faisant éclaté de rire ."

Je lui lançait mon regard le plus noir pour le calmé un peu mais son rire reparti de plus belle et après quelque minutes je me joignis à lui , préférant en rire qu'en pleuré .

La suite de ma semaine se passa plutôt normalement , j'arrivais a faire voler les objets a présent et "m'amusais " a être en avance sur les autres élèves en travaillant d'arrache pied avec Lily – je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien ! 

Même si nous ne suivions pas tous nos cours ensemble nous arrivions assez bien à mettre se que nous voyions en commun , j'avais quelques cours d'avance sur elle en DCFM je l'aidais donc dans cette matière alors qu'elle m'expliquais les potions , la matière dans la quelle je ne comprenais strictement rien , même si j'essayais …

Je croisais de temps a autre les maraudeurs – le nom que la bande à Potter s'était donné – dans les couloirs et répondais par un grand sourire à leurs regards mauvais . Depuis notre dernière rencontre je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles occasions de leur faire face mais ils m'en voulaient encore pour ma réplique piquante , ça leur fera les pied !

Cela dit vers la mis octobre , alors que j'allais retrouver Lily à la fin de son cours d'enchantement , j'assistai à une altercation entre elle , les maraudeurs et Severus .

"- Dit Snivellus , c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as vu un bain ? disait Black avec un air arrogant .

- C'est vrai qu'il faudrait peut être pensé à te laver les cheveux non ? continuait Potter . " 

Mais ils se croient drôle ma parole . 

" – Dégage Potter , on a pas besoin de tes conseils bidon ! cracha Lily . Viens Severus ! fit-elle en l'entraînant vers moi .

- Depuis quand tu fréquente des Mangemorts , Scofield ? 

- Je sais pas ou tu vois des Mangemorts Black ! Moi ici je ne vois que des imbéciles , répliquais-je avant de lui tourné le dos et de suivre les deux autres ."

Lorsque je les retrouvais ils étaient assis a une table de travail et Lily disposait furieusement ces livres devant elle .

"- Franchement je me demande ce que peut bien leur trouvé Rémus ! disait-elle .

- Rémus ! demandais-je en m'asseyant a coté de Rogue .

- Oui Rémus , le garçon châtain et timide qui reste tout le temps avec eux , il est très gentil , intelligent et discret a coté de ces deux tornades ! Et puis il y a aussi Peter qui reste avec eux , lui c'est parce qu'il veut bien se faire voir , il est toujours caché dans leurs robes ."

Je les connaissais de vue , bien sur , mais n'aimant pas James et Sirius j'imaginais que les deux autres devaient être au moins aussi stupide qu'eux .

Je ne devais pas totalement me trompé vu qu'ils étaient assez idiots pour les supporter …

Après cet incident j'évitais ces garçons comme la peste .

Une semaine après ça , je commençais a faire des rêves étranges dans les quels je sortais du château en pleine nuit pour traverser le parc et emprunter un passage secret caché dans les racines d'un arbre . Une femme m'accompagnait alors que je marchais dans un tunnel sombre et humide , après une marche interminable j'arrivais dans ce qui ressemblais vaguement a une maison .

La femme qui arrivait après moi me fit boire une potion infecte et la dernière chose que j'aperçu fut sa silhouette blanche repartir en courrant vers le tunnel avant que je ne commence a me tordre de douleur et a poussé des cris à vous fendre la crâne . 

Je me réveillais en sursaut , couverte de sueur avec une Manon terrifiée en face de moi . Il me fallut plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de reprendre conscience d'où j'étais .

"- Tu t'es mise a crier comme une folle , on a eu la peur de notre vie , dit Jessica en me regardant avec de grands yeux .

- Désolé , j'ais fait un cauchemar je pense … m'excusai-je .

- C'est pas grave , ça doit être la pleine Lune ! essaya de plaisanter Manon avant qu'on ailles toutes se recoucher ."

Je fis se rêve plusieurs fois de suite avant que je ne me calme enfin et que les filles m'aient proposées une bonne centaine de fois de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie . J'allais passé pour une folle si je me ramenais à l'infirmerie en disant que je faisais toujours le même cauchemar , surtout que je n'y comprenais rien ! J'avais beau me creusé la cervelle je ne voyais aucun rapport entre ces rêve et moi , à part Poudlard bien sur , mais je ne faisais pas des cauchemars à cause de l'école tout de même !

Je décidais d'oublié ça pour le moment – de toute manière c'était fini – et me consacrais à mes études .

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais un mardi soir , alors que tout le monde était dans ça salle commune , à la bibliothèque ou vacant à ces affaires , devant la porte – tableau de la salle commune des Gryffondors avec un problème gros comme le monde , en – je vous le donne en mile – Potion !

Je me précipitai vers le portai d'une grosse femme en rose prête à répondre a son énigme …

" – Le mot de passe ? fit – elle d'une voix de répondeur téléphonique ( et oui je connais .. depuis que Lily m'en à parlé bien sur … :p )

- Quoi ! Comment ça , " Le mot de passe " ? demandai-je ."

C'est quoi comme question bidon !

"- Le mot de passe ? répéta la grosse dame .

- Mais quel mot de passe ? l'interrogeais-je .

- Le mot de passe , enfin , celui qu'on utilise pour entré ici !

- Y a besoin d'un mot de passe ?

- Qu'est ce que vous croyez , bien sur qu'il y a besoin d'un mot de passe ! s'énerva la peinture .

- Mais je le connais pas moi ! ça pourrait être n'importe quoi ! Crapaud ? Vif d'or ? Potter ? tentai-je vainement …

- T'essaye de faire quoi Scofield ? fit une voix que je commençais à connaître ."

Je me retournai pour faire face aux quatre garçons et fit mon plus " beau " sourire a Potter qui venait de me parler .

"- Il faudrait que je parle à Lily ! Mais je ne connais pas le code … dis – je pitoyablement .

- Oh c'est dommage , fit – Black en faisant mine de partir . 

- Attends ! l'arrêtai - je , bien consciente de me faire manipulé en beauté . Tu pourrais pas me le donné s'te plait !

- Et pourquoi on ferrait ça ? intervint Potter .

- Hum .. par gentillesse … essayai – je naïvement les faisant éclater de rire .

- J'ais une meilleur idée , finit par dire Black , si on t'aide à rentré dans notre salle commune , tu nous donnera le mot de passe pour la tienne quand on te le demandera !

- Bon d'accord , dis- je après un temps de réflexion , heureuse de pouvoir les berner ! 

- C'est quoi encore le mot de passe ! demanda James aux autres .

- Mandragore , dit Rémus en s'adressant au tableau .

- Ah oui ! fit Black alors que la peinture pivotais pour me laissé entré , suivie pas les maraudeurs . N'oublie pas notre marché Scofield !

- Si non tu le regrettera … continua Potter avec un air malicieux ."

Après quoi je me dirigeai directement vers Lily pour qu'elle m'aide a rédiger les 50 centimètre de parchemin que j'avais a faire pour le lendemain en potion . Alors que nous travaillions comme des acharnées depuis plusieurs heures déjà , Rémus vint s'asseoir a notre table pour nous aidé un peu . Je me rendis compte que ce garçon était totalement différent de James et Sirius qui jouaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier sous les exclamations admiratives de Peter .

"- Qu'est ce que tu leur trouve ? lui demandais-je après un moment alors que les deux terreurs se chamaillaient pour savoir le quel de deux avait gagné la partie . "

Tout d'abord il parut étonné puis après un temps de réaction assez court , il éclata d'un rire clair et léger .

" – On m'avait dit que tu n'avais pas ta langue dans ta poche mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point la ! dit – il en souriant .

- Je ne m'en rend pas toujours compte ! Mais répond à ma question ! le pressais-je .

- Et bien , ils sont drôle , sympa , enfin comme beaucoup de gens mais je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer … Ce sont des gens bien ! 

- Tu veux rire ! Tu as vu comment ils se conduisent avec Severus ! intervint Lily.

- Oui , je sais . Mais a part avec lui ils sont toujours correctes !

- Permet moi d'en douté ! fit – je en les regardant alors qu'ils avaient piqué l'encrier d'une élève plus petite qu'eux et qu'ils s'amusaient à lui faire faire des cabrioles dans les airs .

- Justement en fait ils m'avaient demandé de venir ici pour te rappeler de retourné dans ton dortoir avant le couvre-feu , si nous on risque d'avoir des ennuis , répondit Rémus . "

C'est pas vrai ! J'avais totalement oublié ce détail , je jetais un rapide coup d'œil a ma montre pour me rendre compte que j'étais loin d'être en avance . Avec l'aide de Lily et de Rémus je rassemblais vite mes affaires et traversais la pièce en courant sous les regards de tous les rouges et ors . Je laissai tombé plusieurs plumes et divers parchemins mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de m'y attardé et continuai mon chemin à vitesse grand V .

Je parcourrai une bonne partie du chemin menant vers la tour des Serdaigles en courant mais je ne tenais pas la distance et me mis a marché pour reprendre mon souffle .

Alors que j'arrivais à la porte de ma salle commune , j'entendis un bruit derrière moi et me retournai pour voir d'où cela provenait . 

Je me retrouvai alors nez à nez avec le concierge du collège qui arborait un sourire de vainqueur . 

"- Ah ah ah , mais qu'est ce que j'aperçois ? Un élève en dehors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feux ! dit – il d'une voix grinçante .

- S'il vous plait monsieur , je suis seulement a quelques mètres de mon dortoir et je ne faisais rien de mal , je vous assure !

- C'est toujours ce qu'ils disent ! Suivez moi jusqu'à mon bureau mademoiselle … Pour que je vous donne la punition appropriée à votre crime … "

Je levai les yeux au ciel , me maudissant d'être à ce point tête en l'air , et le suivais jusqu'à une petite porte minable qu'il ouvrit avec une grosse clé rongée par la rouille . Il me fit entré et m'ordonna de m'assoire sur le tabouret qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce , entouré de cartons en tout genre , de piles de papiers et des objets que Monsieur Ruzard avait pu confisqué tout au long de sa carrière .

Il déposa la clé de la porte sur la table qui lui servait de bureau et s'assit face a moi , puis prit un parchemin et commença a écrire dessus . 

" - Nom de l'élève? demanda – t – il .

- Samantha Scofield .

- Délit : stationnement hors de son dortoir après le couvre-feu .

- J'allais dans ma salle commune ! J'étais seulement à quelque mètres de la ! m'exclamai – je .

- Mais bien sur et moi je suis le ministre de la magie ! fit-il rageusement ."

Je décidai donc de me taire puisque cela ne me servait a rien de parlé et cherchai un moyen de me venger de mon bourreau .

Je trouvai un frisbee a dents , des plumes tricheuses , des baves bulles , …

"- Vous serez en retenue vendredi prochain mademoiselle ! finit par dire Ruzard en me fixant d'un air mauvais .

- Quoi ! Juste parce que j'étais en dehors de ma salle commune ! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! m'écriai-je scandalisée .

- Si vous n'êtes pas contente vous pouvez toujours allé vous plaindre chez monsieur le directeur …répliqua le concierge avant de se retourné pour rangé le parchemin dans une des armoire derrière lui .

Je me levai et , avant de quitté la pièce , chipais la clé qui permettait l'accès de cebureau , pensant que j'aurais bien le temps de trouvé une vengeance appropriée à cette injustice .

Quand je retournais dans ma salle commune je croisai le chemin de Pevees , l'esprit frappeur , qui profita de ma présence pour testé son nouveau numéro de comique , je failli me faire écraser par un lustre qu'il me lança dessus .Lorsque j'arrivai dans ma salle commune tous les serdaigles se tournèrent vers moi avec un air de reproche , j'avais une étiquette sur le front qui disait que je venais de me faire prendre ou quoi !Je traversai la pièce commune une furie et claquais la porte de mon dortoir.

Ma semaine se déroulait à merveille …


	5. Chapter IV

Chapitre 4 :

Chapitre 4 : Une retenue en bonne et due forme

Le lendemain matin j'étais d'une humeur massacrante et lorsque je croisai les maraudeurs en allant déjeuner je failli presque en assommer deux en particulier avec ma bible des fougères et autres herbes magiques …

Je suivais ensuite les cours en fusillant du regards tous les curieux qui s'approchaient trop près de moi .

Vers le milieu de la semaine Lily me demanda se qui m'énervait au point que je menace de mordre un Serpentard qui m'avait marché sur le pied .

"- Je me suis fait pincée un soir alors que j'étais en dehors de mon dortoir et j'ais une retenue vendredi … dis-je en shootant dans un livre qu'un élève venait de laissé tombé devant moi .

- Quoi ?! Mais tu faisais quoi dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ? 

- Mais rien ! Je retournais seulement dans ma salle commune ! C'étais mardi soir quand tu m'as aidé pour le devoir de potion . Quand le concierge en a eu finit de me sanctionné pour quelque chose que j'avais pas fait Pevees a essayé de me tuer avec un lustre !

- Hey t'as une retenue demain Scof ?! lança quelqu'un derrière nous .

- C'est pas vrai ! maugréai-je avant de voir Black se mettre à ma hauteur . Moi c'est Scofield et pas autrement , ensuite si j'ais une retenue cette semaine , ça ne te regarde absolument pas !

- Très bien , c'est juste que moi et James on en a aussi une demain alors … on se verra las bas ! termina-t- il en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir .

- ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! En plus c'est demain , j'avais pas fait attention à ce détail … me renfrognai-je un peu plus . Semaine de merde !

- T'en fait pas ! ça va passé vite . essaya de me rassurer Lily .

- Avec Potter et Black dans les pattes c'est pas sûr …

- Aller , viens ! ta retenue c'est demain , tu râlera à ce moment la , d'accord ? Tu va pas rater toute une semaine à cause de ça ! On va allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque , ça va te changer les idées ."

Je la suivi pas trop convaincue , ni trop motivée , mais arrivé las bas tout le monde était concentré , silencieux et sa me détendis un peu de voir qu'il y avait des endroits calmes dans ce château .

Je regardai ce qu'il y avait comme livre sur les rêves pour essayé de me changer les idées mais ce n'était pas très intéressant alors je laissai tombé le livre sur la table faisant sursauter Lily .

"- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle .

- J'arrive à rien aujourd'hui , ça m'énerve !

- Tu travail sur quoi ? m'interrogea-t-elle en regardant la couverture de mon livre . Pour quel cour tu doit faire des recherches sur les rêves ?

- Aucun , c'est seulement que j'ais fait plusieurs fois le même rêve ces derniers temps et je me réveillais en criant et je voudrais savoir pourquoi ."

Je lui expliquai alors mon rêve et nous nous mîmes à la recherche de grimoires pouvant nous renseigner sur le sujet .

C'était tout de même super sympa de la part de Lily , surtout qu'elle voulais absolument travaillé ses métamorphoses .Je lui proposai de l'aidé samedi pour la remercier et nous continuâmes nos recherches avec bonne humeur .

Malheureusement nous ne trouvâmes rien de captivant et c'est bredouille que j'allais dormir, bredouille mais de bonne humeur !

Vendredi commença assez bien avec un cours d'enchantement ou je réussi après deux essais seulement à faire apparaître un bouquet de jonquilles .

Après quoi je fis gagner 15 points à ma maison en répondant à toutes les questions de notre professeur de potion , ça aide par fois d'ouvrir ces livres de cours !

Ma soirée se présentait mal cependant , Potter vint me saluer en milieu de journée en me promettant de faire tourné en bourrique notre concierge . Je me passais bien de lui dire que j'avais fait un double de sa clé de bureau avant de lui rendre l'original , en vue d'une vengeance proche .Je l'envoyais donc rapidement bouler et allais à mon cours de DCFM .

L'après-midi se passa normalement je faisais encore gagner quelques points à ma maison alors que les maraudeurs en faisait perdre à la leur en chahutant au fond de la classe , ceux la même une retenue ne peut pas les arrêter .Je me demandais pourquoi ils étaient en retenue d'ailleurs …

Après le dîner j'allais les rejoindre dans le halle du château et leur pausai la question :

"- Ho , pas grand-chose , on à fait exploser une bombe a bouse dans les toilettes des filles ! répondirent-ils en gloussant comme des filles en se remémorant ce souvenir ."

C'était trop injuste , alors que j'étais injustement punie , leur retenue était parfaitement justifiée et nous allions avoir la même punition .

J'enrageais et avait bien envie de me barrer de la et d'allé me plaindre chez le dirlo mais après mûre réflexion j'allais pas joué les nunuches et pleurnicher que la vie était injuste , je décidai d'accepter mon sort .

Ruzard arriva avec un retard considérable et nous fit traverser le parc sous une pluie diluvienne .On allait pas beaucoup rigoler si on était obligé de travailler en extérieur …

Le concierge nous conduisit jusqu'à la cabane du garde chasse et toqua plusieurs fois à la porte . Il du recommencer plusieurs fois l'opération avant qu'un homme de plus de deux mètres de haut vienne nous ouvrir .

"- Toutes mes excuses Hargus ! Je n'avais pas entendu ! s'excusa le géant . Vous rentrez bien boire un verre ?

- On a pas que ça à faire tout de même ! s'énerva Ruzard . Je vous apporte ces trois la pour leur retenue ! Bonne nuits mes enfants …ajouta-t-il d'un aire radieux en se tournant vers nous avant de retourner vers le château .

- Rentrez vite avant d'attraper la mort ! nous conseilla aimablement le garde chasse en s'effaçant pour nous laissé entrer ."

Je me précipitai , trempée jusqu'aux os , la première dans la cabane , l'intérieur , tout comme l'extérieur , était totalement en bois . La maisonnette était constituée d'une pièce unique avec une kitchenette dans un coin , un immense lit dans l'autre et entre les deux une grande table , des armoires sur tous les murs , des poulets et herbes divers qui séchaient , pendus au plafond .

" – Je m'appelle Rubeus Hagrid , tu dois être James Potter , demanda – t- il en regardant Sirius , et toi Sirius Black , continua-t-il en regardant l'autre .

- Et moi Samantha Scofield , ajoutai-je pour couvrir les ricanement des deux autres . Que va-t-on devoir faire comme punition ? 

- Oh , Ruzard m'avait conseillé de vous faire nettoyer les excréments des Sombrals mais il fait trop mauvais se soir pour faire ça . Et je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour une autre punition alors on dira a Dumbledor que vous avez bien travaillé comme des élèves models , mais vous pouvez rester ici , pour cette fois .

- WAOUH !! C'est trop chouette ! Merci infiniment Hagrid !sautèrent de joie les deux marauds , après quoi ils firent une " danse " pour remercier le géant ."

Nous passâmes la première partie de la soirée a nous sécher et à nous réchauffer devant la cheminée .La seconde nous la passâmes à rigoler aux blagues de Sirius et de James , à manger des scones durs et gros comme des rochers et à boire du thé dans des tonneaux à bière .

Finalement cette retenue ne se passa pas totalement comme je l'avais imaginé , mais ça ne se passera pas toujours comme ça , malheureusement .

Nous retournâmes vers minuit aux château et Hagrid alla trouver Ruzard pour pas que nous ayons de problèmes en allant vers nos salles communes .Mais alors que nous allions nous séparé pour allé dormir , je compris que les deux garçons voulaient allé faire une dernière promenade avant de faire un bon dodo .

"-Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire ça ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du travail que vous donnez à Lily pour faire rattraper les points que vous faites perdre à votre maison ! m'exclamai-je .

- On croirait l'entendre parlé ! fit remarquer Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel .

- Vous n'en avez pas déjà assez fait d'après vous ?

- Oh pitié ! Sam ! supplia James .

- Aucune pitié ! vous allez dormir , et rien d'autre .

- Et comment tu va nous surveiller mademoiselle casse-pieds ?!

- Et bien je vais allé dormir dans un des fauteuils de votre salle commune !

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu tient vraiment à nous gâcher notre soirée !

- Et bien oui , mais au moins demain vous serrez en pleine forme ! Aller ! Au lit ! les pressai-je en les poussant vers le tableau de la grosse dame ."

Ils râlèrent encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'allé dans leur dortoir docilement . J'avais tout de même du les menacer d'allé les bercer dans leur lit .

J'allumai un petit feu dans la cheminée pour garder la pièce chaude et me couchai dans un fauteuil trois places en face de l'âtre . Alors que je commençais seulement à m'endormir j'entendis des bruits provenant des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des Gryffondors . Je m'extirpais de la tiédeur de mon lit improvisé et allai voir ce qu'il se passait . Je ne vit rien et retournais alors m'asseoir devant le feu .Tout était calme , pas un bruit a part les crépitements des flammes mais cinq minutes seulement après j'entendais de nouveau des bruits de pas dans mon dos . Je me retournai pécipitament pour surprendre la personne , mais la pièce était totalement vide . Je devais être parano c'est pas possible autrement . Je m'allongeai donc sur le fauteuil et m'endormi pour refaire un de ces étrange rêve que je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre .

Mais cette fois si fut plus curieuse que les autre car ce n'était plus seulement moi qui traversais le parc pour aller dans la maison lugubre mais la personne qui y allait changeais constamment de visage . ça commença comme les autre fois , je sortais de mon dortoir en silence , traversai la salle commune éclairée par le feu qui terminai de se consumer dans l'âtre colorant la pièce d'une couleur rouge d'orée . Quand je me retrouvais dans le couloir j'avais changé et c'était Lily qui était à ma place , elle traversa le château et descendit dans le halle . La encore ce n'était plus elle mais Black qui continua le chemin dans le parc accompagné de la femme en blanc qui l'avait rejoint dans le grand halle du collège .

Ils arrivèrent à l'arbre qui agitait ces branches dans tous les sens pour les dissuader d'avancer davantage .Mais la femme n'y fit pas attention et appuya sur une des racines avec une longue perche puis ils se faufilèrent tout les deux entre les branches qui se calmaient peu à peu , pour emprunter le passage secret .La Black se transforma en Potter puis il pris plusieurs apparences lorsque lui et la femme mystérieuse parcouraient le long tunnel qui menait à la maison .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Potter s'était changé en un garçon dont le nom ne me revenait plus mais ces cris me bouleversèrent et cette fois je pu voir ce qui lui arrivait alors que la femme remontait le tunnel en courrant dans le sens inverse pour retourné au château …

Je me levai le lendemain matin un peu perturbée par mon rêve , J'en avais oublié la moitié mais la fin restait bien encrée dans ma mémoire et j'évitais d'en parler à Lily lorsque je la vit descendre dans la salle commune :

"- Samantha ! Qu'est ce que tu fait la ? me salua-t-elle surprise .

- J'ais dormi ici , pour essayé d'empêché Potter et Black de faire perdre des points à ta maison . répondis-je en me levant du fauteuil ou j'étais assise . Mais je pense que j'ais failli à ma mission , ajoutai-je en voyant les deux consernés traversé le passage de la grosse dame avec des sourires de conquérants .

- C'est pas vrai . Qu'est ce que vous fichiez dehors cette nuit vous deux ?! les héla Lily .

- Rien qui ne puisse te faire plaisir ou t'intéresser , répondit Black en venant vers nous . J'adore ta coiffure Sam !

- Merci , mais comment vous avez fait pour sortir d'ici sans que je ne vous voie ?

- Ah ah ! Un bon magicien ne révèle jamais son secret ! répondit mystérieusement Potter . "

Je laissais Lily leur passé un savon , après tout ce n'était pas mon problème , mais je me demandais tout de même comment ils avaient fait …

"- Je les déteste ces deux la c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! pestait Lily alors que nous descendions à la grande salle pour déjeuner .

- Oui , c'est possible , répondis-je évasivement . Tu sais hier j'ais passer du temps avec eu en retenue et ils ne manquent pas d'esprit ni de sens de l'humour , s'ils ont un défaut tout les deux c'est certainement d'être trop … audacieux …

- Arrogants , blessants , désinvoltes , prétentieux , provocants et vaniteux aussi ! ajouta Lily alors que nous arrivions en fasse de la table des Serdaigles .

- Tu as beaucoup réfléchis à la question dis moi !

- Ils m'ont laissé tout le temps qu'il faut pour les détester convenablement ! commenta-t-elle en s'asseyant face à moi . Dit donc , j'avais oublié de te demander , comment c'est passé ta retenue ?

- Oh tu sait … Comme si j'avais du lavé les crottes de plusieurs vingtaines de Sombrals … dis-je , honorant la promesse que j'avais faite avec les maraudeurs de ne rien dire sur notre soirée avec le garde-chasse.

- ça va tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? Tu es sur de toujours vouloir me donné un coup de main en métamorphoses ?

- Ne t'en fait pas ! Je vais bien ! Et je suis apte à t'aidé pour les métamorphoses , y a pas de soucis !

Nous travaillâmes dure mais ça en valait la peine , c'est pas que Lily soit nul , loin de la , mais on a eut du mal à changer cette fichu cuillère en fourchette .On ne s'imagine pas comment c'est dur et surtout comment c'est inutile , c'est sur que quand je serais adulte j'achèterai que des cuillère pour m'amusé a faire des fourchettes avec …

Malgré les difficultés auxquelles nous avons du faire face , nous nous sommes bien marrées , mis à part lorsque Severus se joignit a nous . Je ne suit pas toujours d'accord avec les maraudeurs mais sur ce point la , j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec eux . 

Lily avait beau critiqué Rémus qui était ami avec Black et Potter , je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'elle trouvait à ce Rogue . Il était froid , distant et le genre de personne à se croire supérieur uniquement parce qu'il descendait d'une famille de sang pure , mais sur ce point la je me gourais car il était de sang mêlé seulement . Mais les sangs de bourbes le répugnaient plus que tout et c'est pourquoi il restait avec mon amie …

Quelques jours après ça , j'obtenais enfin une réponse à l'une de mes nombreuses questions . Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour le dîner mais j'étais retournée dans mon dortoir pour ranger mes livres de cours alors je parcourrais les couloirs en me dépêchant pour arriver avant qu'on ne serve les desserts . Au détour d'un couloir je tombais sur un élève de poufsouffle qui saignait du nez .

"- ça va ? m'inquiétai-je .

- Hein ? Oh , oui oui , ça m'arrive quand je suis nerveux …m'expliqua-t-il un peu honteux .

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? proposai-je .

- Ce serait sympa , je sais pas ou c'est !

- Moi non plus , mais à deux on trouvera bien !"

Nous parcourûmes une bonne dizaine de couloirs en dispersant un peu plus de sang à chaque instant .Mais ne parvîmes pas à notre but après plus d'une longue demi-heure . Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans l'infirmerie , nous ne trouvâmes personne et dûmes traverser la longue pièce remplie de lits d'un blanc immaculé . Il y avait une porte sur le mur du fond , j'allai toquer et quelques seconde après seulement la porte s'ouvrait . Et c'est la que je la rencontrais enfin : la femme en blanc . Elle nous fixait d'un air suspicieux mais dès qu'elle aperçus mon compagnon , elle se précipita vers lui et en deux ou trois coups de baguettes magique son nez était en pleine forme si on oubliait le sang séché qui recouvrait son visage .Nous la remerciâmes et nous dépêchâmes d'aller rejoindre les autres pour le dessert .

A la table des Serdaigle , je m'informai sur l'infirmière dont j'avais déjà rêvé plusieurs fois à présent . Julien m'appris qu'elle s'appelait Madame Pomfresh , c'était en réalité une femme charmante mais très stricte et très concernée par l'état de ces patients , un peu trop même .

"- L'année dernière , je me suis fait frappé par un cognard au cours d'un match de Quidditch et elle m'a " obligé " a resté plus d'une semaine à l'infirmerie ! "

Si j'avais trouvé une réponse , je me retrouvais avec encore plus de questions qu'au départ . Qu'est ce que pouvait bien faire cette infirmière dans mon rêve et , si j'analysai bien la situation le changement de personne de mon dernier rêve prouvait que le personnage principale m'était encore inconnu , qui pouvait-il bien être ?! 

°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'ais été assez discrète pour le moment , parce que je ne savait pas trop ce que vous pensiez de cette histoire vu qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de review ( càd une ! ).

Pour être franche j'ais quelques petits problèmes , très petits , très drôle pour certains mais bon … Je ne suis pas encore très très au point avec et avec cette histoire .

D'abord avec Fanfiction parce que …J'ais oublié comment on répond aux reviews !! ptdr Je suis vraiment désolée , ça fait trop minable , mais j'y suis arrivé la première fois mais je pense que c'était un coup de bol ! J'ais peur de cliquer sur le mauvais bouton et d'effacer votre review donc je veux pas faire de bêtise ! 

Si non je ne suis pas très au point avec ma fanfic parce que je l'écris un peut au fur et à mesure , j'aimerais fixé une date pour à laquelle je publierais régulièrement les nouveaux chapitres mais je ne vais pas régulièrement sur le pc et ce serait un peut dure de donné des dates comme ça . J'ignore aussi le nombre de chapitre que je vais écrire , pour le moment le seule nombre que je peut vous donné c'est : beaucoup ! 

Un peu vague , j'avoue , mais cette histoire va recouvrir une assez longue période donc si j'écris bien ça devrai faire ou – 40 chapitres … j'espère peut être un peu ! 

Si non j'aimerais bien changer mon résumer , mais j'ais pas beaucoup d'idées donc vous pouvez toujours me donné un p'tit coup de pouce , ce serait sympa !

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donné vos impressions , ça m'aide beaucoup ! 

En espérant ne pas vous décevoir , merci beaucoup pour tout et au chapitre prochain !! Bye .

( ps : désolé si y a des fautes d'orthographe ! :p )


	6. Chapter V

Chapitre 5 :

Chapitre 5 : vengeance , vengeance .

Tout se déroulait pour le mieux dans ma petite vie depuis quelques temps , deux jours pour tout vous dire .

Je suivait les cours toujours aussi attentive que le premier jour , enfin les marges de mes livres n'allaient bientôt plus supporter les dessins et gribouillis divers que j'y mettais mais ça tant que Lily ne le remarquait pas je n'avais rien à craindre .

J'étais un peu surexcitée depuis le début de la semaine car le premier cours de balais avait été annoncé pour jeudi , et mine de rien les vacances de Noël approchaient dangereusement . C'était le sujet principale de toutes les conversations .Le ski , la neige , le froid , les fractures , les batailles de boules de neiges , des avalanches , les montagnes c'est décidément pas mon truc …

"- Tu part en vacances ? demandai-je à Rémus alors que nous travaillions dans la salle d'étude .

- Hum .. Non je ne peu pas … répondit-il un peu nerveusement .

- T'es parents ne veulent pas ?

- Non , c'est juste que …hum… Je suis malade et ma mère ne veut pas que ça s'aggrave si je quitte le château .

- Ah d'accord ! Et toi Lily ?

- Humm ? fit-elle en émergant de son livre .

- Je te demandais si tu partais en vacances ? dis-je .

- Ah ! Heu , oui je vais dans le nord de la Suisse avec ma famille , on va skier ! Et toi tu part ? me demanda-t-elle en retour .

- Je sais pas , il faudrait que je demande à mes parents . Je vais leur envoyer une lettre tout à l'heure !"

Leur réponse se fit plus rapide que la dernière fois , heureusement , ou plutôt malheureusement , ils me demandaient de rester au château pour cette fois , car ils devaient rendre visite à la famille et que les temps étaient dangereux avec vous-savez-qui et ces sbires . J'étais en sécurité à Poudlard et ils me promettaient de m'écrire prochainement .

La poisse , c'est pas que j'avais quelque chose contre cette école mais quitte à passé ces vacances quelque part autant ne pas resté sur son lieux de travail ! En même temps je pourrais visiter les lieux de font en comble mais j'aurais tout de même aimé revoir mes parents !

Le lendemain j'avais mon premier cours de balais volant , j'allais enfin faire mes preuves dans les airs et si j'étais assez forte je pourrais peut être piquer la place d'un des poursuiveurs de Serdaigle ! On peut toujours rêver …

Je me rendais au lieux de rendez-vous avec une Lily légèrement anxieuse , c'est vrai qu'elle n'était jamais montée sur un balai .

"- Qu'est ce qui te fait peur ? lui demandais-je .

- J'ais peur de tombé et que tout le monde se moque de moi ! La plus part des élèves sont déjà montés sur des balais …

- Ce n'est pas vrai enfin ! Regarde , Rémus et Peter ne l'ont jamais fait et Manon , Jessica et Jack , Michael et Eloïse non plus !

- Oui … se força-t-elle à répondre .

- Ce n'est pas difficile de voler , tu doit être détendue et attentive à tout ce qui t'entoure , si tu est trop crispée sur ton manche tu va ou bien tombé ou bien mal te tenir et tu aura mal demain , lui expliquai-je me souvenant des leçons que j'avais avec mon père quand j'étais petite . Le reste notre professeur nous le dira ."

Le professeur en question était une femme , Madame Bibbine , elle nous attendais au milieu de la pelouse du parc , entourée pas une vingtaine de balais en pas trop bon état . Les élèves se mirent en cercles autour d'elle en attendant ces instructions :

"- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis Madame Bibbine , prenez tous un balais et mettez vous ensuite en rang de bout à gauche du balais que vous aurez choisi ."

J'attrapai rapidement un Brossdur 5 et une Etoile Filante que je passais à Lily et allai me placé à coté d'elle avant de poser mon balais au sol .Quand tout le monde fut placé correctement , madame Bibbine inspecta une dernière fois nos position puis nous demanda de tendre la main droite au dessus du manche de notre balais et de d'ordonner d'une voix ferme et fort " debout ! " .

Après quelques seconde de réflexion de la part des l'élèves on entendait de toute part du group des " debout " septiques , d'autres acharnés ou encore timides . Certains menaient à termes tandis que d'autres laissaient encore à désirer . Je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal cela dit , j'avais du répété deux fois la formule avant que mon Brossdur ne daigne s'élever jusqu'a ma main.

Lorsque tous les élèves arrivèrent à bout de l'exercice le professeur nous fit monté sur le manche de notre engin .Elle passa alors entre les élèves pour rectifier nos position . Avant qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'à nous j'essayais d'aidé Lily à se détendre et a amélioré sa position .

"- S'il faut que tu tombe , je préfère que se soit après que j'ais tout tenter pour que cela n'arrive pas , lui dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil . "

Le professeur du tout de même rectifier quelques détails mais félicita mon amie pour ce début pas trop mauvais . Après avoir fini son tour , elle nous expliqua comment décoller , la l'excitation monta d'un cran , le moment que tout le monde attendait ou redoutait était arrivé , nous allions voler . Au coup de sifflet je donnais un coup de pied au sol et m'élevais dans les airs , j'avais bien envie de faire un tour dans le parc mais je laissai ça pour plus tard , quitte à se faire remarquer autant en profiter pour ne pas faire perdre de points à sa maison par la même occasion . Il semblerait que James et Sirius n'aient pas vu les choses du même point de vue et , alors que tous les élèves redescendaient docilement vers le sol , comme le professeur nous l'avait intimer , les deux compères firent un petit tour pour la postérité . Ce fut assez drôle d'un point de vue extérieur , surtout lorsque madame Bibbine fut obligé de monter sur un pauvre Comète 260 pour partir à la poursuite des deux élèves rebelles .

Ce jour la ils firent perdre plus de 60 points à leur maison et eurent en prime plusieurs retenue , pas seulement de la part du professeur de vole . On ne devait pas trop les aimer a Gryffondor ces deux la !

"- Tu rigoles ! Tout le monde les idolâtre c'est terrible je ne comprend pas pourquoi ! Et quand ils nous font perdre des points on ne fait attention qu'a leurs exploits ! m'expliqua Lily après que je lui ai fait part de ma réflexion . " 

Le reste de la semaine se passa plutôt bien et chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion je planchais sur ma vengeance contre Ruzard …J'avais déjà plusieurs idées mais ils y avait encore trop de défauts à mes plans , il m'en fallait un parfait ! Reste plus qu'a le trouver …

Au début de la troisième semaine de novembre , alors que je me rendais vers ma salle commune je croisais sur le chemin les maraudeurs au grand complet .

"- Tient ! fis-je surprise . Salut Rémus !

- Samantha ! Tu es justement la personne que nous cherchions ! s'interposa James alors que son ami allait me répondre .

- Oh ! Fichtre si j'avais été au courrant je me serais bien gardé de montrer le bout de mon nez , dis-je moqueuse .

- Ah ah ! répondit Black . Tu te souvient de notre accord , n'est ce pas ?! Et bien il est temps d'honorer ta part du contrat , on voudrait aller dans ta salle commune ! continua –t-il avec un grand sourire .

- C'est bien ma veine ! Bon suivez moi ! fit-je en prenant la tête du groupe . "

Ils allaient enfin se rendre compte de ma supercherie , j'aurais préféré ne pas être la pour voir ça mais ça aurait été un peu dur … Arrivé devant la porte de la salle je m'arrêtai et attendis que l'aigle me pose une question …

"- Alors Scofield , on se souvint plus du mot de passe ?! se moqua Black .

- Ah ah , très drôle Black ! Le truc c'est qu'il n'y à pas de mot de passe pour entré dans notre salle commune ! répondis-je en souriant .

- Quoi ?! Mais vous faites comment alors ?

- On doit répondre à une question de réflexion tout simplement !

- Qu'est ce que le temps ? intervint alors la voix de l'oiseau sur la porte .

- Qu'est ce que vous en pensez , demandais-je aux quatre garçons qui me répondirent tous en haussant les épaules . le temps en soi n'existe pas et c'est une propriété de nos idées. Certaines de nos idées ont lieu avant d'autres, certaines ont lieu simultanément. Sans idées, il n'y aurait pas de temps. Et vis versa .

La porte s'ouvrit devant nous , malgré le fait que je n'étais pas trop sur de ce que je venais de dire . Les maraudeurs se précipitèrent dans la pièce en me promettant milles morts pour le coups que je leur avait fait . Je leur tirai la langue avant d'allé m'asseoir a une table pour travaillé , tandis qu'ils visitaient les lieux sous les yeux émerveillés des filles de ma maison .J'étais plongée dans " Comment distinguer un champignon d'une limace Hamisiotique . " lorsque les maraudeurs commencèrent a faire beaucoup de bruits . D'après se que j'avais cru comprendre , James et Sirius racontaient à un groupe de filles , leurs derniers exploits , avec les gestes et le suspense qui plus est .Je les écoutaient un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'ils racontaient l'heure de retenue que j'avais passé avec eux . Enfin , la " racontaient " c'est beaucoup dire , en réalité ils brodaient beaucoup …D'après eux , Hagrid nous avaient envoyé dans la Foret interdite , seuls , et nous avaient demandé de lui rapporté un crabbe de feu pour que le garde chasse puisse le croiser avec un manticord et donner naissance à un scrout à pétard … Je levais les yeux au ciel et me levais pour allé mettre mon grain de sel dans cette histoire .

"- Mais nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre qu'un Chartier (°) qui d'après moi avait de loin un vocabulaire plus élaboré que les deux zigotos devant vous ! intervins-je faisant rire quelques personnes dans l'assemblée .

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?! s'indigna Potter .

- Je te signal que j'étais la ! Et je ne fait que raconter la vérité !! fis-je avec un grand sourire .

- Laisse tombé James , elle a décidé de nous casser les pieds aujourd'hui ! On retourne chez les Gryffondors , à plus tard les filles ! dit Black en traînant ces amis en dehors de la pièce ."

Cette réaction était plus que bizarre mais il était tard et je décidai d'allé me coucher et de remettre ça à plus tard . Je ne dormis pas bien cette nuit la , je ne fit pas mon rêve habituel mais un plus étrange encore . Dehors tout était blanc et le château était presque vide , ce devait être les vacances de Noël , en toute logique , et je parcourrais les couloirs jusqu'à la grande salle ou déjeunaient les quelques élèves resté au collège . Lorsque j'entrai tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et d'un coup je fut propulsée devant la table des professeurs où Dumbledore me fixait de ces yeux bleus avant de se changé en un Vous-savez-qui plus réel que jamais . La toute ma famille arriva en transplanant directement entre lui et moi et d'un coup de baguette magique , le Seigneur des Ténèbres les réduisit en sandres avant d'éclater d'un rire sadique . Je me réveillai en pleures et après quelque minutes de passage à vide je regardais mon réveille pour voir dans combien de temps je devais me lever , le seul problème c'est que j'aurais déjà du être levée depuis plus de 20 minutes ! 

J'ignorai par quel malheur mon réveille n'avait pas sonné , et par lequel mes amies n'avaient pas cru bon de me réveillé , mais je me précipitais dans la salle de bain , m'arrachais la moitié de la tête avec ma brosse à cheveux , avalais une chocogrenouille en guise de " brossage de dents " enfilais mon uniforme à la quatrième vitesse , attrapais mon livre de potion et me précipitait hors de mon dortoir .

Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait que ça me tombe dessus le jour ou je commence par deux heures dans ces maudits cachots ?! Je n'avais pas pour habitude de prendre un petit déjeuné se jour la donc j'en profitais pour prendre une douche lorsque les autres filles mangeaient , mais la c'était un peut foutu .J'arrivais bien évidemment en retard au cours et m'excusais une bonne centaine de fois mais le professeur enleva tout de même 10 points à ma maison .

Je m'installais donc pitoyablement a la table ou étais assise Lily et c'est la que je me rendis compte que Black et Potter arboraient un immense sourire tout les deux !Je déchirais rapidement un bout de parchemin et griffonnais une question à leur intention .Après le leur avoir envoyé , qu'il ait fait le tour de la moitié de la classe , que chacun de leur bande l'ait lu et qu'ils aient enfin répondu , il me revint tout déchiré mais on pouvait encore lire dessus :

" – Auriez vous , par le plus grand des hasards , quelque chose à voir avec mon retard ? 

- Ah Ah Ah , dent pour dent , œil pour œil , Scofield , à charge de revanche !"

Je chiffonnai rageusement le papier et ruminai ma colère pendant les deux heures de cours . Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin , je me précipitai vers c'est deux imbéciles et leur hurlai leurs quatre vérités :

"- Mais vous avez quel age ! Vous vous rendez pas compte que vos blagues débiles ont des conséquences sur les gens qui vous entourent ! J'ais pas que ça à faire d'arrivé en retard à tout les cours , moi ! J'ais pas besoin de vos conneries , j'ais d'autres problèmes à régler que vos tête de crétins finis ! Vous pouvez êtres sûr que je vais vous le faire payer !! Et pas qu'un peut !! "

J'avais déjà tourné les talons et parcouru le couloir hargneusement avant qu'ils n'aient compris a première phrase , j'y étais peut être allé un peu fort mais s'il fallait que je les supporte pendant les 7 prochaines années autant qu'ils sachent à quoi s'en tenir . Je retournais rapidement pour prendre les cours dont j'avais besoin pour le resté de la journée , dans la précipitation de ce matin , je n'avais pris que le stricte nécessaire .

En plus de me venger de Ruzard je devais me venger des maraudeurs …Il le fallait plus que tout parce que rien n'est pire que de faire des menaces sans allé jusqu'au bout de ce qu'on dit , après les gens comprennent que vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir vos engagement et se permettent de vous marcher sur le pieds et ça je refusais de le laissé faire !

Pour les maraudeurs c'était facile , j'avais déjà ma petite idée de ce qu'il allait leur arriver , mais pour Ruzard , je cherchais toujours …

Le soir même de ma malheureuse aventure , j'envoyais un hibou à ma mère , pour lui demandé un service , sans trop lui dire que c'était pour une vengeance , et pour lui raconter mon cauchemar . Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir en sortant de mon lit mais maintenant que j'avais le temps d'y repenser ce rêve me paraissait de plus en plus étrange . Bon j'avais pour habitude de faire des rêves bizarres mais je ne faisais jamais de cauchemars c'est pourquoi celui la et l'autre étaient si anormales pour moi .

Je reçu sa réponse quelques jours plus tard , dans sa lettre ma mère ne parlait pas beaucoup de mon rêve , me conseillant seulement de boire une infusion de plantes avant d'allé me coucher pour me relaxer . Le plus intéressant était certainement le colis qu'elle m'avait envoyé , étant une alchimiste de renommée ma mère pouvait me fournir des produits assez particuliers , bien sur je ne profitais que rarement de cet avantage . Ma vengeance allait être terrible …Niarck !

Le soir même je me rendais au 7ième étage devant le portrait de la grosse dame , depuis plusieurs semaine déjà , je m'étais mise d'accord avec Lily pour qu'elle me dise les mots de passe permettant l'accès à la tour des Gryffondors .

"- Lutins de Cornouailles , dis-je au tableau pour qu'il me laisse entré ."

Je traversais la salle commune comme si de rien était et montai l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons , une chance que les filles puissent y accéder ! Lorsque je fut certaine qu'il n'y avait personne dans leur chambre , j'entrais précautionneusement et sortais de mon sac un flacon de poudre jaune . J'en répandais un peut partout , sur les quatre lits , ça me faisais un peu de peine de faire ça à Rémus mais … un donné pour un rendu , il n'avait pas empêcher les autres de me faire un mauvais tour , voila sa punition ! J'en mettais même dans leurs armoires et dans la salle de bain pour être sûr de bien les avoir dans les moindre recoins , après être certainement de bien en avoir mis partout je tapotais le sol devenu jaune , avec ma baguette magique et prononçai l'incantation " Amplificatum " . Tous les grains de poudre se mirent a gonflés instantanément et se changèrent en bulles de savons .Je me dépêchai de quitter les lieux du crime et ne m'inquiétais pas d'être discrète ou non de toute manière il était évident que les maraudeurs me suspecteraient en première …

Après avoir commis cette horrible action je me permettais de faire un petit tour dans le château , et alors que j'arrivais au bout de ma promenade , je tombais sur un protrait qui ne m'était pas totalement inconnu …

"- Bonjour , le saluai-je avec un peu de réserve . Vous êtes Edouard MonPetit n'est ce pas ? 

- Nous connaissons nous , mademoiselle ? me demanda l'homme à la moustache bleue .

-Et bien j'ais déjà eu le plaisir de voir rencontrer monsieur . 

- Oh , qu'elle surprise ! Toutes mes excuse demoiselle , je n'ais as pour habitude d'avoir de la visite , dit-il en essayant de coiffer ces épis verts . "

Je me pressais d'allé à la grande salle pour le dîner , et pour voir le résultat de ma blague , après avoir longtemps parlé avec l'alchimiste du tableau . Malheureusement les maraudeurs ne descendirent pas manger ce soir la et je du me contenté d'imaginé la tête qu'il devaient faire .Bien sur pour être parfaitement quite avec la bande , j'étais passée dans la matinée à la blanchisserie du château pour prendre tous leurs vêtements propres , comme sa ma vengeance était totale …

°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o

C'est un peut sadique de m'arrêter ici , je sais mais il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir l'effet de la vengeance de Scofield ! Alors à bientôt en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! 


	7. Chapter VI

Chapitre 6 :Le bureau du directeur & les cuisines .

Je du attendre le petit déjeuné du lendemain matin avant de voir le résultat tell que je l'avais imaginé :

Alors que tout le monde déjeunait tranquillement dans la grande salle , un peu avant que les chouettes et les hiboux ne viennent nous livrer le courrier quatre garçons arrivèrent en trombe dans la salle .

"- SCOFIELD !! crièrent Black et Potter d'une même voix , mettant fin à toutes les conversations et faisant dévier tous les centres d'intérêts vers eux .

- Qu'est ce que tu nous à fait ? m'interrogea rageusement Black alors que je m'avançais vers le groupe ."

C'était vraiment beau à voir , ils étaient tous recouverts un duvet blanc , je devais me mordre la langue pour me retenir de pété de rire .Black était rouge de fureur sous ces petites plumes frisées , derrière lui, Potter me lançait un regard noir , à il était beau don juant avec ces cheveux noir de jet et son visage recouvert de plumes ! HI hi Hi ! Et sur le pas de la porte se tenaient les deux autres , silencieux , clames et légèrement honteux . Même leur vêtements étaient couverts de plumes .

"- Alors ? me pressa de répondre l'un des oiseau .

- Œil pour œil , dent pour dent Sirius ! Rien de plus rien de moins ! répondis-je avec un air malicieux .

- Mais c'est hors jeux ! T'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! s'indigna James .

- Au contraire ! Et pour preuve : je l'ais fait ! De plus , vous , vous pouvez toujours suivre les cours donc je ne vous fait pas perdre de points contrairement a ceux que vous m'avez fait perdre …

- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? intervint le professeur McGonagall .

- Scofield nous à fait une mauvaise blague ! cafta Black .

- C'est parfaitement faux ! Je n'ais rien a voir avec ce qui leur arrive professeur , je ne sais même pas se qui les recouvre ! démenti-je ."

Le professeur de métamorphoses nous regarda tous les cinq d'un air sévère puis leva les yeux au ciel. La directrice des rouges et or avait déjà du en bavé pas mal avec ces quatre cocos ! Et c'était pas fini …

"- Ce ci ne relève pas de mon autorité , suivez moi , vous cinq , dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte ."

Entre temps le professeur Chourave était venue observé mon œuvre , et se précipita à la suite de McGonagall .

"- Attendez , comment ça " pas de votre autorité " ? demandais-je en suivant les deux professeurs . Ou allons nous ?

- Dans le bureau du directeur , mademoiselle Scofield . répondit-la directrice des Gryffondors .

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte Minerva , c'est un exploits qui se trouve sur ces enfants !

- Nous verrons cela plus tard , Pomona ! "

Je suivais les deux femmes avec une assez mauvaise impression , j'allais devoir me défendre bec et ongles si je ne voulais pas avoir une nouvelle retenue , ou pire être virée du collège .Nous traversâmes le château pour arrivé au deuxième étage , face à une gigantesque statue représentant une gargouille .

"- Nids de cafards , prononça alors le professeur McGonagall , la gargouille s'écarta alors de notre passage et le mur situé derrière elle se sépara en deux, révélant des escaliers de pierre en colimaçon . "

Madame Chourave me fit passé en première , suivie de près pas Sirius , Rémus , James et enfin Peter qui n'en menaient pas large .

Les escaliers se mirent alors en mouvement et nous firent monter comme un escalator . Nous montions lentement vers notre perte tandis que l'entrée à la gargouille se ferme derrière les deux professeurs qui avaient fermé la marche. Les escaliers débouchaient sur une porte de chêne soigneusement polie avec un marteau d'airain en forme de griffon. La porte n'était pas insonorisée et en haut des marge on pouvait entendre quelqu'un parler dans le bureau . Je laissais le professeur de botanique le soin d'ouvrir la porte qui permettait l'accès à une large pièce circulaire comportant plusieurs fenêtres par les quels on pouvait voir les terrain de Quidditch .

Le bureau contenait plusieurs tables à pieds fins supportant divers curieux instruments d'argent qui bourdonnaient et émettaient de petites volutes de fumée . Les murs du bureau étaient recouverts des portraits des directeurs et directrices précédents . Le mur situé immédiatement derrière le bureau du directeur comportait une étagère sur laquelle est rangé le Choixpeau magique et sur un autre mur se trouvais une cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un feu .

Derrière la porte se trouvait un perchoir doré sur lequel dormais un magnifique oiseau aux plumes rouges et ors. Je m'approchais de l'animal pour évité de faire face à l'instant critique . Le bureau à parement vide malgré le fait qu'on entendais une personne parlé toute seule , c'était probablement Dulbledore qui réfléchissait tout haut .Il vint enfin s'asseoir a son bureau quelques minutes plus tard , alors que le professeur McGonagall faisait apparaître six sièges de l'autre coté de l'énorme meuble aux pieds en forme de serres .

"-Excusé moi , j'étais en train d'écrire une lettre pour le ministre de la magie . Que puis-je faire pour vous Minerva ?demanda le directeur en pausant sur nous un regard bien veillant .

- Ces cinq élèves ont débarqué se matin dans la grande salle en criant au scandale . Il semblerait qu ce soit à cause d'une satanée blague .

- Albus , si je ne me trompe pas , ce qui recouvre ces Gryffondors est la première phase d'évolution des Mimbulus Mimbletonia à tentacules . C'est plantes sont plus que rares et ce serait une avancée fantastique pour cette école si nous pouvions en avoir dans nos serres ! intervint le professeur de botanique .

- Comment ça la première phase d'évolution ?! s'enquit Peter ."

J'avais un immense sourire sur le visage , et Dumbledore compris parfaitement la situation lorsqu'il croisa mon regard , il me renvoya mon sourire .

"- Ce sont des plumes qu'on a sur nous ! Non ?demanda Sirius , dont la voix était anormalement aiguë .

- Et bien , en réalité c'est du pollen ! l'informais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

- Quoi ?! On a du pollen sur la tronche ? s'exclama James en se frottant le visage .

- Je suis allergique aux fleures … pleurnicha Peter .

- Monsieur Potter arrêtez ça tout de suite avant que je ne vous attache les mains dans le dos ! cria Madame Chourave en menaçant James avec son index .

- S'il vous plait ! Calmez vous ! intervint le directeur que tout cela faisait bien rire .Bon , continua-t-il lorsque tout le monde l'écoutait enfin , puisqu'il n'y à pas de dégâts quelconque pour Poudlard , je pense qu'il est inutile de retirer des points à ces élèves , n'est ce pas Minerva ?

- Si vous permettez , monsieur le directeur , fit Black avec un air supérieur que son duvet rendais grotesque , notre dortoir et lui aussi recouvert de pollen , j'en conclu donc que Samantha Scofield , ici présente , a bien causé des dégâts au château !

- Faux ! le coupai-je dans son résonnement . Lorsque les Mimbulus seront arrivées à maturité il ne restera plus aucune trace dans leur dortoir ! expliquai-je en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux , j'avais du mal à fixer son regard perçant alors je baissais la tête et fixai mes genoux .

- Je vois , répondit-il , Combien de temps faudra-t-il à ces plantes pour atteindre leur maturité ? demanda -t– il en regardant les joues des quatre garçons .

- Et bien , pour être franche Albus , je n'en ai pas la moindre idée , dit Pomona .

- Normalement quelques semaines , après elles pourront être déplacées et plongée dans de l'eau salée .

- Quelques semaines ?! s'indignèrent James et Sirius .

- De l'eau salée ? demanda Rémus .

- Oui , en fait les Mimbulus Mimbletonia à tentacules sont des plantes marines , le fait qu'elles soient rare s'explique simplement par le fait qu'elles poussent sur la terre ferme et qu'elles ont besoin d'un endroit chaud et sec pour arrivé à maturité , après quoi elles doivent vivre sous l'eau car elles se nourrissent d'algues et de petits animaux aquatiques mais le problème c'est qu'elle arrivent rarement à atteindre l'eau seules , elles meurent donc la plus part du temps .

- Cela mériterais bien une vingtaine de points pour Serdaigle ! fit remarqué Dumbledore en me faisant un clin d'œil auquel je répondis par un grand sourire tandis que les maraudeurs enrageaient .

- Mais on ne va pas se promener comme ça pendant plusieurs semaines ?!

- Le mieux serait que vous restiez tranquilles le temps que ces plantes évoluent , vous irez voir madame chourave tout les jours pour qu'elle prenne note des changement , je pense que mademoiselle Scofield pourrait vous aidé professeur , ce serait un bon travail d'étude .

- Oh excellente idée ! s'exclama la botaniste en tapant dans ces mains , je pourrais aussi travailler sur la vie des Mimbulus après leur maturité avec les septièmes années . Oh c'est parfait !!

- Très bien , vous pouvez partir les enfants , nous nous mettrons d'accord avec les directeurs de vos maisons et madame chourave et vous serez mis au courrant de votre nouvel horaire au plus tard demain matin ! nous congédia le directeur ."

Je me levai de ma chaise , saluais les trois professeur et sortais en vitesse de ce bureau . Tout c'était parfaitement passé ! J'avais fait gagner des points à ma maison , je m'étais vengée des deux affreux et le mieux dans tout ça : J'allais les étudier !! C'est trop bon !

" Tu es vraiment terrible Scof ! fit Black derrière moi alors que nous descendions les escaliers .

- Je t'ais déjà dis que je m'appelais Scofield ! Et puis , c'est vrai , je suis terrible mais au moins vous savez à qui vous avez affaire !

- Au moins grâce à toi on va rater des cours ! fit remarqué James qui arrivait suivi des deux autres .

- Et on a pas fait perdre de points à Gryffondor , ajouta Rémus avec un petit sourire , mais ça m'ennuie tout de même un peut de rater les cours , c'est important !

- Oh s'il te plait ! firent les reste de la bande en lui donnant des tapes amicales dans le dos . "

Avec toute cette histoire on avait pas eu le temps de déjeuné et comme les cours avaient déjà commencé depuis pas mal de temps , on en profita pour allé remplir nos estomacs qui criaient famine .

"- On connaît le chemin qui mène aux cuisines , m'expliqua Peter , alors que je les suivait à travers les dédales de passages secrets que James et Sirius semblaient connaître par cœur ."

Arrivé devant un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit , je commençais à douté un peu de leurs connaissances géographiques mais James chatouilla la pour qui se mit a rire alors que le tableau pivotait pour nous laissé entré dans une immense salle dont les dimensions étaient égales à celle de la grande salle et la décoration était pratiquement pareil aussi : Quatre énormes tables s'étendaient sur toute la longueur de la pièce , seulement sur le mur du fond , au lieux d'y avoir des fenêtres et plus rien de trouvait une gigantesque cuisine , avec des fourneaux énormes , de plats et des marmites un peut partout et surtout : au lieux d'y avoir des élèves , il y avait une bonne centaine d'elfes de maison .

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la pièce ils nous accueillir comme des rois , près à nous servir sans broncher une seul seconde au contraire . Alors que Sirius et James commandaient tout se qui leur passaient pas la tête Rémus et Peter faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas déranger les petits cuisiniers . Je me contentai de demandé des œufs sur le plats et un toast et allai m'installer à coté des garçons qui c'étaient assis à la table qui était à la place de celle des Gryffondors .

"- Tout de même , je tient à te féliciter Sam ! déclara James alors que des elfes nous apportaient déjà à manger . C'était un coup digne des maraudeurs , pas vrai les gas ?

- Mouais , enfin …marmona Sirius alors que les deux autres acquiesçaient .

- Comment ça " Mouais " , demandais-je sur la défensive .

- Bah t'es une fille , donc ce serait plutôt un coup digne des MaraudeuseS ! fit-il avec un air malicieux .

- Rêve pour que je fasse un groupe de fille et que je le baptise comme ça ! De tout manière je crois que c'est déjà fait !

- C'est vrai ? s'informa James d'un air avide en mâchonnant un pomme de terre .

- Oui , vous avez un fan-club de filles en quatrième année ."

Cela les intéressa extrêmement fort et je pense que je nourris un peut leur vanité à ce déjeuné . Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et d'une centaine de questions plus tard je commençais à me lassée de les instruire sur leurs groupies et décidais de lancé un bout d'omelette sur le premier qui me pausait une question . Pas de change pour lui , ce fut Rémus qui reçu le premier bout d'œuf dans le visage , après quoi s'en suivit une grande batail de nourriture , pour la plus grande horreur des elfes qui se trouvaient autour de nous . Mais nous rigolâmes bien et c'est recouverts d'œufs , de pommes de terres , de côtelettes et de sauce tomate que nous parcourrions les couloirs pour allé dîner dans la grande salle .En effets nous avions passé toute la journée dans les cuisines a nous chamaillé , à papoter et a manger . Tout le monde était déjà assis à sa table et lorsque nous arrivâmes en trombe , Dumbledore faisait un discourt .

"- Voila justement les cinq personnes dont je vous parlais , dit-il en faisant un geste de la mais pour nous désigner . Venez , continuât-il , j'ais quelque petites choses à voir avec vous ! "

Nous traversâmes la pièce sous les regards et les commentaires de tous les élèves .Arrivé devant la table des professeur , le directeur nous fit un grand sourire et ne prêta pas attention aux taches de nourriture sur nos vêtements .

" Nous avons convenus , vos professeurs et moi , qu'il était préférable que vous ne suiviez pas les cours durant les prochaines semaines , nous expliqua-t-il , vous aussi mademoiselle , fit-il en me regardant au dessus de ces lunettes en forme de demi-lune , je compte sur vous et sur monsieur Lupin pour garder un œil sur les autres , ils sont sous votre responsabilité , ainsi que les Mimbulu..Truc ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui monsieur , répondis-je en même temps que les quatre Gryffondors .

- Bien ! A cause de l'état de votre dortoir , continua la professeur Dumbledore en regardant les garçons , vous logerez momentanément dans des quartiers que monsieur Ruzard vous indiquera . Chaque après-midi vous passerez dans le bureau du Professeur Chourave pour qu'elle examine les … plantes ! Vos valises ont été déplacées dans votre nouveau dortoir , les votre aussi mademoiselle Scofield .

- Je dormirais avec eux ? demandai-je déconcertée .

- Y aurait-il un problème ?

- Hum … Non , monsieur , aucun ! "

J'échangeais un regard avec James puis allais m'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles .Au cours de tout le dîner je répondais à des remarques admiratives envers mon travail de maître et plaisantais avec les autres élèves de ma maison . Après que le repas fut fini je retrouvais les maraudeurs pour nous rendre a nos nouveaux quartiers .Ruzard nous conduisit a l'aile est du quatrième étage et nous indiqua le mot de passe pour entré dans la tour qui nous avait été attribuée .

Le tableau ouvrait sur une grande salle circulaire toute colorée de mauve , les meubles étaient pratiquement semblables à ceux qui se trouvaient dans nos salles communes habituelles . Dans un coin étaient disposées plusieurs tables de travail , dans un autres plusieurs fauteuils étaient rassemblés et sur le mur en face de la porte se trouvait une cheminée entourée de canapés .

Ce fut seulement le soir venu , après plusieurs parties d'échecs et de crises de fou rire , nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul dortoir ou étaient disposés les cinq lits . Je faisait abstraction de ce détail et me couchais , trop fatiguée pour râler .Je passais une nuit exécrables , remplie de ces rêves qui me poursuivaient .Je me réveillai en sursaut au milieu de la nuit et me rendais dans la salle commune , trop effrayée pour me rendormir .J'allumais un feux dans l'âtre et m'allongeai dans un des canapés après quelques minutes au cours desquelles je tentais de comprendre qui pouvait bien être la personne qui se transformait en loup-garou dans mon premier rêve , j'allai cherché un parchemin , une plume et de l'encre et écrivais une lettre à ma famille pour leur donné de mes nouvelles après quoi je m'endormis dans la chaleur de la pièce et me réveillais seulement dans les environs de 10h du matin le jour suivant .

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voila un nouveau chapitre ! j'ais mis un peu plus de temps à l'écrire que d'habitude mais je regardais la tv en même temps alors toutes mes excuses ! Je ne sais si il était très bien , la réaction de Dumbledore était peu être un peut trop légère … En tout cas je tient à vous dire que c'est sympa d'écrire cette histoire surtout quand vous me donnez vos impressions , c'est vraiment super ! Alors à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	8. Chapter VII

Chapitre 7 :

Chapitre 7 : Maturité et vacances de Noël .

C'est petites vacances surprises étaient assez plaisante , il faut l'avoué , en plus d'être entouré pas les quatre garçons les plus populaires de l'école je pouvais admiré leurs visages devenir vert à cause de ma poudre magique et c'était trop tordant de les voir me boudé dessus ! Mais ils étaient encore assez sympa pour des gens qui râlent et grâce à eux mes journées étaient bien remplies :

Le matin j'essayais d'aidé Peter à rattraper le retard qu'il avait pris dans ses notes de cours , ensuite je jouais quelques parties d'échecs avec Rémus ou un des autres membre de la bande . A cause de leur état , les garçons refusaient de se joindre aux autres élèves pour manger , à l'heure des repas plusieurs elfes de maisons nous apportaient donc directement dans notre salle commune de quoi nous sustenter .La plus part du temps les conversations portaient sur le Quidditch , les exploits des maraudeurs ( ceux passés et ceux à venir ) , et nos familles .

James était enfant unique et on comprenais donc facilement qu'il soit devenue un enfant gâté quand on l'entendait parler de ses parents .Ils le sur protégeaient un peu trop à son goût et c'est pour ça qu'il profitait pleinement de sa liberté au château .S'il n'avait pas de frères ni de sœurs , Jamesy avait beaucoup de cousins , cousines , oncles ,tantes et autres . C'était agréable de l'écouté en parlé car on sentait qu'il les aimaient vraiment et qu'avec eux aussi il avait pour habitude de faire les quatre cent coups !

A côté de lui Sirius passait pour un petit malheureux , sa famille était totalement dévouée à Vous-savez-qui et il avait décidé de ne pas suivre le même chemin qu'eux , je ne pouvais que l'admirer . Sa mère était une femme insupportable qui criait toujours au scandale , son père était un mangemort et son petit frère , Régulus , n'allait pas tarder à l'être … Le reste de la famille , n'en parlons pas !

Peter ne parlait pas beaucoup mais je compris qu'il était très proche de sa mère et qu'il avait très peur de la décevoir.

Enfin il y avait Rémus , que j'aimais de plus en plus , il faut dire que c'était difficile de ne pas l'apprécié , il était chétif et a on se coupaient tous en quatre pour lui rendre service même s'il nous assurait ne pas en avoir besoin . Le voir avec du duvet vert un peu partout sur lui , le rendait encore plus … comment dire , attachant ! Je ne savais pas grand-chose de sa famille à lui non plus , il ne parlait pas beaucoup de ces choses la . Autant il était ouvert en ce qui concernait les cours et autres , autant je ne parvenais pas à lui faire dire un mot sur sa vie en dehors de l'école .

Nos après-midi , nous allions les passées dans le bureau de Madame Chourave , c'était très drôle en générale parce que James et Sirius étaient pire que des gosses . Ils refusaient tout d'abord de retirer leurs uniformes et c'était la guerre pour obtenir d'eux qu'ils retroussent leurs manches . Le plus hilarant c'était la partie ou moi et le professeur de botanique devions les enduire d'engrais ! Et oui , nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de laissé ces petites plantes mourir de faim ! La plus part du temps ces séances se terminaient en courses poursuites à travers les serres pour parvenir à faire une observation correcte de toute l'étendue de l'évolution des Mimbulus machins ! Je n'assistais pas toujours à tout , pour tout de même laissé un peu d'intimité à ces messieurs.

Toutefois , il arriva que la directrice des poufsouffles nous face remettre un mot dans lequel elle nous dispensait de ces séance de torture comme on avait décidé de les appelées , et oui elle devait encore assurer des cours lors des ses après-midi . C'est jours la c'était la fête dans nos quartier ! James et Sirius s'en donnaient à cœur joie . 

Mais vers la fin de la première semaine d'observation des quatre sujets , j'eu la peur de ma vie :

Je descendais des dortoir , encore un peu mouillée d'avoir pris une douche , et retrouvais les garçons dans la salle commune , comme chaque matin . James et Rémus jouaient aux échecs , Peter jouait la cheerleader et assis devant le feux Sirius lisait un magasine sur le Quidditch . J'allais m'assoire à coté de lui et nous étions en train de commenter les différentes équipe qui se disputaient la coupe du monde lorsque Black se mis à convulsionner et tomba au sol . Je me précipitais a genoux à coté de lui et hurlais aux autre d'aller chercher de l'aide . 

Sirius s'agitait dans tous les sens par terre et j'essayais de le maintenir tranquille du mieux que je pouvais . Mais les trois autres idiots restaient la à me regardé essayé d'aider leur ami .

"- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ?! Courrez chercher madame Pomfresh ! leur criai-je en les regardant . "

James avait un petit sourire en coin tandis qu'à côté de lui Rémus affichait un aire réprobateur et Peter lui semblait assez admiratif comme à son habitude . J'entendis alors un éclat de rire provenant du malade au sol et je compris instantanément ! C'est imbéciles se payaient ma tête ! 

"- Ah ! c'est comme ça ! dis-je en m'emparant d'un des coussins du canapé à coté duquel je me trouvais , Et bien vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe messieurs ! " 

Le reste vous pouvez facilement l'imaginé , après plus de ¾ d'heure de bataille de polochons la salle commune , le dortoir et même la salle de bain étaient totalement ravagé , et nous étions tous les cinq étalés sur tapis mauve jonché de plumes que les oreillers éventrés avaient étalés un peu partout .

La suite de la semaine se déroula sans trop d'inconvénients mais comme je devais surveiller 24h sur 24 l'équipe Aïe aïe aïe , je n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Lily ni les autres depuis longtemps . Dimanche je demandais donc à Rémus de surveillé le groupe pendant mon absence , je lui assurai de ne pas être longue , c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais dans la salle commune des Gryffondors vers 11h . Tout le monde se précipita sur moi pour avoir des nouvelles des maraudeurs , je leurs assurais que tout allait pour le mieux et que les maraudeurs les saluaient tous ! Ensuite j'allais avec Lily dans son dortoir pour être un peu hors de porté des questions .

"- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle .

- Oh , oui oui ! Ne t'en fait pas ! J'avais seulement envie de te voir , ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait plus parlé avec une fille , madame Chourave mise à part bien sur ! la rassurai-je "

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup car j'avais peur que les garçons ne fassent de bêtises en mon absence , mais je me rendis compte sur le chemin du retour que ces petits moments entre filles m'avaient manqué . Heureusement lorsque j'arrivais rien ne semblait clocher , les mecs s'amusaient à faire une course : celui qui mange le plus de marshmallows en une minute . Contre toutes attentes ce fut Peter qui gagna avec un score de 83 . Il était un peu palot après cette victoire fulgurante mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour lui outre mesure .

Je continuais de faire ces satanés rêves mais faisais de mon mieux pour que les autres ne s'en rendent pas compte , c'était assez difficile étant donné que je me réveillais en pleurant la plus part du temps mais je leur disais simplement que je faisais d'horribles cauchemars et ils ne cherchaient pas plus loin . Le pire de tout fut surtout le moment ou je me mis a revivre ces cauchemars au cours des journée , je devenais folle de terreur et d'incompréhension , j'en étais arrivée à avoir peur d'allé me coucher .Mais après avoir passé une nuit blanche je décidais d'allé faire un tour à l'infirmerie . Je demandais a l'infirmière si elle pouvais me donné quelque chose pour m'aidé à dormir et elle me promis aimablement de m'envoyé chaque soir un elfe de maison qui m'apporterait une potion .Le soir venu j'avalais le liquide infecte sous l'œil attentif du petit serviteur avant de m'endormir comme une masse . Mais rien y fait je continuais à faire ces affreux rêves .

La deuxième Nous arrivions à la fin de deuxième semaine d'observation et les gars étaient un peu sur les nerfs car les vacances de Noël étaient la semaine d'après et ils devaient tous les quatre , à part Rémus , retourné chez eux .

"- Tu retourne dans ta famille Sirius ? l'interrogeai-je étonnée .

- Seulement les trois premiers jours , m'expliqua-t-il , après je vais chez James !"

J'étais un peu jalouse , cela faisait plusieurs semaine que j'étais enfermée dans le château et maintenant que les vacances arrivaient je n'avais aucunes possibilités de partir .J'avais envoyé plusieurs lettres à mes parents essayant de les persuadé de m'autorisé à les rejoindre pour les vacances , mais ils tenaient bon et j'avais beau leur faire du chantage ils restaient obstinés .

Un soir alors que nous mangions dans la salle commune , je repensais à la vengeance que je devais toujours faire payé à Ruzard et demandais , l'aire de rien , ce que les maraudeurs feraient comme blague de mauvais goût à leur concierge préféré s'ils en avaient la possibilité , leur réponses m'ouvrirent une large gamme de choix :

"- Moi je mettrais des Doxis dans ces armoires , fit Sirius avec un air rêveur .

- Pas mal ! Mais pas assez pousser à mon goût ! Je faucherais plutôt tous les objets qu'il a confisqué et après je mettrais des Doxis dans ces armoires ! répliqua James .

- Moi je verserais une potion de babillage dans son café , intervint sérieusement Rémus .

- Je ne serais jamais douté que tu étais aussi mesquin Rémus ! constatai-je .

- Il cache très bien son jeux ! expliqua James et ébouriffant les cheveux du concerné .

- Moi je lui ferais boire une potion d'enflure ! dit timidement Peter .

- Et toi Sam ? demanda Sirius .

- Moi je ferais toutes ces choses en même temps ! fis-je avec un grand sourire ."

Et je tiendrais parole ! Il fallait juste que je trouve le moment propice .Les Mimbulus Mimbletonia à tentacules devinrent matures deux jours seulement avant que le Poudlard Express ne ramène à la gare de King's cross les élèves qui quittaient le collège pour les deux semaines à venir . Les garons étaient magnifiques , toujours recouverts du duvets devenu vert ils avaient à présent de grosses boules , semblables à des billes de billard , avec des petites tentacules brunes munies de ventouses qui avaient poussées sur leurs joues , leurs bras , jambes ou même leur torse ce qui les faisait beaucoup rire .Avec l'aide des élèves de 7ième année le professeur Chourave préleva toutes les plantes et les plaça dans des bassins remplis d'eau salée .

Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que les maraudeurs furent heureux de se débarrassés de ces choses . Nous fîmes une petite fête dans notre salle commune pour fêté le début des vacances et surtout le retour à la normale du physique des quatre Gryffondors . J'étais un peu triste ce soir la car les deux dernière semaine avait été vachement sympa et c'était dommage de pensé que je n'allais plus être aussi proche d'eux à l'avenir ! 

"- T'en fait pas Scofield ! on se donnera des petits rendez-vous dans les cuisines ou autre part dans le château ! m'assura Sirius en me faisant un clin d'œil .

- Ouais ! S'il le faut on t'acceptera même dans le groupe des Maraudeurs ! fit James dans l'euphorie du moment , mais sa réplique laissa un froid qui fit bien comprendre qu'on était tous contre cette éventualité la , mais nous éclatâmes tous de rire et la bonne humeur resta intacte toute la soirée ."

Le lendemain j'aidais Lily à faire sa valise , j'avais vraiment pas le morale , en plus d'être séparée de la bonne humeur constante des maraudeurs , presque tous les élèves quittaient l'école . 

"- Rémus reste lui aussi ! vous pourrez rester ensemble ! dit Lily pour essayer de me remonté le moral .

- Ouais … répondis-je avec mauvaise fois en mettant ces livres de cours dans un coin de sa valise ."

J'avais accompagné mes amis à la gare de Pré-au-Lard , Arnaud et son frère Julien aussi quittaient le château , j'allais être pratiquement seule pendant les deux prochaines semaines , ça allait me changer des deux dernière semaine au court des quelles j'avais été constamment entourées .

Les vacances passèrent assez vites , comme toujours , j'avais finit par me faire une raison et avait envoyé valser ma tristesse . Le château était pratiquement vide et il nous était interdit d'allé dans le parc à cause des trop fortes chutes de neige . J'avais pris pour habitude de me levé tôt pour déjeuné puis d'allé faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour m'avancer dans les cours .

Ce matin la je me levai et prenais une douche avant d'allé déjeuner , je croisais Rémus dans un couloir en allant à la grande salle , nous descendîmes ensemble pour prendre notre petit déjeuné . Nous n'étions pas encore arrivé lorsque le professeur Flitwick vint à notre rencontre , il me pria de le suivre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et partit en courrant sans même attendre ma réponse .

Je pensais que cela avait un rapport avec les Mimbulus Mimbletonia vu que cette affaire ne remontait pas à très longtemps .J'arrivais devant la gargouille une dizaine de minutes après le petit directeur de ma maison qui avait du faire le chemin en courant à toutes jambes , je n'avais pas de raison particulière pour courir . Le professeur ouvrit le passage vers l'escalier et monta les marches à toute allure , je le suivais et arrivais dans le bureau du directeur .

Dumbledore était assis dans son confortable fauteuil derrière son bureau et semblait être en pleine conversation avec un homme assit en face de lui , je le reconnu directement , c'était le ministre de la magie en personne . Ce la devait être assez grave si j'étais convoquée face aux deux plus grands homme que le monde magique ait jamais connu . Mon cœur se mis à battre à toute vitesse et ma vision de brouilla mais je me forçait à restée consciente , après tout ce n'était peut être rien !

Les deux hommes stoppèrent immédiatement leur conversation et se levèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de ma présence . Le ministre s'appelais Merwyn Wenlock , comme je ne m'intéressais pas plus que cela à la politique je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui à part que je ne l'aimais pas .Il s'avança vers moi et me serra la main d'un air solennel .

"- Mademoiselle Scofield , je suis navré de vous rencontré dans de pareil circonstances , dit-il en me proposant de m'asseoir sur la chaise ou il avait été assis l'instant d'avant ."

Je m'asseyais et ne faisais pas attention au politicien qui faisait apparaître un siège pour y poser son précieux derrière , je regardais le directeur de Poudlard droit d'en les yeux , pratiquement certaine de savoir se qu'il allait m'annoncer .Mais je l'interrogeais tout de même pour écarté toute éventualités :

"- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? 

- Je suis sincèrement navré Samantha … commença-t-il d'une voix rauque .

- Il y a eut un accident la nuit dernière , le coupa le ministre .

- Professeur ?! pressais-je Dumbledore , j'avais déjà les larmes aux yeux consciente que mon cauchemar devenait réalité .

- Le nuit dernière , Voldemort a profité que toute votre famille soit réunie pour les fêtes , pour les éliminer la liste de ces ennemis … termina le directeur d'un air grave ."

Je tremblais de la tête aux pieds comme si l'air autour de moi était devenu glacé et toute impression de réalité me quitta , j'étais dans mon cauchemar , c'était impossible , j'allais me réveillée . Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêté et les deux hommes face à moi ne savaient comment réagir . Je ne parvenais pas à me calmée et je n'y pensais même pas . 

J'allais me réveillée d'une seconde à l'autre …

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°

Voila ! Encore un chapitre de fini , et la vie de Samantha part déjà en cacahuète !

J'avoue j'ai été vachement prévisible sur ce coup la , désolé ! N'hésitez pas à me donné vos impressions ! 

A bientôt ! 


	9. Chapter VIII

Chapitre 8 : L'enterrement

Chapitre 8 : L'enterrement .

J'étais assise face a Dumbledore et tout dans sont bureau m'oppressai , je ne voulais qu'une chose c'était partir loin d'ici , loin de cet endroit froid et lugubre . Je parvenais lentement à reprendre une respiration normale et me frottai les yeux avec la manche de mon uniforme .

"- Toutes mes condoléances mademoiselle , Scofield , finit par dire Wenlock en pausant sa main sur mon épaule . C'est une énorme perte que le monde de la magie à subit aujourd'hui , votre famille était l'une des plus dévouée à notre cause .

- Que dois-je faire professeur ? demandai-je totalement perdue .

- Et bien … L'enterrement aura normalement lieux dans deux jours …commença Dumbledore .

- Le ministère de la magie va bien évidemment s'occuper de toutes les procédures mademoiselle , c'est la moindre des choses ! le coupa le ministre , une fois de plus .

- Vos parents avaient déjà payé l'entièreté de vos études vous pourrez donc bien évidemment passé une scolarité normale à Poudlard , continua le directeur . Mais pour ce qui est des vacances d'été …

- Le ministère s'engage à vous trouvé une famille d'accueille digne de se nom , si non vous pourrez aller dans un orphelinat , expliqua Wenlock .

- Je refuse d'aller dans un orphelinat ou une famille d'accueille ! C'est hors de question ! m'écriai-je plus fort que je ne m'y attendais , en me levant de ma chaise .

- Voyons ! N'en faites pas un scandale mademoiselle ! Ce n'est que deux mois après tout !

- Deux mois que je devrais supporté entourée d'étrangers , par votre faute monsieur , et oui ! Après tout c'est vous qui avez créez le monstre qu'est devenu Vous-savez-qui ! Et c'est vous qui n'arrivé pas à contenir sa folie destructrice ! C'est totalement de votre faute si mes parents sont morts et je refuse de me plié à vos règles stupides ! explosai-je .

- Je n'ai aucunes critiques à recevoir d'une fillette de douze ans ! s'exclama le ministre .

- J'en vous en plie clamez vous ! Il y a un moyen de régler cette affaire à l' amiable , tempéra Dumbledore en me faisant signe de me rassoire . Je crois avoir compris que l'elfe de maison de la famille Scofield n'a pas été blessé dans l'accident , Samantha pourra donc le rejoindre dans le manoir de sa famille pour les vacances …

- C'est totalement absurde ! Vous allez confier à une créature magie une enfant déboussolée ?! C'est de la démence !

- J'ai parfaitement confiance en Martin et je suis d'accord avec monsieur Dumbledore ! dis-je pour couper court à se sujet .

- Et s'il arrive un problème que ferez vous mademoiselle ?! Oh non non , le ministère n'interviendra en aucun cas dans cette affaire !

- Très bien ! Je me porte garant de cette élève , dit Albus d'un ton catégorique .

- C'est une grand responsabilité Albus , …

- Je sais parfaitement à quoi je m'expose , Merwyn !

- Très bien , je vois …Et bien , j'imagine que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi , dans ce cas ! répondit le ministre de la magie avant de quitté la pièce le tête haute ."

Je me tournai vers mon directeur et prenais le mouchoir qu'il me tendait aimablement .

"- C'est une sale affaire , Samantha , je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui t'arrive … dit-il après que je me sois mouchée . "

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et restais alors à fixer mes mains d'un air penaud. Je n'avais plus vraiment envie de parler de cette histoire mais si je quittais ce bureau c'était pour me retrouvée seule dans mon dortoir et je préférais remettre ça à plus tard .

"- Il faut que tu sache , Samantha , que lors de l'attaque , le manoir de ta famille à été totalement détruit , mais j'ais envoyé une équipe de réparateurs pour que tout soit remis en ordre pour cet été , m'informa –t-il avec un regard bien veillant .

- Pourrai-je allé sur les lieux avant l'enterrement , monsieur ?

- Bien entendu , il n'y a aucun problème ! Le Poudlard Express viendra te chercher demain pour te conduire a King's cross , je réserverais une chambre sur le chemin de travers pour toi et tu sera sous la surveillance de ton elfe de maison , compris ?

- Oui , monsieur , merci pour tout ! dis-je avant de prendre congé ."

J'étais totalement vide de toute émotion a présent , autant j'étais totalement effondrée dix minutes avant qu'à cet instant j'étais …perdue .Tout le monde devait être au courant de cette affaire grâce à la gazette du sorcier et je n'avait aucune envie de voir de la pitié sur leurs visages .J'évitais donc d'allé dans la grande salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuné et me dirigeais vers les cuisines ou je retrouvais une bande d'elfes près à se couper en quatre pour moi . Mais j'avais perdu l'appétit et me contentais de pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps assise à une des grande table .

Plusieurs minutes plus tard je me reprenais en main , m'interdisant de tombé en dépression et décidais d'aller de l'avant . Je quittais les cuisines et me rendais à la bibliothèque pour voir quel rapport liait mes cauchemars et la réalité , mais cette fois , au lieux de regardé du côté des rêves j'allais voir de celui des prémonitions et autres .

Je découvrais que la divination était le domaine de la magie qui concerne la prédiction d'évènements du futur. Beaucoup de sorciers considéraient cette branche comme étant très imprécise. Il existe différents types de divination. Le premier type était le plus imprécis , il consistait à dire la bonne aventure. Le second type est celle que pratiquent les centaures. On considéraient que ces créatures magique étaient beaucoup plus avencées que les sorciers dans la matière mais elles refusaient de partager leur savoir sur se point la , nous trouvant trop peu évolué .

Le troisième type de divination concernait les visions. Il s'agit de véritable divination, même si la prophétie énoncée par less voyant nécessite une interprétation. Un voyant, qui possède le Troisième oeil, ne semble pas avoir d'emprise sur ses propres transes. Les vrais voyants sont rares, mais ils se sont succédés de mères en filles à travers les siècles .

Je remarquais amerment qu'il était un peu tard pour demander à ma mère si elle possédait ce don .Cependant je ne trouvais rien dans les livre de madame Pince , la bibliothécaire , qui puisse m'expliqué comment gérer ces visions .

Je quittais la bibliothèque pour me rendre à mon dortoir et préparer mes affaire pour le lendemain lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un crier derrière moi :

"- Hey Samantha ! Attends moi ! "

Je me retournais pour voir que Rémus courait dans le couloir pour arriver à ma hauteur .

"- Est-ce que tout va bien ? l'ineterrogeai-je .

- J'ais …j'ais appris …ce qu'il c'est passé , dit-il à bout de souffle , …en lisant …la..la gazette se matin ! Est-ce que , je peut faire quelque chose pour t'aidé ?

- C'est gentil Rémus , mais ça va ! Je pars demain pour l'enterrement , je vais faire mon sac , lui expliquai-je en me forçant à lui sourire .

- Je t'accompagne , il ne faut pas que tu reste seule ! insista-t-il .

- Si tu veux , mais tu ne pourra pas monter dans mon dortoir , les garçons n'en ont pas le droit !

- Je suis au courrant , James et Sirius en essayé de la faire il y a un mois .

- Au fait , comment ont- ils fait pour éteindre mon réveille ? demandais-je surprise de ne pas m'être posé la question avant .

- Ils ont demandé à des filles de ta maison de le faire pour eux , en contre partie ils leurs racontaient leurs aventures , m'expliqua Rémus avec un petit sourire ."

J'étais contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler finalement , même si notre conversation restait basée sur des choses banales ça me changeait les idées et retardait le moment ou je devrait faire face à la réalité , car après tout j'avais tout de même du mal à me rendre compte que je ne les verrais plus jamais et que je n'allais plus pouvoir leur envoyer des lettres pour prendre de leurs nouvelles . Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je ne les avait pas vu et leur absence ne me pesait pas encore sur la conscience .

Le lendemain je disais au revoir à Rémus et montai dans le train vers 11h , le voyage fut assez long car j'étais seule et malgré les livres que j'avais emporté avec moi , les heures passaient au ralenti . Je m'endormir en début d'après-midi et je me retrouvais dans le parc de Poudlard lors d'une nuit de pleine Lune cette fois si tout était plus clair que jamais Madama Pomfresh me pressait d'avancer malgré la neige qui tombait et le vent qui rendait notre parcourt encore plus difficile , la nuit n'était pas encore tombée mais je me sentais déjà mal et l'infirmière du m'aidé à avancer dans le tunnel sous l'arbre . Je sentait que la transformation était proche et des larmes de désespoir coulèrent malgré moi sur mon visage . La femme m'aida à m'asseoir sur une des chaise de la maisonnette ou je passais mes pleines Lune . Avant de partir dans le tunnel l'infirmière me regarda une dernière fois et se fut la que je vis enfin le visage que j'avais , qui j'étais… : Lupin . Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à la gare , il était déjà 21h et il neigeait plus que jamais , je retrouvais un sorcier du ministère de la magie qui devait me conduire sur le chemin de travers et arrivée dans ma chambre je me sentais plus seule que jamais …

"- Martin ? appelai-je timidement ?"

Après quelques minutes sans qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit j'entendis un 'pop' reconnaissable entre mille . Je bondissait alors du lit et prenais la petite créature grise qui venait d'apparaître au milieu de la pièce .

"- Oh Martin , je suis si contente de te voir ! dis-je en le regardant , il n'avait pas changé .

- Vous m'avez appelez , mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il obligeamment .

- J'avais besoin de te voir , c'est assez dur d'être seule ici . Comment vas-tu ? lui demandai-je pour changer de sujet .

- Le manoir a été détruit et il y a de la saleté partout , c'est difficile de faire le ménage avec le bruit et la poussière que les réparateurs font , mademoiselle . "

Je souriais en pensant que ce serait lui à présent ma famille et décidai de changer quelque petites choses à nos habitudes .

"- Je vois ,dis-je . J'aurais quelques petites choses à te dire , Martin , étant donné que je suis ton nouveau maître à présent , il va y avoir de nouvelles règles au manoir ! Tout d'abord , on dit à dieu à cette horrible taie d'oreiller que tu utilise comme vêtement , j'irais t'acheter des vêtements dignes de ce nom .

-Mais mademoiselle , si vous me donnez des vêtements cela signifie que vous me renvoyez ! intervint l'elfe déconcerté .

- Et bien , nous n'aurons qu'a dire que c'est un uniforme de travail , répliquai-je . Ensuite tu ne m'appelleras plus " Mademoiselle " mais Samantha , nous sommes la nouvelle famille Scofield , tu n'es plus seulement mon elfe de maison Martin , tu es mon cousin lointain en quelque sorte à présent ! expliquai-je .

- Bien …Samantha . répondit-il docilement .

- Et je t'autorise aussi à dire se que tu pense , tu as le droit d'avoir une opinion et elle m'intéresse !"

Les changements allaient être difficiles mais s'il était la seule personne avec qui j'allais passé mes prochaines vacances je préférais avoir une conversation un tant soit peux constructive . En même temps j'avais toujours été contre le fait que ma famille l'exploite comme un esclave . Les choses allaient de l'avant et cela me permettait de me sentir un peu mieux malgré le malaise que je devais combattre .

Le lendemain matin je à la Halles au Poudres (°) pour me rendre sur le chantier de mon ancienne maison .J'avais les larmes aux yeux lorsque je traversais les gravas de ce qui avait était autre fois notre maison .Tous les sorciers qui travaillaient pour remettre en état le terrain vinrent me présenté leurs condoléances et me saluèrent sobrement , je les remerciais du fond du cœur et leurs pausais des questions sur le travail qu'ils entreprenaient . Martin et moi déjeunâmes avec eux et si les travaux de chantier n'étaient pas trop ma tasse de thé j'écoutais poliment se qu'ils me racontaient .Voldemort , j'avais décidé de prononcé son nom après qu'il ait tué ma famille , n'y était pas allé de main morte , tout était à refaire , le manoir n'était plus qu'un tas de débris sur le sol .Les ouvriers me promirent de faire de leur mieux pour que les travaux soient fini avant les vacances d'été et que tout soit pratiquement comme avant lorsque je les quittais pour me rendre au cimetière .

Comme je m'y attendais , j'étais la seule membre de la famille a avoir pu me déplacé , il devait encore y avait quelques cousins germains de mon père en Belgique mais je doute qu'ils eurent été au courant de son existence . Il y avait un mage habillé d'une longue robe pourpre qui assurait la cérémonie et devant lui , les six cercueils qu'on allait mettre en terre . Il y avait tout d'abord mes parents , Charles et Miranda Scofield , mon grand-père paternel , Ernest Scofield , et la famille de la sœur de mon père , Annie Pittout-Scofield , son mari , Henri Pittout , et leur fille de cinq ans seulement , Emilie . La vie était injuste , j'avais envie de partir de cette cérémonie et d'allé dire à se crétin de seigneur des ténèbre qu'il avait oublié une personne ! Mais je promettais à ma famille que tant qu'il resterait un souffle de vie de Scofield sur cette terre , je les vengerais .L'enterrement dura une bonne partie de la journée et lorsque je retournais sur le chemin de traverse il n'y avait presque plus personne . Le lendemain je reprenais le train à la gare pour retrouvé mon école . Les élèves qui étaient partis en vacances ne devaient revenir que vendredi , je profitais donc que la bibliothèque était vide pour faire des recherche sur les loups-garous , Rémus étant mystérieusement malade , il devait resté a l'infirmerie et madame Pomfresh refusait obstinément que je lui rende visite , ce qui amplifiait mes soupçons .Lorsque les autres élèves revinrent à Poudlard , la pluspart d'entre eux me regardaient bizarrement , mais mes amis virent me soutenir , Lily s'assura que j'allais bien et s'inquiéta pour mon futur , je lui assurais qu'on s'était déjà occupé de tout . Les maraudeurs virent me présenté leurs condoléances comment les autres et même certains élèves que je n'avais jamais vu .

Les cours reprirent et je n'eut plus beaucoup le temps de repenser à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du château …

(°)La **Halle aux Poudres** du Chemin de Traverse et la **Grand Halle aux Cheminées** de Pré-au-Lard sont des bâtiments dans lesquels se trouvent des cheminées publiques qui permettent de rallier ou de quitter ces lieux. On y trouve également des guichets où l'on peut acheter des petits sachets de poudre pour se rendre où l'on désire. J'ai emprunté ce concept à **Alixe** qui à beaucoup utiliser ces lieux avec le personnage de Wiliame Stratford dans sa fanfiction **"Mon sorcier bien aimé"** que vous pouvez retrouvez sur (/s/2101961/1/Monsorcierbienaim )

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'imagine que ce chapitre était certainement moins passionnant que le précédant mais il fallait obligatoirement passé par la ! Le prochain sera moins dramatique , espérons le !

A bientôt !


	10. Chapter IX

Chapitre 9 :

Chapitre 9 : Quidditch & testament .

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent la reprise des cours je tentais de suivre le rythme des cours , des devoirs et du reste tout en cherchant des informations sur la lycanthropie , j'avais appris grâces à de nombreux livres que les transformations étaient terriblement douloureuses pour les personnes qui en faisaient l'expérience depuis se jour je tentais donc de trouver un moyen de rendre cela moins désagréable pour Rémus .Je travaillais donc avec acharnement car n'importe quoi , sauf le cours d'histoire du professeur Binns peut être , pouvait m'être utile . Mais quelque chose vint me déranger dans mon travail : le tournois de Quidditch commençais lors du deuxième trimestre et je refusais de rater un seul match .

Etant donné que sa première expérience sur un balai ne lui avait pas plu , Lily décréta qu'elle ne m'accompagnerait pas lors de la rencontre Serpentard –Serdaigle qui ouvrait le tournois de cette année . Je me joignais donc aux maraudeurs , une fois de plus , pour assister au match .

Ce fut une rencontre spectaculaire car les deux équipes mirent tout en œuvre pour gagner , ce qui les différencia cependant fut le fait que les Serpentard faisaient abstraction des règles du jeux tandis que les Serdaigles faisaient preuve d'un fair-play hors du commun . Après que les deux capitaines des équipe se furent serré la main , madame Bibine , en tant qu'arbitre , lança le souafle et le match commença . Cinq minutes à peine après le coup d'envoi un poursuiveur de Serpentard fit la faute de Hochequeue en attrapant la queue du balai d'un joueur de l'équipe adverse pour le ralentir alors qu'il allait marquer un but .Les joueurs de ma maison profitaient des penaltys que Madame Bibine leur accordait pour les fautes que l'équipe adverse commettait .A côté de moi James et Sirius s'arrachaient littéralement les cheveux tellement l'équipe des verts et argents jouaient comme des nuls .Après une heure de jeu , alors que les serpent prenaient de l'avance sur nous , l'attrapeur des Serdaigles fit la feinte de Wronski (°) tous les joueurs de l'équipe adverse se précipitèrent alors sur lui pour l'empêcher d'attraper le vif , le reste des joueurs de Serdaigle en profitèrent pour marquer quelques buts .La fin du match fut très serrée , l'attrapeur Serpentard aperçu le vif avant l'autre et se fut une véritable course poursuite entre les deux joueurs , de plus ils devaient constamment dévier de leurs trajectoires pour éviter les cognard que les batteurs leurs envoyaient . Le match fut finit après deux heures de jeu intensif et l'équipe des Serdaigle fut portée en triomphe sur les épaules de la foule en délire . Ce soir la se toute ma maison fit une grande fête dans notre salle commune et j'en avais profité pour allé chiper de quoi boire et manger dans les cuisines .

Quelques jours après ce match je reçu la visite d'un avocat du ministère de la magie qui venait me faire part du testament de mes parents .Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise et ce qu'ils me léguaient non plus n'en fut pas une . J'héritais du manoir familiale ,de leur coffre à Gringotts , et d'autres choses ainsi qu'une lettre que mon père avait écrit peu de temps avant de décéder . L'avocat m'expliqua que le ministère avait vérifier que le parchemin ne soit pas ensorceler mais personne ne l'avait lu , après quoi il partit , me laissant seule dans la salle de classe que le professeur Flitwick nous avait donnée pour être au calme .J'ouvrais l'enveloppe et sortais la dernière lettre que je recevrais de mon père .Je reconnu directement sa belle écriture calligraphié et commençais la lecture :

"Ma très chère Samantha , j'ose espérer que tu ne lira pas cette lettre avant de très longues années , mais les temps sont dangereux et ta mère et moi préférons ne prendre aucun risque .Depuis le début notre famille s'est opposée à Tu-sais-qui et ses sbires et je crains que cette prise de position ne nous mène à notre perte .

J'ais toujours agit pour le bien de ceux que j'aimais et si cela t'as causé du tore ma chérie , je te prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses .

Je doit en venir aux faits à présent , ta mère et moi nous opposons au Seigneur des Ténèbres non seulement parce que nous refusons de servir un mégalomane mais parce que nous avons découvert certaines choses sur lui .J'ignore ou en est la guerre à l'instant ou tu lis cette lettre mais pour le moment elle n'est est pas très loin .

J'ais un peu de mal à écrire cela sur ce parchemin mais il faut que tu sache ce qu'il en est .Voldemort n'est pas un sorcier hors du commun ,

Il est seulement plus tordu et plus obstiné que les autres dans son genre .

Il a créé des objets qui lui permettent de survivre dans l'éventualité ou un sorcier arriverais à le tué .

Cela peut paraître impossible à première vue mais je t'assure , cale est bien vrai . Ta mère et moi avons détruit l'une de ces choses , c'était un carnet intime que Voldemort possédait lorsqu'il était jeune .

Il y en a d'autre mais nous ignorons encore ou ils se trouve et se qu'ils sont , ça peut être n'importe quoi . C'est pourquoi je te demande d'être extrêmement vigilante , ma fille .

Cette guerre nous coûtera certainement beaucoup et je ferrais toujours mon possible pour vous protéger toi et ta mère de ce carnage .

Ton papa qui t'aime fort .

Charles Scofield ."

J'avais commencé à pleuré avant la moitié de la lettre et je m'essuyais les yeux du revers de la main . La découverte de mes parents me stupéfia , il était possible de survivre à la mort , c'était un peut difficile à croire que Voldemort n'était pas un si grand sorcier que ça s'il avait réussit à le faire . J'avais trouver comment venger la mort de ma famille ! J'allais terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé , j'allais tué Voldemort !

Je quittais la salle de classe vide et me rendais dans mon dortoir pour cacher cette précieuse l'être au fond de ma valise avant de me rendre compte que se n'était pas une excellente idée , si quelqu'un fouillais consciencieusement mes affaires il n'aurait aucun mal à la trouver . J'appelais donc Martin et lorsqu'il arriva dans mon dortoir en transplanant je lui remettais l'enveloppe ainsi que toutes les autres que mes parents m'avaient envoyé avant les vacances et lui demandais de les cachées quelque part et de bien veillé à ce que personne ne les trouve , je l'autorisais même à les ensorcelées pour que personne ne puisse les lire . Lorsqu'il fut parti je descendais les escalier pour me rendre à mon cours de botanique . Depuis que madame chourave devait s'occupé des Mimbulus Mimblétonia elle arrivait aux cours en retard et couverte d'égratignures pire que d'habitude .Toute fois elle était ravie d'avoir des spécimens aussi rares et nous racontais souvent qu'elle devait les montrées a des personnes très importantes , on racontait même qu'elle avait du en donné une au département des mystère pour que des langues de plomb fassent des expériences dessus . Lors de cette heure de cours je me mis en équipa avec Arnaud et Manon pour extraire des pustules de Bubobulbs que le professeur nous avait donné le pus qu'elles contenaient pour en faire une pâte contre l'acné . Ce fut assez dégoûtant car ces plantes ressemblent à des limasses et rampent sur le sol de la même manière que ces animaux , de plus le pus que nous devions récolter avait une forte odeur d'essence .

Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps libre entre mes cours , mes devoirs , les heures que je passaient à la bibliothèque et les repas . Mais un jours alors que je me rendais à la tour des Gryffondors pour faire mon devoir de sortilège avec Lily , je remarquais quelque chose qui clochait : une porte était apparue sur le mur du couloir , la ou il n'y en avait pas avant . Mes parents m'avaient toujours appris à me méfier de ce qui est ensorcelé , je sortais donc ma baguette et m'approchais de la porte en bois . Tout avait l'air normale et comme j'étais seule dans le couloir je pausais prudemment la main sur la poigné et tournais la clinche . La porte s'ouvrit et je restais un moment ébahie devant l'immense bibliothèque qui se trouvait devant moi , sans prendre plus de précautions j'entrais dans la pièce et admirais les rangées de livres qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs étages . Comment une aussi grande pièce pouvait-elle se trouvé dans le château sans que personne ne m'en ait jamais parlé ?

Je parcourrais plusieurs étalages avant de me rendre compte que tous les livre parlaient du même sujet : les loup-garou . C'était tout de même étrange d'avoir une bibliothèque ne traitant que de ce sujet la . Je prenais plusieurs livre qui semblaient intéressant et m'asseyait dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient entre plusieurs rangées de livres et commençais à les feuilleter . J'appris énormément de choses dans ces quelques livre , plus que je n'en avait lu dans ceux de la bibliothèque , par exemple les loups-garous ne pouvaient "contaminé " une autre personne en la mordant que lors de pleines lunes en dehors de ces laps de temps ils étaient parfaitement inoffensif et il n'y avait aucune conséquence si un loup-garou mordait un animal quelconque , sauf peut être la mort de ce dernier , mais il était impossible de se trouvé face à une licorne-garou . Il y avait très peu d'études menées sur les loups-garous car ils étaient le plus souvent crains des communauté et lorsqu'on découvrait leur secret les personne touchée par cette malédiction étaient la plus part du temps exilées . C'est pourquoi la plus grande partie des livre dans cette bibliothèque traitaient le même sujet mais dans différentes langues , il n'y en avait que très peu en anglais .

Lorsque je me rendis compte de l'heure qu'il était j'avais déjà un retard considérable sur leur du rendez-vous que j'avais avec Lily . J'abandonnais donc ma lecture et me précipitais vers la tour des Gryffondors .

"Excuse moi ! m'exclamai-je en arrivant à bout de souffle dans sa salle commune .Je suis tombée sur de livres passionnant et j'avais oublié l'heure !

- Pfrr , l'intelo de servi est de retour , constata une certaine personne dans le canapé à coté de moi .

- Est-ce que je t'ais demandé ton avis Black ? répliquais-je .

- " Est-ce que je t'ais demandé ton avis Black ? " , répéta-t-il avec une petite voix aiguë .

- Ne fait pas attention à eux ! fit Lily avant de commencé les travail de nous devions faire . "

Lors des semaines qui suivirent je repensais à Ruzard et à la conversation que j'avais eut avec les maraudeurs à son propos et décidais de mettre mon plan en pratique . D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre le concierge avait ces quartiers personnels pas trop loin de son bureau , il fallait donc que je face le plus discrètement possible . J'avais préparé illicitement les deux potion dont avaient parlé Rémus et Peter une potion de babillage et une autre d'enflure . ) et j'avais même réussi à " emprunter " quelques Doxys au professeur de soin aux créatures magiques . Alors que tout le monde dormais , mis à part les maraudeurs peut être , je me faufilais en dehors de la tour des Serdaigles avec tout un attirail de vengeuse dans mon sac . je traversais le château en silence guidée grâce à la lumière qui émanait de ma baguette magique . J'arrivais enfin au bureau de Ruzard et sortais la clef de ma poche . La décoration n'avait pas changée depuis mon dernier passage dans la petite pièce humide . Tout d'abord je me dépêchai de mettre dans un sac tous les objets confisqués , en faisant le moins de bruits possible . Ensuite je fouillais les tiroirs des armoires les plus proches de la table qui servait de bureau et après dix minutes de recherches infructueuses je tombais enfin sur ce que je cherchais , lorsque j'eu fini ma petite affaire je pointais ma baguette vers tous les parchemins qui traînaient dans la pièce et fit sortir de son extrémité un jet de crème chantilly qui recouvrit bientôt tout se qui était dans le bureau et pour touche finale je libérais les Doxys avant de refermer la porte à clef avant de m'enfuir comme une voleuse et d'allé dormir dans mon lit .

(°)**Feinte défensive de Wronski :**  
L'attrapeur plonge vers le sol pour faire croire qu'il a vu le Vif d'or et pour forcer l'autre attrapeur à le suivre. Cette manoeuvre fut inventée par le célèbre attrapeur Josef Wronski .

°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°oOo°o°

hey hey ! Il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour connaître les réactions dans le château ! Je m'amuse de plus en plus à coupé les chapitres dans des moments critiques , prenez garde !

Merci de lire aussi nombreux les aventures de Samantha .

Et je tient à vous annoncé qu'aux cours des deux prochaines semaines j'écrirais assez " vite " les chapitres vu que je n'ais pas cours mais après les vacances ce sera plus difficile donc profité bien parce que ça ne va pas duré ! :s

A très bientôt !


	11. Chapter X

Chapitre 10 : Une arrivée tardive

Chapitre 10 : Une arrivée tardive .

Lorsque je me réveillais après avoir passé ma nuit en tant que redresseuse de tords , on aurait dit que le château était en ébullition , les élèves courraient dans tous les sens pour raconter se qu'il s'était passé et déjà des histoires abracadabrantes étaient lancées , certains élèves racontaient même être la cause de cette affaire . Dans la grande salle ce fut pire encore , j'entrais à peine dans la pièce que les trois filles de mon dortoir se précipitèrent vers moi pour être les premières à me dire la grande nouvelle :

"Sam , Sam ! Tu ne devinera jamais ce que le préfet de poufsouffle nous à raconté ! commença Manon alors que je m'asseyais à notre table .

- Quoi le Calamar géant est entré dans le château et à mangé tous les enseignants , tentais-je au cas ou …

- Heu .. Non , quelqu'un est entré dans le bureau de Ruzard et a dévasté son bureau ! dit Maggy un peu déconcertée par ma réplique .

- Comment ça dévasté ? demandais-je en feignant la surprise .

- C'est ça le plus drôle ! expliqua Jessica avec un sourire sadique . Tous les objets que le concierge avait confisqué ont été volé , ces parchemins ont été détruits par des Doxys et le tout à été recouvert de crème chantilly .

- En réalité le plus drôle est que Ruzard a voulu boire dans une bouteille d'eau qui était rangé dans une de ces armoire et il s'est mis a enflé jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un éléphant , le pire c'est qu'on ne pouvait rien comprendre à ce qu'il racontait , sa langue avait aussi enflée il parait et en plus il s'est fait mordre par un Doxys , il a été emmené d'urgence à Ste Mangouste ."

Julien arriva à cet instant et s'assis en face de moi , il avait un immense sourire sur le visage .

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? lui demandais-je .

- Quoi t'es pas au courrant ? Ruzard … commença-til .

- Oui oui , on a dévasté son bureau et il est a Ste Mangouste , on vient de me dire , répondis-je .

- Mais vous ne savez pas tout ! dit-il avec un air mystérieux . Ruzard est un cracmol et c'est pour ça qu'il déteste autant les élèves , je bénis la personne qui lui a fait se sale coup ! fit-il avec un petit rire moqueur .

- Mais c'est horrible ! m'exclamai-je alors que les autres rigolaient librement .

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Il va falloir des semaines à cet homme pour tout remettre en état , je comprends qu'il déteste les élèves s'il doit toujours passé derrière eux et réparer leurs bêtises sans l'aide d'aucune magie ! Surtout que cela doit être affreux de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs dans une famille ou tout le monde en a ! "

Je commençais à avoir des remords et avais presque envie d'allé me dénoncer chez le directeur .

" Quand tu aura passé plusieurs années ici et que tu aura appris à le détesté , je t'assure que tu ne verra plus les choses du même œil ! commenta Julien alors que je quittais la pièce ."

J'avais été aussi injuste que le concierge , je ne valais décidément pas mieux que lui , je me permettais de le critiquer alors que je ne le connaissais même pas . Je me maudissait un bon nombre de fois et me rendais dans mon dortoir pour prendre mes cours . Je commençais la journée avec un cours d'histoire assuré par le professeur Binns et sa voix monocorde qui vous endormait après même pas une minute . Je m'asseyais à coté de Jessica et évitais de m'approché des Serpentards avec nous avions cours . Ce n'est pas que j'avais pour habitude de juger les gens sans les connaître mais je préférais ne pas avoir affaire avec ces élèves la . Nous étions à peine en première qu'ils jouaient déjà dans la cours des grands et prenaient les autres de hauts , je n'aimais décidément pas les verts et argents et ce n'allait pas en s'améliorant . Après avoir passé ma matinée à somnoler et à écouter seulement à moitié se que racontais les professeurs je me rendais vers la grande salle pour déjeuné avec les autres lorsque nous vîmes un petit attroupement dans le couloir , je me faufilai entre les élèves pour me retrouvée au premier rang et oh surprise : Sirius et James étaient en pleine dispute avec un certain serpentard , justement .

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a Snivellus , ça tu gène qu'il y ait autant de gens qui nous regardent ? ricana James en sortant sa baguette magique de la poche de son pantalon .

- c'est seulement quand les gens t'admirent que tu te sent bien Potter ! Et c'est parce que moi je ne le fait pas que ça ne te plait pas ! répliqua Severus d'un air mauvais .

- Oh Jamesy , j'ignorai que ton profile psychologique était si tourmenté par Snivellus , plaisanta Sirius .

- C'est sûr ! Toute ma vie tourne autour de lui , commenta l'autre Gryffondor .

- Tu aurais du me le dire ! On t'aurais envoyé a Ste Mangouste en même temps que Ruzard !

- Dentesaugmendo , fit alors James en faisant un geste de la main avec sa baguette . "

Les dents de Severus se mirent alors à pousser de façon désordonné , c'était assez répugnant . Je sortais alors ma baguette de mon sac , tandis que tous les élèves aux alentours se moquaient ouvertement de Rogue .

" Finite , prononçais-je mettant un terme à la croissance des dents de Severus .

- Mais à quoi tu joue Scofield ? s'indigna Black en se tournant vers moi .

- A quoi tu joue , toi ?! Depuis quand êtes vous aussi débiles pour vous abaissez au niveau de cet idiot ? répliquais-je en prenant des arguments , pas trop valables pour la situation , de mon expérience personnel ."

Rogue profita de la diversion que j'avais fait pour sortir sa propre baguette et tenter une attaque sur James , mais ces dents trop longues le firent mal articulé l'incantation et il y eut une détonation lorsque l'extrémité de sa baguette éclata , rapidement le couloir fut remplis par la fumée grise qui émanait du Serpentard et la plus part des spectateurs préférèrent prendre la fuite plutôt que de risquer la retenue . Etant donné que le concierge était à l'Hospital et que les professeurs devaient normalement se trouver dans la grande salle pour le déjeuné , je restais pour joué l'arbitre entre les trois garçons . Mais c'était un peu difficile vu que premièrement ma visibilité était réduite à cause de la fumée , deuxièmement les trois garçons en question s'étaient lancé dans un duel . Je ne connaissais pratiquement pas de sortilèges et me demandais comment eux en connaissaient plus que moi . Mais ma priorité était de ne pas recevoir un sortilège dans le visage , lorsque j'aperçu une silhouette pacer devant moi je lui lançai un sortilège d'entrave et l'entendis s'effondré au sol , je priais pour que ce ne soit pas un des maraudeurs , dans se cas les feux de l'enfer m'auraient parut plus accueillants que ce château . Mais tout à coup j'entendis des pas précipités venant du bout du couloir et commençais à paniqué , imaginant que ce pouvait être des professeurs . Une mains m'agrippa alors par le col de ma robe et m'attira derrière une tapisserie , j'essayais de me défendre mais j'entendis Sirius poussé un jurons alors que je lui tirais les cheveux et arrêtais immédiatement avant de le regretter .

"Tais toi ! Si non on est cuis ! chuchota-t-il .

- Où est James ? demandai-je .

- Ici , répondis une petite voix à côté de nous ."

Nous entendîmes les bruits de pas se rapprocher dangereusement de nous , ainsi que les voix de plusieurs professeurs qui se rassemblaient autour de Severus . J'étais un peu désolé pour lui qu'il soit resté dans le couloir mais en même temps c'était à cause de lui que nous en étions arrivé la . Et c'était déjà un miracle que Sirius m'ait cachée alors n'espérons pas trop qu'il rendre service à Rogue …

Nous attendîmes une dizaine de minute dans notre cachette après que les bruits cessèrent dans le couloir , avant de sortir . Les professeurs avaient emportés Severus avec eux et avaient ouvert une fenêtre pour faire sortir la fumée .Cela aurait été le comble de la stupidité si nous nous étions rendu dans la grande salle pour déjeuné comme si de rien était alors que tout le monde savait bien que nous étions directement impliqué dans la bagarre . Nous décidâmes donc de nous rendre aux cuisines pour déjeuné calmement .

" Je tiens à te félicité Sam , c'était un coup de maître ce que tu à fait à Ruzard , déclara Sirius alors que nous étions assis a une table attendant d'être servi .

- Comment ça , "me félicité " , insinuerais tu que ce soit moi qui ais fait ça ? répliquais-je .

- Chis d'otre ? demanda James qui avait reçu un coup de point et un certain sortilège d'entrave …

- Je me souviens vaguement d'une conversation au cours de laquelle tu nous a demandé …commença Black .

- ça va , ça va ! le coupais-je . J'avoue c'est bien moi ! Mais il n'y a aucune raisons de me féliciter , par ma faute un homme est à hôpital …

- Mais juchtement ! Ch'est cha qui est chuper ! intervint Potter .

- Comme ça nous on aura quartier libre pendant tout le temps ou il sera à Ste Mangouste ! m'expliqua Sirius avant enfourner une grande quantités de boulettes ."

Je levais les yeux au ciel , décidément ils ne pensaient qu'a ça !

" Cela ne vous à pas suffit l'épisode d'aujourd'hui ?! m'exclamais-je .

- Qu'estch quo tu vœux dire ? demanda James dont la lèvre inférieure commençait à gonflé .

- On a bien failli se faire prendre tout à l'heure ! Et avec tout ce que vous avez déjà fait la prochaine fois que vous vous ferez prendre ce sera la porte et plus les retenue , vous n'allez pas faire long feux !

- N'importe quoi !

- A force de réagir au quart de tour et de vous fourrer dans les bagarres ça va vous retomber dessus ! Ne vous attendez pas à ce que vos retenues soit toujours comme la soirée qu'on à passé dans la cabane d'Hagrid !

- On en a décha eut des rechnues , on chait che que chest ! fit James .

- Et bien on dirait pas ! Vous réagissez comme des enfants !

- Mais on est des enfants … fit remarquer Black .

- Et bien grandissez un peu parce que j'en ais marre d'être derrière vous et d'être embarquée dans vos embrouilles , m'énervais-je en envoyant valser mon assiette et en quittant la pièce comme une furie ."

J'en avais par-dessus la tête de ces histoires , il était temps que je me remette sur le droit chemin et que je me fasse oublié un petit moment . Ce n'était pas en jouant les bagarreuses avec un groupe de garçon que j'allais parvenir à mes fins . Je montai directement dans la tour de Serdaigle et faisais les cent pas dans la salle commune vide , tous les élèves étaient en train de manger , encore sur le nerf . J'imaginais les deux autres idiots en train de s'étrangler de rire dans les cuisines . Comment pouvaient-ils se comportés ainsi alors qu'a côté d'eux leur ami fidèle , Rémus devait supporté le fait d'être " un monstre " . Ils étaient totalement inconscients et fiers de l'être qui plus est . En plus je me mettais les nerf à vif pour des crétins pareils c'était totalement ridicule .

Tout au long des jours qui suivirent cet incident j'évitais le plus possibles de croiser les maraudeurs mais c'était assez difficile étant donné que j'avais une grande partie de mes cours avec les Gryffondors et que je me rendais souvent dans leur salle commune pour retrouver Lily . J'assistais donc souvent aux " petites " disputes qui arrivaient entre Potter , Black et Rogue , on ne sépare pas une équipe qui gagne !

Mes ces fois la je n'intervenais pas directement , la plus part du temps je chuchotais des incantations pour en rendre un hors d'état de nuire ou pour arrêter les maléfices qu'ils se jetaient mutuellement .

Alors que je revenais de l'une de ces nombreuses bagarres , je retrouvais sur mon lit plusieurs paquets munis d'étiquettes portant mon nom .Au dessus de la pile il y avait une lettre , je commençais par la , elle venait du professeur Dumbledore , lui-même , et de dans il m'expliquait que les paquets étaient en réalité les cadeaux de Noël que je n'avais pas reçu et qu'il avait gardé pour vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne venaient de Voldemort . Il s'excusait , finalement , d'avoir eut recours à cette méthode sans me prévenir cars d'après lui , il ne voulait pas m'inquiété inutilement . Je reposais le parchemin sur mon lit et attrapais le premier paquet que je vit , l'emballage était banale et j'hésitais à l'ouvrir car c'était le dernier cadeau que ma famille m'avait envoyé avant de mourir . J'oubliais rapidement ça et déchirai d'un coup le papier , si on m'avait offert ce cadeau c'était pour que j'en profite et pas pour que j'admire le papier cadeau . Je trouvais un foulard turquoise à l'intérieur , juste un foulard , j'étais un peut déçue tout de même , c'était tout ce qu'avait trouvé ma mère comme cadeau ? Alors qu'il y avait tellement de livres et de choses qui auraient pu me faire plaisir , elle m'offrait un foulard bleu … je le jetais négligemment avec les déchets d'emballage et ouvrais les autres paquets . Les autres membres de ma famille avaient été plus inspirés , mon père m'avait offert un jeu d'échecs version sorciers et le reste de ma familles s'était cotisé pour m'acheter un ensemble en bronze de bavboules , ce n'était pas mon jeu favoris mais c'était gentil de leur part .

°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°

Coucou !

Voici un chapitre un peu plus léger pour vous remettre des derniers qui étaient assez dures avec des morts , des enterrements et tout le Bazard !


	12. Chapter XI

Chapitre 11 : Attaque dans les couloirs

Chapitre 11 : Attaque dans les couloirs .

La saison de Quidditch continua sur les chapeaux de roues avec la rencontre Gryffondors-Serdaigles , pour se match la je restais avec les membres de ma maison plutôt que d'allé avec les maraudeurs . Les Gryllondors furent à la hauteur de leur réputation et notre équipe avait du mal à tenir la distance , le pauvre gardien encaissait tous les buts que les rouges et ors jouaient .Après seulement vingt minutes de jeu l'attrapeur des Serdaigles essaya de mettre un terme à la rencontre en attrapant le vif mais les batteur de l'équipe adverse frappèrent de toutes leurs forces les cognards dans sa direction , le faisant tombé de son balai .La partie continua et les Griffons nous écrasaient avec une facilité impressionnante , ils avaient du s'entraîné comme des malades . Ils avaient une avance de 140 points sur nous lorsque le capitaine de notre équipe hurla à son attrapeur de s'emparer du vif s'il ne voulait pas rejoindre l'équipe des chasseurs sans tête . A partir de cet instant toute la foule était en ébullition tandis que les poursuiveurs continuaient de marquer des buts pour leurs équipe respectives tous les spectateurs avaient les yeux rivés vers les deux attrapeurs qui usaient de toutes les tactiques connue pour avoir une avance sur l'autre . Notre équipe parvint difficilement à maintenir l'écart des points à 130 mais ils n'allaient pas tenir bien longtemps , les poursuiveurs commençaient à se fatiguer . Alors que les attrapeurs poursuivaient le vif qui montait en chandelle vers le ciel couvert , celui-ci dévia brutalement de sa trajectoire pour redescendre en piqué à toute vitesse . Les deux joueurs suivirent docilement la petite balle dorée qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol , ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mètre . Au dernier moment l'attrapeur des Gryffondors remonta abandonnant la poursuite alors que son adversaire lui semblait vouloir le suivre mais était incapable de le faire . Le joueur de l'équipe des Serdaigle s'écrasa au sol alors fonçait à toute allure vers le sol .Madame Bibine siffla un temps d'arrêt pour permettre à madame Pomfresh , qui courrait à présent au milieu du terrain , de constater les dégâts et de voir si le match pouvait se terminer .Tous les joueurs présents sur le terrain se précipitèrent vers le blessé qui était déjà entouré de l'infirmière et de l'arbitre . Alors que régnait le trouble parmi les gradins nous vîmes l'équipe des rouges et ors taper des mains et nous entendîmes alors le commentateur du match annoncer la victoire des Gryffondors . En fait l'attrapeur de notre équipe avait emporté le vif d'or dans sa chute et s'était ensuite écrasé sur lui . Mais entre temps l'équipe adverse avait creusé un écart de 170 points , même si nous avions attrapé les vif il nous restait un retard de 20 points pour gagner le match ! J'aperçus les deux capitaines des équipe se serrer la main et plaisanter sur le déroulement du match , malgré notre défaite notre lien avec l'autre maison n'avait pas changer d'un pouce .

Nous ne fîmes pas la fête se jours la dans notre salle commune mais l'humeur était joviale et les plaisanteries portaient souvent sur la capacité de notre attrapeur à se saisir du vif dans toutes les situations . Au cours de ce match de Quidditch j' eu l'occasion de remarqué que le foulard que j'avais reçu pour noël n'était pas si inutile que ça , il semblait qu'il soit enchanté et lorsqu'il y avait un coup de vent ou que j'avais subitement froid le tissus devenait isolant ou chauffant …Cela pouvait se révélé utile après tout , je ne me déplaçais donc plus sans l'avoir avec moi . Vers la fin du mois de Février , je me rendais tranquillement avec mes camarades vers mon dortoir pour y passé une heure d'étude fixe , lorsque nous croisâmes dans le couloir un groupe de garçons de sixièmes année , des Serpentards .

" Dégagez le passage bande de gamines , fit l'un d'eux à mes amies qui s'enfuirent immédiatement sans que le garçon n'ait à le répéter. "

Je m'apprêtais à faire de même lorsque je senti une énorme main se refermer sur mon bras .

" Qu'est ce que tu fout Scofield ?! Je t'ais pas dit de partir il me semble ! fit remarqué le garçon en s'avançant vers moi ."

Il était grand , mince et avait des cheveux blond , des vêtements sur mesure et ses ongles soigneusement manucurés . Un Malfoys , sans aucun doute .

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoys ? demandais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux .

- "Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoys ? " répéta-t-il en faisant une petite voix aiguë , ces gardes du corps se mirent immédiatement à ricaner de son imitation . Je tiens à ce que les choses soient bien claires Scofield ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbre t'a laissé la vie sauve c'est pour que tu ne face pas la même erreur que tes crétins parents .

- Si mes parents ont fait une erreur , Malfoys , c'est de ne pas avoir tué ton fichu Seigneur lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion ! répliquai-je

- Tais toi , idiote ! cria-t-il avant de me gifler violement . Comment ose-tu insulté le Seigneur des Ténèbre . Petite inconsciente , nous t'offrons une chance de faire pardonné les erreurs de ta famille et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ?!

- Va au diable Malfoys ! répondis-je bien consciente de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils me mettent en pièces .

- Sache Scofield que je suis parfaitement en mesure de faire de ta vie un enfer ! menaça le Serpentard .

- Je n'ais pas peur de toi ni de tes petits copains !! répliquais-je .

- Hey , Lucius , tu devrais lui donné des retenues toutes les semaines , pour bien faire passé le message , fit remarqué l'un des gros bras du blond .

- Je sais parfaitement se que j'ais à faire , Dolohov ! Tu va souffrir , petite idiote ! continua Malfoys en me fixant de ses yeux de braises."

Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis avant de ressentir un douleur fulgurante dans tout mon corps et de sombrer dans l'inconscience .Lorsque je revenais à moi , j'étais allongée dans un des lit de l'infirmerie et Lily était à mon chevet .

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? lui demandais-je en me redressant .

- Il paraît que tu t'es fait agressée dans un couloir par une bande de sixième année , ils t'auraient jeté un doloris et un sortilège de confusion …

- Comment vous m'avez retrouvée ?

- Ce sont les filles qui étaient avec toi qui se sont inquiétée parce qu'elle ne te voyaient pas revenir dans la tour des serdaigle , le professeur flitwick est arrivé juste au moment ou les serpentards allaient te réanimée !

- Comment ça me réanimée ?

- Et bien ces gentlemans on révélé qu'ils t'avaient trouvée inconsciente dans le couloir et avaient voulu t'aidé , tout le monde sait que c'est faut mais étant donné que Malfoys et les autres viennent de familles riches et célèbres mieux vaut ne pas faire de scandales . "

Je restais très peu de temps à l'infirmerie et reprenais les cours trois jours après incident . Les jours se ressemblaient tous et les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent rapidement , quand on travail on ne voit pas le temps passé …Enfin ça dépends . Cette fois ci pas question de quitter le château , tous les élèves restaient et moi la première , je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de solution pour le problème de Rémus et il me paraissait évident à présent qu'il était un loup-garou , il faut dire que son alibi ne tenait pas vraiment la route , un fois par mois il disparaissait pour cause de maladie et personne ne le revoyait avant trois ou quatre jours , tout ceci bien sur aux dates de pleines Lune … Le plus étrange dans cette affaire était que je n'arrivais pas à retrouver l'étrange bibliothèque qui ne traitait que ce sujet la , j'avais beau ratisser le château je ne remettais pas le doigt dessus .

Quelques jours après le début des vacances , une visite de Pré-au-Lards était organisée pour les élèves de troisième et plus . C'est à la suite de cette date qu'on se rendis compte de la disparition mystérieuse des maraudeurs , depuis plusieurs jours déjà on ne les avait plus vu , ni entendu parlé d'eux ou d'une de leurs blagues puériles . Je commençais tout d'abord par pensé que cela nous faisait des vacances de ne plus les avoirs sur le dos mais après que les professeurs aient commencé à faire des tours de gardes dans le château et qu'on nous demande constamment si nous ne les avions pas vu , cette histoire m'énervait déjà . On ne parlait plus que de ça dans le château depuis trois jours , trois jours ou ils avaient disparus et qu'ils me prenaient tout de même la tête , ces mecs étaient tout de même très doués ! certaines filles avaient même créé des badges avec " Tous ensembles pour retrouver Sirius " ou " Reviens nous vite James " , c'était la nouvelle mode , presque toutes les filles du château en avaient un , ou plus . J'en avais par-dessus la tête de devoir refusé à ces idiotes d'acheter leur stupides pin's ! " J'en ais pas besoin , c'est si difficile à comprendre ? "

Cinq jours après la disparition des quatre garçons , j'étais au deuxième étage et je cherchais l'étrange bibliothèque , j'étais bien consciente d'être tombée dessus au 7ième étage mais comme je ne la retrouvais plus las bas , j'en avait conclu que cette pièce changeait constamment de place , cela expliquait pourquoi personne n'en parlait : personne ne l'avait jamais trouvée ! C'était un peu farfelu comme conclusion mais c'était la seule que j'avais trouvé , j'y tenais donc très fort .

Je cherchais donc cette mystérieuse pièce quand j'entendis du bruit à coté de moi , cela provenait de la statue d'une sorcière borgne qui se trouvait dans le couloir . Au début je pensais que cela devait être des rats ou autre chose du style mais en regardant mieux je vis que des carrelages avaient été déplacés et qu'une main venait de sortir du sol . Je réprimais une envie de crier et avançait ders la statue . Deux bras émergèrent du trou dans le sol et je vis Sirius se hisser sur le carrelage froid avec un immense sourire et un énorme sac plastique rempli de confiseries .Lorsqu'il m'aperçu il s'arrêta dans son mouvement , je restais moi aussi figée sur place , que faisaient se crétin dans le sol du château ?!

" Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?! fit James dont la voix provenait du passage derrière la statue . Aide moi à remonter ! "

Je m'avançais encore un peu et vis qu'en réalité de trou débouchait sur un tunnel en terre , pareil à celui dans le parc .

"Tiens , Scofield , qu'est ce que tu fais la ? demanda joyeusement Potter lorsqu'il me vit , il tentais de sortir du passage secret mais Black du venir à sa rescousse pour lui évité de retomber dans le tunnel .

- Qu'est ce que , vous , vous faites la ?! ça fait cinq jours que tout le château est à votre recherche !

- Oh c'est trop gentil de t'inquiétée pour nous , mais c'était pas utile tu sais ! affirma Sirius avec un large sourire .

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me donné un coup de main s'il vous plait ? demanda Rémus au fond du tunnel ."

Nous dûmes tous les trois l'aidé pour parvenir à le faire sortir du passage , et ne parlons pas de Peter . Alors que nous remettions en place les carrelages qui avaient été déplacés , James entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir et si nous nous faisions prendre , ça allait être notre fête . Je faisais basculé l'un des tableau près de nous et poussais sans ménagement les maraudeurs dans la pièce cachée .

" Je rêve ! T'as trouvé un passage secret Scof ! fit Black avec de grands yeux émerveillés .

- Vous comprenez pas , si vous vous faites pincer on est mal !! Vous avez eu de la change que ce soit quelqu'un de sympa qui vous voie . Tout le monde ne parle plus que de votre disparition depuis plusieurs jours ! Je commençais à espéré que vous soyez morts !

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi ! dit James en commençant l'inspection de la pièce secrète .

- Qu'on soit morts ? m'interrogea Rémus avec un petit regard en coin .

- J'ais seulement ajouté cette partie la pour vérifié si vous m'écoutiez bien , précisai-je . Vous êtes totalement inconscients tous les quatre , depuis quand vous fuguez pendant près d'une semaine .

- T'en fait pas pour nous Scof ! On s'en sortira très bien , fit Sirius qui cherchait de nouveaux passages secret dans la pièce déjà secrète …

- Mais si un professeur vous avait vu , ou même Ruzard ?!

- Je te rappelle que Ruzard est toujours à Ste Mangouste , et c'est uniquement un coup de chance si tu nous a vu , ou plutôt une énorme bourde de la part de Sirius , mais après tout il n'y à pas vraiment de différence ! répondit James .

- Je te remercie du fond du cœur Jamesy c'est vraiment charmant ce que tu dis sur moi ! répliqua celui-ci .

- Vous êtes totalement malades ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête ? Et puis ou est ce que vous étiez ?

- ça , ça ne te regarde pas Scof ! garanti Black en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil .

- Ôh que si ça me regarde , figure toi ! Parce que maintenant je suis impliquée dans vos affaires et si je doit être virée de cette école j'aimerais autant savoir pour quel motif stupide !

- Déjà c'est pas nous qui t'avons obliger à venir nous aidé et ensuite je t'ais dit que c'était un coup de bol si tu nous avait vu !

- Un coup de bol ?! Je rêve , n'importe qui passant dans le couloir au moment où Monsieur prétentieux number one sortait du passage secret aurait pu vous voir et ensuite Ruzard aurait fait bloqué le passage et vous auriez été virés !

- Comment ça Monsieur prétentieux number one ?s'indigna le principal concerné .

- Quoi y'en a d'autre ?

- Oui ! Le deuxième c'est toi ! répliquai-je espérant cloué le bec à Potter .

- Mais c'est pas juste ! Je voulais être le number one moi … pleurnicha-t-il ."

Au secoure ! J'avais utilisé tous mes arguments , et j'en avais même répété plusieurs fois certains , mais rien à faire ces garçons étaient plus puérils qu'un enfant de trois ans ! Finalement je me bornais à leur redemander où ils s'étaient enfuit , il fallut bien un quart d'heure à ces messieurs avant de réunir le conseil des maraudeurs et d'accepter de révéler leur secret à une fille .Ces crétins avaient traversé un tunnel qui passait sous le château et reliait directement le collège au village le plus proche : Pré-au-Lards . C'est à ce moment la qu'ils sortirent tous de leurs poches une multitude de bonbons en tout genre venant des confiseries du village en question .

"J'y crois pas ! Vous vous êtes enfuis du château pour allé acheté des friandises à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Qui te dis qu'on les à achetées ? fit Sirius avec un air espiègle . Le passage mène tout droit dans la cave de chez Honeyduke ! m'expliqua-t-il .

- On trouvais ça injuste que ce soit seulement à partir de la troisième qu'on puisse allé à Pré-au-Lard ! Et on a découvert ce passage secret , on a voulu voir ou il menait et on est tombé sur le gros lot ! continua James en s'empiffrant d bonbons .

- Si tu veux la prochaine fois tu pourra venir avec nous ?

- C'est gentil mais sans façon , je vais essayé d'être une élève modèle pour le reste de mes études ! répondis-je poliment , ce qui les fit plus ou moins tous éclater de rire . Ben quoi ?

- Toi , une élève modèle ? s'esclaffa Black en crachant une partie des chocolats qu'il mangeait .

- Je ne vois pas ou est le problème ! répliquais-je .

- C'est comme si j'essayais d'être une fille ! rigola James . C'est impossible , tu es comme nous en quelque sorte , même si tu essayais tu ne pourrais pas parce que tu attire les ennuis ! C'est ta nature profonde , ajouta-t-il avec une voix grave .

- Très bien , si c'est comme ça que vous me voyez , mais je tient à vous avertir , si après deux semaines j'aurais eu un comportement irréprochable …James devra se changer en fille !

- Quoi ?! s'écria James avec une voix étrangement aiguë .

- Marché conclut ! intervint immédiatement son bras droit en me serrant la main .

- Mais c'est injuste , j'ais même pas dit oui ! s'indigna l'autre .

- T'en fait pas ! On ne va pas perdre ! lui assura son ami .

- Pas de tricherie , vous deux ! si non vous devrez tous vous habillés en filles !

- Ce n'était pas dans le contrat ! Trop tard ! répliquèrent les Gryffondors .

- Désolé mais je ne passe pas de marchés avec de tricheurs !

- C'est bon ,c'est bon . On ne trichera pas ! m'assurèrent-ils avec de grands sourires hypocrites …"

Nous nous empiffrâmes de sucreries pendant une grande partie de l'après-midi et je leur fit promettre que la prochaine fois qu'ils iraient à Pré-au-Lard , ils me rapporteraient quelque chose .

" Au fait , comment ça se fait que vous soyez resté aussi longtemps ? leurs demandais-je .

- Et bien au début on voulait seulement rester deux jours las bas , mais on s'est rendus compte que Honeyduke était fermé le jour ou on voulait revenir et on ne voulait pas revenir à Poudlard par la grande porte . ça aurait été trop dangereux , bien que très drôle ! Ensuite on a pas trouvé d'occasion pour retourné dans la cave du vendeur de bonbons . m'expliqua James .

- Et pour finir , Sirius nous a perdu dans le village , déclara Rémus .

- Quoi ?! tu veux rire ? C'est toi qui nous à égarés ! répliqua celui-ci . "

La journée était déjà bien avancée et je les quittais en pleine dispute , préférant ne pas savoir ce qu'ils allaient raconter au professeur McGonagall pour justifier leur absence , du moins je préférais l'apprendre plus tard en tout cas …

°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard ! j'ai eu un léger problème avec mon pc , il était horriblement lent et je n'ai pratiquement pas pus écrire de la journée !

Excusez moi encore !

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remerciez car vous êtes très nombreux à lire les aventures de Sam , ce qui est assez encourageant

Ensuite , je tiens à m'excuser , et oui encore une fois , pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe qu'il y a dans mes chapitre , j'ais pu me rendre compte à plusieurs reprises qu'elles étaient énormes , mais je n'ai pas de relecteurs pour m'aider à corriger mes textes !

Si non , j'essaye de faire avancer l'histoire de Sam assez vite sans vous brusquer pour autant car si je fait autant de chapitre par année d'étude ma fanfic va se retrouver avec plus de 70 chapitres à la fin et je pense que ce sera assez lourd donc je vais essayé de faire que les chapitres englobent une plus longue période de temps à partir de maintenant ! Il se passera donc , normalement , plus de choses dans un chapite , mais il y aura aussi plus de fautes ! :p lol c'est malheureusement le prix à payer !

Sur ce , à la prochaine et bonne lecture ! ;)


	13. Chapter XII partie 1

Chapitre 12 : De nouvelles filles au collège

Chapitre 12 partie 1 : De nouvelles filles au collège .

Quelques jours seulement après avoir passé le marché avec les maraudeurs , j'eu une très désagréable surprise alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuné avec une certaine Poufsouffle s'appelant Coralie . Nous étions sur le point de nous rendre à notre cours de potion lorsque le professeur Flitwick vint me trouvé pour me donné l'heure de ma prochaine retenue .

"Pardon ? demandais-je totalement à coté de la plaque . Qu'elle retenue ?

- Celle que le préfet en chef Malfoys vous a donné pour le vandalisme que vous avec commis sur des bancs de l'école , m'appris le professeur de sortilège .

- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je n'ais jamais fait ça !

- Pourtant les bancs ont bien été abîmés , répliqua le directeur de ma maison avant de partir .

- Mais pas par moi !! C'est dégoûtant !! "

Je rangeais furieusement le parchemin dans mon sac et me rendais à mon cours . Depuis le début de l'année , je m'étais considérablement améliorée en potion et grâce à cela , le professeur Slughorn m'accordait des points pour la moindre des choses . Une future membre du club de Slugh est parmi nous ! Mais ce jour la j'étais trop énervée pour faire honneur au cours et n'écoutais pas le quart de la moitié de ce qu'il dit . C'était injuste , encore une fois , j'avais une retenue pour quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait ! J'étais au courrant que les préfets et préfets en chef pouvaient donné des retenues mais pas qu'ils abusaient de leur pouvoir , de plus je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais réagir fasse à cela … Allé me plaindre chez le directeur aurait immédiatement fait comprendre à ce connard de Serpentard que je faisait pas le poids fasse à lui . Je quittais les cachots pour me rendre au quatrième étage et suivre de manière très superficielle le cours de métamorphose en compagnie des Gryffondors quand je tombai sur le groupe des maraudeurs qui venaient dans ma direction .

" Hey , Scof ! Il paraît que t'as reçu une retenue ! m'interpella Black avec un grand sourire .

- Et alors ?! demandais-je de mauvaise humeur .

- Et bien , si je ne me trompe pas , et je parie que ce n'est pas le cas , cela signifie que je ne devrais pas me déguiser en fille ! en déduit Potter avec fierté .

- Quoi ?! Mais non , c'est pas juste ! m'exclamais-je .

- Et pourquoi ça ? répliquèrent-ils .

- Parce que j'ais reçu cette retenue uniquement parce que j'ais refusé de me soumettre à Voldemort ! expliquais-je , leur arrachant une grimace lorsque je prononçais le nom maudit .

- ça devrait être interdit de dire se nom … commenta James , entre ces dents .

- C'est ce qu'on t'avait dit Scofield , tu pourra faire ce que tu veux mais tu attire les ennuis , c'est comme ça ! Et nous avons gagné le paris !! On ne gagne jamais contre les maraudeurs !

- Mais c'est injuste !! ça n'a rien a voir …

- Mauvaise perdante , mauvaise perdante !! chantonna Black ."

Je lui jetais un regard noir , avant de passé devant le groupe et de rentré dans la salle de classe . Et bien si je devais perdre alors eux aussi !Lorsque le cours fut terminé , au lieu d'allé déjeuner avec tous les autres ,je me précipitais à le bibliothèque et cherchais dans tous les livres sur la métamorphose le sujet dont j'avais besoin . Après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche , je tombais enfin sur la formule que je cherchais …Je terminais ma journée de cours en pestant contre ce satané Malfoys et en cherchant un moyen pour ne pas avoir à subir sa retenue . Lors du dîné je m'asseyais à coté du préfet de ma maison et lui demandais si je pouvais faire quelque chose contre le préfet des Serpentards .

" J'en doute , répondit-il , ce genre de cas n'arrive pas souvent , en générale Dumbledore choisit des gens intègres pour assurer la fonction de préfets , mais cet assez difficile de trouver cette qualité chez les Serpentards …Tu peux toujours allé te plaindre chez le directeur si non je peux essayer de m'opposé à cette punition ça peut être faisable … "

Je le remerciais du fond du cœur , bien consciente que j'avais tout de même de grandes chances de subir la punition que Malfoys m'avait réservée , comme si c'était déjà pas assez qu'il m'envoie à l'infirmerie …

Je travaillais beaucoup en dehors des cours pour m'avancée , et pas seulement ça . Il fallait toujours que je trouve quelque chose pour aidé Rémus mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse m'aider dans aucuns livre de potion , des créature ou plantes magiques et encore moins dans ceux d'histoire ou de défense contre les forces du mal .Le préfet de ma maison , Alexander , était allé parlé aux professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick , mais bien que je sois une élève modèle , il vallait mieux punir quelqu'un que personne , et ce quelqu'un fut moi ! Lis auraient tout de même pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre !! Il n'y donc pas de justice ?

J'avais une tonne de devoirs , en plus je devais apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges pour pouvoir me défendre au cas ou et pour une certaine mission qui ce devait être distrayante .

" Tu veux qu'on fasse une partie d'échecs , me proposa Lily alors que je rangeais dans les devoirs que nous venions de finir .

- C'est gentil mais il faut absolument que j'aille travailler ma métamorphose , je ne suis pas encore très au points avec certains sorts , m'excusais-je .

- Oh , tu veux que je t'aide ? insista-t-elle .

- Hum .. C'est-à-dire que … ce ne sont pas des sorts pour les cours , j'essaye de les apprendre seule , mais si tu veux on peux le faire ensemble ! suggérais-je pour ne pas l'attrister .

- Ah , d'accord pourquoi pas ! Seulement c'est quoi comme sorts que tu essaye de lancer ? s'informa-t-elle .

- C'est seulement des assez simples , pour modifier la forme des objets ! "

Je n'étais pas très au point au début de notre conversation mais après avoir fait des séries d'exercices avec Lily je maîtrisais parfaitement ces sortilèges .Le lendemain matin, je profitais d'être dans la foule qui se dirigeait vers la grande salle , pour mettre mes connaissance en pratique . Je sortais ma baguette de ma poche et visais le groupe devant moi , me concentrais sur le résultat attendus et murmurais la formule magique . Heureusement les changement étaient assez " mineurs " et l'énergie que je devait fournir n'était donc pas trop grande . A cause du monde qui nous entourait personne ne remarqua les changement que j'avais fait , mais lorsque les maraudeurs sortirent de la mêlée tout le monde pu admirer les magnifiques jupes qui avaient remplacés les pantalons qu'ils portaient . C'était assez drôle , au début personne ne savait comment réagir et ce furent les membre de leur propre maison qui commencèrent à rire de leurs vêtements .

Je m'avançai alors vers eux avec un air conquérant et un immense sourire .

" Comme ça on est à égalité les maraudeurs !

- C'est de la triche ! Tu avais perdu et on avait pas à s'habiller en filles ! répliqua Sirius alors qu'a côté de lui James tirait sur sa jupe pour cacher ces jambes .

- C'est faux ! Vous avez décrété que vous aviez gagné alors que la retenue que j'ais reçu était bidon ! C'est vous qui avez triché ! répliquais-je .

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait récupérer nos pantalons ? gémit James .

- C'est quoi la mot magique ?

- S'il te plait ! répondirent – ils d'une seule voix .

- Finite incantatem , fis-je avec un grand mouvement de baguette magique vers les habits des quatre garçons qui redevirent normales ."

Après cette histoire , les maraudeurs et moi ne passâmes plus jamais de marché ensemble et malgré mon amitié avec Lily qui les détestait , je restais très amie avec eux aussi .Mais j'avis d'autres problèmes à régler malheureusement , et le premier qui arrivait était ma retenue …

C'était le dernier vendredi du mois de Mars et j'avais bien peur que Malfoys ne m'ais réserver quelque chose d'atroce , J'avais quitté la salle commune à vingt heure et , grâce au passages secrets que m'avaient montré es maraudeurs , j'arrivais dans le hall du château cinq minutes plus tard .

" Vous êtes en retard Scofield , me salua Ruzard . "

Il était revenu de l'hôpital depuis peu mais avait déjà repris du poil de la bête et les élèves le détestaient plus que jamais !

" Pour votre retenue vous allez devoir laver de font en comble la volière , et sans l'aide de vos pouvoirs magiques , cela va de soit . "

Il m'accompagna jusque las bas et après m'avoir donné de quoi nettoyer les fientes de plusieurs centaines de volatiles .Je pestais contre ces fichus crétins qui idolâtre la magie noire et commençais le boulot , après tout j'allais certainement devoir faire face à pire que des crottes de hiboux …

Quatre heure de lavage intensif plus tard , j'étais à des années lumière de pensé la même chose , il n'y avait pas pire torture , le prochain mangemort que je rencontrait je lui ferais pareil et on verra s'il aime toujours autant son Seigneur des Ténèbres …

Je détestais tous les hiboux de cette planète et bénissais les moldus qui avaient trouvé un moyen plus intelligent d'envoyer le courrier .

Bonjour !!

voila , alors pour tout vous dire , comme je suis en vacances , je pars se soir et je ne reviendrais que samedi au soir , et comme je n'ais pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre je vous met déjà ce ci , comme ça vous avez de quoi vous mettre sous la dent ! Désolé


	14. Chapter XII partie 2

Chapitre 12 , partie 2 : De nouvelles filles au collège .

A la fin de la première partie de ce chapitre : Samantha est allée à la retenue que Lucius Malfoys lui à donné ...

De retour dans mon dortoir , je m' effondrai dans mon lit pleine de savon et de crasses , et je m'endormais sur le coup , mort

De retour dans mon dortoir , je m' effondrai dans mon lit pleine de savon et de crasses , et je m'endormais sur le coup , morte de fatigue . Le lendemain matin , il était passé dix heure lorsque je me réveillais et tout le monde était déjà descendu dans la salle commune ou dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné .Après m'être totalement décrassée de ma retenue de la veille , j'allais rejoindre les autres élèves qui attendaient tous le match de Quidditch qui se déroulerait l'après-midi .Je passais le petit déjeuné et me dépêchai d'allé à la bibliothèque avant que le match ne commence .Arrivée las bas , je parcourrais les rangées de livres pour s'il n'y avait personne que je ne connaisse , par chance Lily était plongée dans un livre . J'allais m'assoire à côté d'elle :

"Salut , qu'est ce que tu lis de beau ? lui demandais-je .

- J'y comprends rien ! s'énerva-t-elle d'un seul coup . Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde aime autant le Quidditch ? m'interrogea-t-elle ."

Je regardais la couverture du livre qu'elle lisait : " _Battre les Cognards - Une étude des stratégies de défense dans le jeu de Quidditch__ de Kennilworthy Whisp _" .

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ais lu tous les livres sur le sujet et même ceux qui n'en font pas mention et ce sport me parait toujours aussi … peu intéressant ! m'expliqua-t-elle .

- Les gens n'aiment pas les sports parce qu'ils sont interessant , mais parce qu'il y a du suspense , parce qu'ils sont divertissant et on aime le Quidditch parce que ce sport est magique ! Est-ce que tu as au moins assisté a un seul match ? souriais-je .

- Non …

- Si tu ne va pas voir par toi-même comment veux tu te faire une opinion ? Aller viens allons a ton premier match ! lui proposais-je ."

Ce n'était pas le meilleur des match pour lui faire avoir une bonne opinion du Quidditch , comme d'habitude les Serpentards n'en firent qu'a leurs tête et oublièrent les règles , a côté d'eux les Gryffondors se défendaient encore mieux qu'ils ne l'avaient fait lors du match précédent .Au début du match les deux capitaines des équipes s'écrasèrent les mains et d'un seul coup les autres joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs en même temps que les coups de sifflets de Madame Bibine . Le Match tourna rapidement en un grand carnage , depuis longtemps les deux maisons étaient ennemies mais j'imaginais que au moins sur ce point elles pouvaient faire un effort . Au contraire , les joueurs Serpentards s'acharnaient à provoquer les Gryffondors et ceux si tombaient dans le piège et commettaient des fautes plus stupides les unes que les autres . L'équipe adverse profitait bien évidement des penaltys que l'arbitre leur accordait pour prendre une avance considérable sur le rouges et ors .Vers la moitié du match le capitaine de l'équipe des Griffons demanda temps d'arrêt et toute l'école assista a la dispute que l'équipe eut en plein milieu du terrain , les Serpents en profitèrent pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et imitèrent l'autre équipe qui se faisait crié dessus par leur capitaine . Quelques minutes plus tard , le match repris de plus belle , et cette fois si les Gryffondors y allèrent à fond . Ignoraient les vert et argent ,lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans les airs les rouges et ors marquèrent but sur but . Le score de l'équipe remonta en flèche alors que les Serpentards essayaient de reprendre le souafle .Le match se termina en une course poursuite entre les deux attrapeurs et le vif d'or , une fois de plus . Les Gryffondors gagnèrent ce match avec une grande avance sur les Serpentards , en plus d'avoir attrapé le vif , l'équipe avait plus d'une centaine de points d'avance sur la maison de Salazard .

"Ce n'était pas le meilleur match du siècle , mais ta maison a gagné ! dis-je à Lily , alors que nous retournions vers le château en même temps que les autres élèves . Qu'est ce que tu pense du Quidditch maintenant ?

- Humm … Bof , je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'époustouflant dans le fait de regarder sept personnes voler derrière des balles pendant plusieurs heures …

- Mouais , on peut voir ça comme ça , mais tu pourra dire tout ce que tu veux , ce qu'il y a de mieux dans le Quidditch ce n'est pas de le regarder , mais c'est d'y jouer , c'est cent fois mieux quand tu es dans le feux de l'action .

- Je n'aime déjà pas voler tout court alors jouer à un jeu sur un balais , non merci ! répliqua-t-elle . Au fait , je t'ais pas demandé comment c'était passé ta retenue , fit-elle pour changer de sujet .

- Oh , tu sais comment est Malfoys , j'ais du récurer la volière sans l'aide de ma magie . Je doute que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose avec ma baguette mais tout de même ! C'est pas parce que je refuse de me soumettre face à lui que je suis un animal qui …"

J'avais subitement eut un éclair de géni , au moment ou je disais ma phrase les maraudeurs passèrent devant Lily et moi et tout d'un coup je me rendis compte que la solution que je cherchais était juste sous mon nez .

" Des animaux !! Mais bien sur !! m'exclamai-je , faisant sursauté les élèves autour de moi .

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'inquiéta Lily .

- Oh , non rien , seulement il faut que je te laisse , j'ais oublié de …d'écrire quelque chose dans mon devoir de .. de métamorphose , inventai-je en me précipitant vers le château , bousculant au passage plusieurs groupes de poufsouffles ."

Arrivée dans le château , je dévalais les escaliers et slalomai entre les élèves qui revenaient du terrain de Quidditch , j'atteignais la bibliothèque à bout de force et ruai vers madame Pince , mais voyant qu'elle avait l'air encore plus insupportable que d'habitude , je me ravisai et me dirigeais directement vers les rangées de livres . Il me fallut bien une heure pour trouvé le livre que je cherchais mais ça en valait la peine . J'avais enfin trouvé comment venir en aide à Rémus ! Dans la mystérieuse bibliothèque du septième étage , j'avais trouvé un livre qui affirmait que les loups-garous ne pouvaient transmettre ses pouvoirs à un autre animal en le mordant , par contre il pouvait le tué , le manger et bien d'autre encore . Mais ça c'était à mes risques et périls …De plus j'espérais que cela était autant valable pour les animagus que pour les animaux .

D'après le livre que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque , c'était extrêmement difficile de devenir un animagus et la plus part des sorciers ne parviennent jamais à trouvé la forme qui leur est propre . J'avais aussi été légèrement déçue lorsque j'appris au cours de ma lecture qu'on ne choisissait pas l'animal dont on allait prendre l'apparence , mais cet aspect nous était imposé . ça allait être beau si je devais allé voir Rémus pour lui proposé de l'aide avec une tête de ver de terre ou même de hiboux ! J'aurais l'air fine ..

Depuis le jour ou j'avais eu la brillante idée de prendre la forme d'un animal , je passais tous mes temps libre à la bibliothèque pour éplucher tout ce que je pouvais trouvé sur le sujet . Mais je devais être discrète parce qu'en plus d'avoir en tant que meilleure amie un rat de bibliothèque , il fallait que j'évite les maraudeurs et Malfoys et sa bande qui ne manquait pas une occasion de me tomber dessus . La plus part du temps j'avais un peu de chance et j'allais lire dans ma salle commune ou les gens ne me pausaient pas trop de question mais entre les cours ou lors des récréations je n'avais pas le temps de monté jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles et devais allé à la bibliothèque comme les autres . Un jour alors que je survolais le processus de transformation pendant la récréation de midi , la personne dont j'avais le moins besoin à cet instant vint à ma rencontre .

"Salut Samantha ! m'appela-t-il . Tu travail sur quoi ?"

Je relevais précipitamment la tête pour voir que c'était Rémus qui venait vers moi , j'attrapai alors la première chose que je trouvais dans mon sa et cachai le livre de métamorphose en dessous , puis fit comme si de rien était en ouvrant mon livre de potion qui était par chance à côté de moi .

" Oh , Rémus ! Hum .. Je revois les potions , pour changer un peu , lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire .

- J'aurais voulu te demandé si tu voulais bien me donné un coup de main pour travaillé les enchantements ?

- Oh , hum … Oui , y a pas de problème ! Seulement , je vais avoir un peu de travail avec les examen de fin d'année et tout ça , mais c'est quand tu veux ! "

J'avais évité le pire , bien que je ne risquais pas grand-chose seulement les premiers années n'étudiaient pas souvent les animagus , j'aurais eu quelques problèmes pour trouver une explication plausible . Lorsqu'il fut parti pour retrouver les autres maraudeurs , je cherchais après le livre que je lisais dix minutes auparavant mais rien y fait je ne le voyais nul part sur la table . Je ne remis pas la main dessus avant d'examiner la table avec attention et je me rendis comte qu'en réalité il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce , seulement …Mon foulard le recouvrait totalement et j'avais été incapable de le voir car celui-ci avait pris la même couleur que la table sur laquelle il se trouvait .

°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o °o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o °o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o °o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o °o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o °o°o°o°oOo°o°o

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Voila j'ais enfin fini ce chapitre , désolé d'avoir traîné mais j'ais eu du mal !

Je ne sais pas si les chapitres arriverons aussi vite qu'avant , mes vacances arrivent tout doucement vers leurs fin et je suis de plus en plus overboker ! Mais j'espère qu'on se verra bientôt et que ce chapitre vous a plut !

bye .


	15. Chapter XIII

Attention ,ce chapitre porte le numéro 13 , certains passage de l'histoire pourraient donc être quelque peu déroutant à cause

Attention ,ce chapitre porte le numéro 13 , certains passage de l'histoire pourraient donc être quelque peu déroutant à cause de la malédiction qui pèse sur ce chiffre …

Désolé , j'avais juste envie de dire ça , même si c'est pas vrai , ce chapitre devrait être normal ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 13 : Les examens .

Je restai un moment surprise face à cette découverte , c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Premièrement , il n'y avait q'une chose qui pouvait rendre invisible mis à part un sortilège et c'était une cape d'invisibilité , ce qui était extrêmement rare et cher . Deuxièmement si ce foulard avait bien le pouvoir de rendre invisible , pourquoi est ce que je n'avait pas disparu à chaque fois que je l'avais porté ?

Sans perdre une minute de plus j'attrapais tout ce qui était sur la table et le jetai ensuite dans mon sac puis m'enfuyais de la bibliothèque comme une voleuse , m'attirant des coups d'œil curieux au passage . Plus je me répétais que tout cela était impossible plus j'en étais persuadée , j'avais du mal voir , j'avais du me trompée , c'était faux …

Mais je n'avais aucun moyens de le vérifier . Ou peut-être pas finalement …

Je dérapais dans l'escalier alors que je descendais pour aller vers la tour des Serdaigles et changeai de direction pour me rendre dans la salle commune des Griffondors . Je parcourrais les étages , suivant , sans pouvoir intervenir , les caprices des escaliers mouvants . Quand j'arrivais enfin au septième étage je donnais le mot de passe à la grosse dame et me précipitais dans la salle des rouges et ors . Il n'y avait pas grand monde , mais tous les élèves qui étaient dans la salle commune s'étaient regroupés autour d'une dispute d'après les cris que j'entendis lorsque j'atteignais le groupe .

"Severus ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache ! Pourquoi est ce que tu t'acharne toujours sur lui ? Comme si tu n'avais que ça à faire ! disait une fille que je supposais être Lily .

- Ce type est un crétin , tu sais très bien qu'il déteste les nés moldus et que tout ce qu'il veux c'est être un mangemort plus tard !! répliqua quelqu'un ."

J'arrivais à me faufilée au premier rang pour voir que James et Lily allaient bientôt en arrivé aux mains , derrière le gryffondor se tenait Sirius qui arborait un petit sourire et à côté de lui Peter et Rémus . Je sortais du groupe d'élèves et allais rejoindre Lily .

" Laisse les dire ! lui soufflai-je . De toute manière quoi que tu fasse cela ne fera qu'aggraver les choses !

- Si je ne leur tiens pas tête aujourd'hui , je ne le ferais jamais et ils me marcherons sur les pieds , répliqua-t-elle .

- ça suffit ! fit-je . Vous faites partie de la même maison , non ? Et vous êtes incapable de vous entendre …

- Samantha , intervint Sirius en me forçant à aller sur le côté pour laissé James et Lily s'affronter tranquillement . Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils se fusillent du regard , on attend cette dispute depuis longtemps et toi tu va nous gâcher notre plaisir .

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? T'es l'ami de Potter ou seulement son lèche botte ? Je suis pas la pour regardé Lily se faire humilier ou pour se battre avec ton ami stupide !

- Tu t'es déjà regardé Potter ?! Severus est cent fois mieux que toi ! Lui au moins il ne s'amuse pas à terroriser les plus faible que lui ! hurla Lily à travers la pièce .

- C'est gagné ! fit-je avec une mine défaite . STOOOP !! C'est pas bientôt fini ces gaminerie ?!

- Moi au moins je ne suis pas un mangemort !! cracha James .

- Oui , c'est super , je pense que tout le monde l'avait compris ! répondis-je . Bon le débat est clos je pense .. Vous pouvez dégager …

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux de toute manière !! affirma mon amie .

- J'eEn Aais MaRRre !! hurlais-je . Vous avez quel âge ? Si , James est mieux que les mangemorts qui ont tué ma famille , criais-je a Lily avant de me tourné vers l'autre causeur de troubles , et puis les choix que fait Lily en se qui concerne ses amis ne te regarde pas ! Tu n'aime pas Severus , parfait ! Mais on te demande pas ton avis et viens pas me cherché parce que je suis pas d'humeur , vous êtes lourds à la fin . Rémus , continuais-je à crié , est ce que tu as vu un livre sur la table de la bibliothèque ou j'étais tout à l'heure ?

- Humm … oui .. Ton livre de potion , c'est grave ?balbutia celui-ci .

- Et tu n'as pas vu d'autre livre ? demandais-je plus calmement .

- Non , je ne pense pas … répondit-il .

- Et tu n'as pas vu de foulard ou quelque chose comme ça ? insistais-je .

- Non , non , il n'y avait que ton livre de potion et ton sac .

- Merci , fit-je en lui souriant . Et vous , je vous remercie franchement de m'avoir replongé dans cette joyeuse affaire , continuais-je en regardant James et Lily , pour les faire un peut regretter , bien que je doute que ça fonctionne ."

Ayant obtenu tout ce que j'attendais en venant ici , je quittais la salle commune en laissant comme un froid derrière moi . La réponse que m'avait donné Rémus ne me convenait pas totalement . Il avait peut-être mal vu ou quelque chose d'autre , mais il fallait tout de même que je mette ça au clair ….Je parcourrais tout le château au pas de course pour aller dans mon dortoir . Lorsque je traversais la salle commune Manon se précipita vers moi en me suppliant de lui prêter mes notes de cours en histoire .Je fouillais rapidement dans mon sac pour lui passé les parchemins sur lesquels nous avions une interrogation le lendemain et montai quatre à quatre l'escalier menant au dortoir . Arrivée dans mon dortoir , je pausais mes affaires sur mon lit et vérifiais que les autres filles n'étaient pas dans leur lit ou dans la salle de bain , lorsque je fut certaine d'être seule , je m'installai sur mon lit et sortais mon foulard de mon sac . A première vu il était comme d'habitude , c'est-à-dire bleu ! J'avais beau le tourné dans tous les sens , en inspecter tous les centimètres carré , rien à dire , c'était un foulard on ne peu plus normale ! Plus j'y réfléchissais , plus j'en arrivais à la conclusion que Rémus et moi avions rêvé , ma logique m'interdisait de croire que ce foulard pouvait rendre invisible . Je pouvais comprendre que ma mère l'ait ensorcelé pour qu'il devienne imperméable et chauffant à l'occasion , mais ça lui était impossible de lui donné le pouvoir d'invisibilité , elle était seulement alchimiste …

Cela dit , si ma mère était une alchimiste très douée , mon père lui travaillait au ministère en tant que langue de plomb . Depuis que j'étais toute petite , j'avais beau le questionné sur son travail , il ne me répondais jamais que par des banalisés telles que " Le temps ne nous à pas gâté aujourd'hui , j'espère qu'il ne pleuvra plus demain ! " ou autre . Si il avait un jour du travaillé sur une cape d'invisibilité ou quelque chose dans le style , il est possible qu'il ait enchanté ce foulard . Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir expliqué ou au moins me laissé une lettre ou quelque chose …

Je nageais en plein brouillard et ne voyais aucun moyen d'en sortir , je n'avais que des hypothèses et rien qui ne puisse me permettre d'en rendre une plus plausible que les autre . Je fixais le bout de tissus que je faisais glisser entre mes doits .

" Comment est ce que ça fonctionne ?

- Tu parle toute seule maintenant ? répliqua quelqu'un sur le pas de la porte . "

Je relevais la tête et regardai Lily s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de moi .

" T'étais pas au courrant ? Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? l'interrogeai-je .

- Je voulais m'excusé , pour tout à l'heure ! Tes parents ont été tué et nous on s'engueule en nous traitant de mangemort , c'est vraiment stupide . Je suis désolée .

- C'est gentil , mais tu sais pour ma famille je gère , c'est juste que vous êtes vraiment des crétins et c'est ça qui ma énervée .

- Tu parlais de quoi toute seule ?

- Oh , non rien ! répliquais-je en rangeant le foulard dans une de mes armoire . "

Après avoir passé un moment à plaisanter sur la dispute que les deux gryffondors avaient eu , nous descendîmes à la grande salle pour souper . Il me sembla évident que Lily n'avais pas fait la paix avec Potter , quand je remarquai les regards noirs qu'ils se jetaient tout les deux .

" Lily , est ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé entre toi et Potter pour que vous vous détestiez à ce point ?

- Ce crétin me monte à la tête !

- Même pas un an dans la même maison et vous en êtes déjà à vous faire les yeux doux et à avoir des disputes de couple , bah dit donc vous allé vite en besogne … intervenais-je .

- Oh , Sam , s'il te plait , je n'ais vraiment pas besoin de ce genre de répliques et encore moins qu'on fasse courir ce genre de rumeurs … répondit-elle . Potter et Black sont vraiment infernaux et ne dis pas que j'exagère !

- Mais j'ais même pas ouvert la bouche ! m'exclamais-je . Bon vas-y je t'écoutes …

- Tu sais comment ils sont , ils ne perdent pas une occasion de se faire remarquer et la plus part du temps c'est en enfreignant le règlement . Alors bien entendu les professeurs retirent des points à Gryffondors pas leur faute ! Et moi , enfin tous les autres élèves de notre maison , sauf les groupies de ces débiles , on doit se creusé la cervelle et travaillé comme des fous pour rattraper les points qu'on a en moins sur les autres maisons ! En plus de tout ça tous les cours qu'on a en commun avec les Serpentards se transforme en cauchemar uniquement parce que Monsieur le roi des Prétentieux est incapable de laissé Severus tranquille une seule seconde !

- C'est à propos de ça que vous vous disputiez tout à l'heure , alors !

- Oui ! Mais bon , j'ais pas beaucoup réussi à lui cloué le bec .. répondit- elle en se resservant du jus de citrouille .

- Désolé , mais sur ce coup la je ne peu pas t'aider . J'ais déjà eu assez d'ennuis avec les maraudeurs pour toute ma vie .

- C'est pas grave ! J'arriverais bien un jour à les coincer …fit-elle en fixant les concernés qui se lançaient des boulettes de pain dessus ."

Les examens de fin d'année arrivèrent plus vite que je ne l'avais prévus et j'étais totalement débordée , entre les cours à suivre , la montagne de devoirs que je devais faire , les révisions , les synthèses , les notes de cours , les élèves auxquels j'avais promis de donné un coup de main et enfin mon projet , complètement fou , de métamorphose . Je courais dans tout le château , les bras plein de livre et l'impression d'être la seule élève à travaillé dans le collège . Il n'y avait que dans la salle commune de ma maison que je me sentais bien , tout le monde était sérieux et travaillait , penché sur divers parchemins , le seul moment ou il y avait du remue-ménage c'était lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce et que , épuisée , je laissais tombé tous mes livres sur une des table de travail déjà occupée par une dizaine d'élèves .

J'arrivais avec un peu de peine à remplir tous mes engagements , et j'essayais de passé plus ou moins une demi-heure chaque jour dans la tour des Gryffondors pour rendre service à Rémus , c'était la moindre des chose . Avec tout le travail que j'avais , il m'était quasiment impossible de commencé à étudier la métamorphose humaine .

Malgré l'abondance de travail , il paraissait évident que les maraudeurs ne se dégonflaient jamais et on voyait toujours une de leur blague de mauvais goût touché un élève ou l'autre ou bien il pouvait arrivé aussi qu'on entende l'une de ces dispute qui éclatait entre Lily et l'un des membre de la bande . C'était devenu presque normale au château et pas une semaine ne pouvait se passée sans que la gentille petite Gryffondor ne pète un chaudron et se mette à hurlé sur Potter . La routine s'installa assez vite maintenant que le plus dur était passé , j'osais espérer qu'il n'y aurait plus de mauvaises surprises ou autres .

La période d'examens arriva et tous les élèves étaient sur les nerfs , enfin presque …

" Potter fiche moi la paix !! s'écria une fois de plus Lily en me faisant sursauté , alors que je travaillais avec elle dans la bibliothèque .

- Mais qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je suis la uniquement pour toi ? répliqua l'intéressé en zieutant vers un groupe de filles qui gloussaient .

- Hum .. Je ne sais pas , peut-être parce que tu as passé toute la matinée à me harceler pour que je te passe mes notes de cours en potion !!

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Harceler ?! N'exagérons rien …

- JE N'EXAGERE PAS !! LAISSE MOI TRAVAILLER EN PAIX POTTER !!

- Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ici ?! intervint la bibliothécaire . Je vous prierais de bien vouloir vous taire si non vous sortez d'ici ! C'est un lieu de travail ici , ps une cour de récréation !!

- Si tu veux je leur passe mes notes , comme ça ils te laisse tranquille ! proposais-je à mon amie .

- ça va ! Ils n'ont qu'a suivre les cours , ces idiots , on verra comment ils s'en sortiront aux examens !!

- Tu peux vraiment être la pire des peste quand tu veux ! ça fait peur ! commentais-je .

- J'approuve ce que dit Scof ! intervint Black .

- Si tu tiens à ce que nous restions en de bon termes Black tu ferais mieux d'arrêté de m'appeler comme ça ! le menaçais-je en me levant de ma chaise et en lui faisant face .

- J'ais peur !! répliqua celui-ci ."

Lily commençait à s'arracher les cheveux , alors je décidais de prendre mes affaire et d'allé chaperonner les garçons pendant qu'ils étudieraient , au moins j'étais sûr qu'ils ne viendraient pas tourmenter mon amie . Nous allâmes dans la salle commune de leur maison mais lorsque nous nous rendîmes compte qu'elle était bondée et que même si on faisait un énorme effort , il nous était impossible d'y travailler calmement . Je les suivais donc alors qu'ils montaient dans leur dortoir .

" Ou tu vas Scof ? me demanda Sirius alors que j'allais entrer dans la pièce .

- Dans votre dortoir , pourquoi , ça te gène peut-être ? Je suis déjà venue , il me semble !

- Oui , mais t'étais pas invitée , répliqua-t-il .

- Et c'est toujours pas le cas , ajouta Potter en me faisant un magnifique sourire .

- Allé les gars ! Elle est la pour nous aidé à étudier , contesta Rémus .

- J'ais pas besoin d'aide pour étudié , fit remarquer Sirius . Désolé mais tu t'es déplacée pour rien Scof !

- Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin d'aide mais Peter lui a des difficultés , alors navré de t'annoncer cela mais non seulement j'entre dans ton dortoir , mais j'y reste !! "

Ce fut l'après-midi la plus dure de toute mon existence , enfin ça reste encore à voir . Je devais jongler entre Peter qui ne comprenait rien de rien à la potion et les deux Zouaves qui étudiaient en se lançant leurs livres de cours dessus . J'évitais plusieurs fois de me prendre un manuel dans la figure et tentais encore de faire comprendre à Peter que dans la préparation de la potion pour soigner les furoncles , il était impératif de retirer le chaudron du feu avant d'ajouter les épines de porc-épic , si non la mixture ferait fondre le chaudron et se répendrait sur le sol .

Malheureusement pour nous deux , c'était inutile de lui expliquer cela car à l'examen nous dûmes préparer une potion d'amnésie . Je jetais plusieurs fois des coups d'oeils sur les autres élèves lors de la préparation , Rémus avait l'air de savoir se qu'il faisait , James et Sirius jouaient avec leurs ingrédients , Lily avait l'air d'un savent fou en jetant ce qui ressemblait à des orties séchées dans son chaudron , quand à Peter , il avait l'air totalement perdu . Lors que la cloche sonna la fin de l'examen j'avais déjà fini ma potion depuis un quart d'heure et je vis qu'une bonne partie des élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivé à l'étape ou il fallait ajouter le jus de grenade avant d'éteindre le feu .

Quand je sortais de la grande salle ou nous venions de passé notre examen , je vis Lily se précipité vers le professeur Slughorn , certainement pour l'interroger sur la préparation de la potion et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien rater .

Il ne nous restait plus que deux examens à passé , celui de métamorphose et celui de défense contre les forces du mal . Nous avions déjà passé tous les autres , j'étais certaine d'avoir tout faux à celui d'histoire de la magie et le professeur Flitwick m'avait assuré que j'avais réussi celui de sortilège .

Au lieu de faire comme la plus part des élèves qui allaient se promener dans le par cet profiter du soleil , je montais directement à la tour des Serdaigles pour réviser .Le lendemain nous eûmes le bilan de DCFM , pour m'y préparer j'avais relu entièrement notre livre de cours " Les forces obscures : comment vous en protéger " et je m'étais entraînée à lancer tous les sorts que le professeur Yodel nous avait appris .

Les deux derniers examens se passèrent assez bien , j'avais plus de facilité à lancé les sorts plutôt que de répondre au questions sur les parchemins mais dans l'ensemble je m'en sortais bien . Je profitais des derniers jours que nous passions au château en flânant dans les couloir ou en me promenant dans le parc avec Lily , bien sur la plus part du temps nous essayions d'éviter le plus possible les Maraudeurs .

J'allais me sentir bien seule ces vacances ci …

°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o

Coucou tout le monde !!

Voila la première année d'école est déjà finie !

J'admet que je me suis étalée sur le début et que je me suis grouillée vers la fin mais vers la fin de l'année il ne se passe plus grand-chose alors j'ais décidé de passé directement au examens et d'ensuite raconté les vacances et la deuxième année qui va se révélée pleine de surprises !

Si non je me suis rendue compte que je répondais aux reviews mais qu'il n'y avait que le reviewers qui pouvaient lire les réponses alors , toutes mes excuses , je vais remédié à tout cela immédiatement !

Féasie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review , et désolé pour Cardiff , j'avais mal regardé sur la carte !

Gaby27 : Alors la … avec toutes les reviews que tu met je vais en avoir pour un paquet ! Non mais je pense que je ne te remercirais pas assez , c'est vraiment sympa de voir que tu suit autant l'histoire et ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de lire tes messages !

Missloulou : En fait je connais pas du tout le site Fanfic , alors quand j'ais remplis les cases avec " Char. " je pensais mettre me personnages principaux et comme Lily est la meilleur amie de Sam , j'ais mis son nom . Quand à Sirius , c'était un peu parce que je ne savait pas qui mettre d'autre !

Voila !

Si non , mes vacances se termine et lundi je reprend les cours ,ça va devenir plus chaud pour écrire les chapitre alors il faudra vous armer de patience mes cocos !

A bientôt !! bizz .


	16. Chapter XIV

Chapitre 14 :

Chapitre 14 : Retour aux sources . 

Alors que le dernier jour d'école à Poudlard commençait , j'entreprenais de faire ma valise en même temps que les filles de mon dortoir . Elles parlaient toutes les trois des projets qu'elles avaient fait pour leurs vacances , de leurs familles qui les attendaient et qu'elles étaient impatientes de revoirs . Je pensais avec nostalgie que chez moi , personne ne m'attendais plus , mis à part Martin et peut être encore les ouvriers qui n'avaient pas fini les réparations du manoir . Lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que je gardais le silence et que j'avais un air triste , elle changèrent vite de sujet nous papotâmes de ce que nous ferions l'année suivante . Jessica nous affirma que lors de notre seconde année au collège , elle oserait enfin adresser la parole à Sirius Black , le grand amour de sa vie . J'éclatais de rire en les écoutant parlé des maraudeurs comme si ils étaient les personnes les plus parfaites du monde , elles étaient assez loin de la vérité …

Lorsque nous fûmes certaines de n'avoir rien oublié nous allâmes retrouver nous amies des autres maisons dans le par cet ce fut sans aucun doute la meilleur journée que je passais dans le château avec mes amies . Bien entendu nous ne dûmes pas attendre longtemps pour entendre des rire éclaté dans notre dos juste avant d'être bombardées par des bombes à eau lancées par de mystérieux farceurs . Tous les élèves avaient l'air heureux d'enfin quitter le château , j'avais l'impression de venir d'un autre monde , j'étais la seule à vouloir rester las bas , c'étais la qu'étaient mes amis et d'une certaine manière temps que je ne rentrais pas chez moi , j'évitais de devoir faire face à la mort de mes parents et à Voldemort . Tout le monde était content alors que moi je faisais la gueule mais j'essayais d'oublié ça pour le moment et de profité du festin que les elfes de maisons nous avaient préparé pour notre dernière soirée . Avant que les plats ne se remplissent enfin de délicieuses choses , Dumbledore fit un discours :

" Votre attention , s'il vous plait . Une nouvelle année ce fini et je tiens à félicité les Serpentards qui ont une fois de plus gagné la coupe des quatre maison . "

Des hurlements de joie se firent entendre à la table des verts et argents tandis que la plus part des élèves se contentaient d'applaudir poliment .

" Oui , bravo Serpentard , repris le directeur . J'ais malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer , comme vous pouvez le voir le professeur Yodel qui assurait les cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'a pas pu venir au festin de ce soir et ne pourra plus enseigner au collège à cause d'un regrettable intervenu lors de la session des examens . Ce sera un nouveau professeur qui donnera les cours l'année prochaine , termina-t-il rapidement alors que les élèves commençaient déjà à commenté l'histoire . Sur ce bon appétit .

- Vous étiez au courant de cette affaire ? demandai – je aux élèves assis près de moi .

- Non , c'est étrange que personne ne nous en ais parlé avant , répondit un élève de deuxième année . "

A la fin du dîner tous les élèves savaient raconter l'accident dans les moindres détails , bien qu'au fil des heures l'histoire changeait de plus en plus . En réalité l'incident était arrivé alors qu'un élève Poufsouffle de première année était en train de passé son examen de pratique en DCFM . Alors qu'il allait jeter un sortilège de protection assez simple , il a stressé et le sort est devenu offensif à la place d'être défensif . Malheureusement on ne pouvait soigner la pauvre madame Yodel qui avait reçus le sort en pleine figure , car les médicomages qui s'occupaient d'elle ignoraient quel sort avait été lancé par l'élève .

C'était la fête dans la grande salle , alors que d'un côté les serpentards chantaient leur triomphe à la course pour les points entre les différentes maisons , de l'autre côté les poufsouffles fêtaient leur victoire au Quidditch qui avait eut lieu plusieurs semaines plus tôt .

Ce jours la l'équipe se disputait la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard contre l'équipe des Gryffondors qui avait jusqu'à ce moment la le score le plus élevé . Tout au long du jeu les rouges et ors avaient l'avantage et menaient le jeu d'une centaine de point lorsque d'un seul coup l'équipe adverse sembla se réveillée et commença à marqué des buts les uns après les autres . L'attrapeur des Griffons attrapa rapidement le vif d'or après ce retournement de situation mais les poursuiveurs de l'autre équipe avaient creusé une écart trop grand et ils avaient réussi à reprendre l'avance sur les Gryffondors . Ce fut donc extrêmement déçus que les Griffons regardèrent le directeur remettre la coupe de Quidditch au capitaine des pouffsoufles .

Mais malgré les échecs que nous avions eu tout au long de l'année ce soir la tout le monde faisait honneur au dîner et la soirée sa déroula dans la bonne humeur et les rires . Malheureusement il fallait bien allé nous couché se fut donc en traînant les pieds que la plus part des élèves rejoignirent leur dortoir , certains essayaient même d'emporter avec eux quelques-uns des délicieux gâteaux qui étaient apparus sur les tables à l'heure du dessert . Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle commune de ma maison je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas la seule à refuser de suivre le couvre-feux ce soir la , tous les élèves de Serdaigles étaient présent et continuaient leurs discutions en terminant de manger ce qu'ils avaient pu ramener de la grande salle . Je m'incrustais dans le groupe d'élèves au milieu duquel Julien était en train de raconté une des aventures qui lui était arrivé en janvier . La soirée continua avec ces crises de fou rires et ces anecdotes , mais alors que les heures passaient la pièce se vidait de plus en plus et finalement vers quatre heure du matin j'étais la seule à être encore debout .

Je traversais la pièce dans le plus grand silence pour me rendre près des étagères qui recouvraient presque entièrement l'un des mur de la salle commune , elles étaient remplies de livres pour la plus part mais sur quelques unes d'entre elle se trouvaient divers objet dont les élèves ignoraient l'utilité . Je me dirigeais vers la dernière des armoire , ouvrais la vitrine et le compartiment caché auquel on pouvait accéder en retirant tous les livres et en déboîtant le montant qui constituait le fond fictif de l'armoire . Dans le tiroir secret , que j'avais trouvé grâce à l'aide de Julien , se trouvaient tous les objets que j'avais volé au concierge de Poudlard . Après que celui-ci soit revenu de l'hôpital , il n'avait passé ses journées qu'a les recherché sans arrêt et c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie . J'avais décidé de tous les " rendre " à la fin de l'année , après tout les meilleurs blagues sont les plus courtes ! J'attrapais l'énorme sac poubelle dans le quel tout était rangé et le sortais non sans difficulté de l'endroit ou il était caché et lui lançait un sortilège de lévitation pour évité de me faire repérée en le traînant derrière moi .Je traversais la pièce et sortais dans le couloir ou les ombres fantomatiques des statues donnaient presque un aspect lugubre au château , seul la lumière de du croissant de lune me permettais d'avancé dans l'obscurité .Je parcourrais les étages en dispersant ici et la divers objets , mais en faisant bien attention à ce que personne ne puisse les trouver dans le noir , si Ruzard tombait dessus ça allait bardé …

J'avais prévu de dissimuler une partie des objets un peu partout dans le château et de mettre le plus gros dans la grande salle , même si c'était risqué , j'étais bien consciente qu'il fallait être au moins aussi fou que les Maraudeurs pour avoir une idée pareil et tenter de la mettre en pratique . J'arrivais au premier étage et alors que je cachais rapidement une ou deux tasses à thé mordeuse , j'entendis un miaulement dans mon dos , il était assez rare que les animaux de compagnie des élèves ne se promènent dans le château la nuit , j'avais donc une chance sur mille de tombé sur le chat d'une personne que je connaisse . Je me retournai pour voir à qui j'avais à faire et constatai que la chatte du concierge était toujours aussi laide . Il aurait été encore trop gentil de la considéré comme un chat , elle n'y ressemblait pas vraiment en réalité mais c'était le seul animal auquel son apparence correspondait vaguement .Elle était petite , ce qui facilitait la tache des élèves qui voulaient l'envoyé valsé avec un coup de pied , mais on racontait que ses dents étaient aussi dures et pointues que celles des dragons , ça devait être la raison pour laquelle personne ne se vengeait dessus . Ses poils étaient un étrange compromis entre le gris , le noir et le brun avec un peu de roux peut-être . Il était difficile de dire si il y avait un motif particulier dans ses couleurs , encore plus dans le noir , mais je ne m'étais jamais trop attardé devant cette créature . Les élèves la haïssaient presque autant qu'ils haïssaient son maître , lui non plus ne devait pas l'aimé terriblement vu le nom qu'il lui avait donné , Miss Teigne , ou alors il avait des goûts très particuliers . Cet horrible chat servait de collègue à notre bourreau favoris , elle traînait dans les couloirs , jours et nuits , et dès qu'elle apercevait un élève en tord elle se mettait à miaulé d'une manière tellement atroce que son propriétaire l'entendait ou qu'il soit , c'est ce qu'il semblait vu qu'il arrivait directement après qu'elle se soit mis à crier dans tous les sens . Cependant , il y avait un signe distinctif qui permettait à la plus part des fraudeurs de s'en sortir , partout sur son chemin l'affreuse bestiole répandait une dégoûtante odeur de poisson et de moisissure , il était fréquent de voir surgir des élèves d'un passage secret ou d'un couloir en courrant avec un chat sur leurs talons . C'était une plaie et elle faisait de notre vie un enfer , la mienne était , d'ailleurs , sur le point de tourné au cauchemar !

Comme à son habitude Miss Teigne se mit à braire dans tous les coins et si elle avait voulu réveillé tout le château , elle n'aurait pas fait mieux ! Je commençais à paniqué et la seule chose que je voulais plus que tout c'était m'enfoncer dans le sol et disparaître de dans pour que Ruzard ne me trouve pas , ça aurait été tout de même dommage de me faire viré du collège pille la nuit avant la fin des cours . J'entendais déjà les pas précipités du concierge qui courait à l'autre bout du couloir mais je ne pouvais rien faire , j'étais trop loin de ma salle commune et je ne connaissais aucun passages secrets dans le secteur , prendre la fuite n'aurait fait qu'amorcé la plus grande chasse à l'homme jamais entreprise dans un château . J'étais fichue de chez fichue , ma seule chance était de me rendre invisible mais je pouvais toujours rêver , Ruzard n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres , le seul point positif était que son horrible bête avait cesser de miauler .

" Qu'y a-t-il Miss Teigne ? Est-ce que des élèves se promènent sans autorisation dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-il à son chat avant de scruter chaque recoins du couloir "

J'étais pétrifiée , n'osant même pas respirer , craignant trop de dévoiler ma position en faisant un faux mouvement . Ce vieux fou était-il devenu totalement aveugle ou bien j'étais cachée dans un coin d'ombre et il n'arrivait pas à me voir . Il resta seulement cinq minutes mais les secondes s'écoulaient comme des heures et j'avais l'impression qu'il ne partirait jamais . Chaque centimètre carré fut inspecté au peigne fin et il interrogeait inlassablement " sa Miss " qui semblait m'avoir perdu de vue . Finalement il retourna à l'autre bout du château , du moins je l'espérais , en appelant l'horrible animal qui cherchait toujours une trace de moi . C'était trop beau , j'avais réussi à le plumé , j'avais échappé au monstre !! J'avais envie de hurler de joie , de courir partout dans le château , j'avais tenu cinq minutes , je pouvais tout faire ..Enfin presque .

Mais si j'étais passé à travers l'émaille du filet c'était idiot de me faire prendre en criant comme une folle . Je respirai un bon coup et reprenais le sac en plastique dans lequel était le reste des affaires confisquées , au passage j'observais mon bras , il était en partie invisible et commençait à redevenir visible . J'examinais un instant ce phénomène puis reprenais mon chemin vers la grande salle . Heureusement je ne tombais sur aucun obstacle à part une ou deux armures qui grincèrent alors que je passais à côté d'elles . C'était assez étrange de voir le château aussi vide , en générale il y avait toujours une bande d'élèves qui traînait avant d'aller en cours et à présent tout était vide et les deux prochains mois allaient être pareil à cette nuit , c'était triste mais j'allais mettre un peu de piment à la dernière journée . Après vingt minutes de marche intensive dans le noir j'arrivais enfin à la grande salle mais pas de chance les portes étaient fermée à clef , impossible d'y entré . J'avais déjà lu dans des livres de cours qu'il existait un sortilège pour ouvrir les portes fermées à clef mais j'ignorais lequel et il devait probablement y avoir des protection contre les intrus . Je devais donc faire un petit détour , il y avait une porte dans la grande sale , juste derrière la table des professeurs , je ne l'avais jamais enpreinté , il fallait donc que je trouve ou elle menait pour pouvoir pénétré dans la pièce . Ce ne fut pas trop difficile pour trouver le passage , il suffisait de monté l'escalier , allé dans le couloir de gauche , tourner à droite , retourner dans le couloir plus redescendre l'escalier , soulever toutes les tapisseries au cas ou la porte débouchait sur un passage secret . J'arrivais dans la grande salle vers six heure moins le quart , la porte menant à la pièce étant simplement dans le couloir adjacent . La pièce était comme d'habitude mais le ciel magique était parcemé d'étoiles et une lune artificielle éclairait les bancs et les tables . Je déposais mes petits cadeau sous les sièges de manière à ce que les gens ne les trouves qu'après s'être assis à table , il y avait des chaussettes chatouilleuses , des Pétards Mouillés du Docteur Flibuste , quelques baves boules , il y avait aussi des filtres d'amours ainsi que de confusion , et divers objets interdits aux élèves . J'étais exténuée , bien que je n'avais pas fait grand chose , il était près de six heure du matin et tout le monde allait se lever dans une heure à peine et il fallait que je fasse comme eux si non on allait comprendre que j'avais fait des folies pendant la nuit . Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à ma salle commune il était six heure et demi , j'entrais discrètement dans mon dortoir et me vautrais dans mon lit . J'avais à peine commencé à me tortillée dans tous les sens pour trouver une position confortable pour dormir que mon réveille se mit à sonner et que les autres filles se levèrent pour prendre une douche et se préparer . Je maudissais ces fichus réveilles qui remplissaient toujours leur devoir et fonctionnaient toujours quand on en avait le moins besoin ! J'arrivais à m'extirper péniblement de mon lit et me traînait dans la salle de bain en espérant qu'une bonne douche pourrait me réveiller .Une demi heure plus tard je errais dans les couloirs entourée de cris de joie et d'élèves courants de tous les côtés . J'avais du mal à fixé mon attention sur le chose , j'avançais donc en regardant le sol en plus le soleil était levé à présent et il m'explosait les rétines , si j'avais la maladresse de lever les yeux je devenais instantanément aveugle . C'était une chance , moi qui avait voulu rendre se jour un peu plus heure , j'étais incapable de voir mon " œuvre " , la vie est décidément trop injuste !

Je parcourrais le château avec le dos voûté et les cheveux dans le visage pour tenter de dissimuler mes cernes . J'arrivais dans la grande salle , éclairée par les milliers de bougies qui flottaient dans le ciel et par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les centaines de fenêtres , je protégeai mes yeux avec mes mains et me dirigeais à tâtons vers la table la plus proche .

" Hey , tu joue à quoi Scof ? m'interrogea Sirius , décidément il n'y avait que lui d'assez stupide pour me donné un surnom aussi bête .

- Je vais déjeuner , ça se voit pas ? répliquais-je avec mauvaise humeur .

- Du calme Sam , on est pas la pour se battre ! fit Potter . Le truc c'est qu'on a pas vraiment l'habitude de voir des élèves déjeuner en se cachant les yeux . T'es devenue un vampire t'as peur du soleil ou quoi ?

- Garde t'es blague imbéciles pour toi , James . J'ais vraiment pas besoin de vos crétineries .

- Attention , Scof tu va bientôt manquer d'adjectifs pour qualifier nos activités , fit remarquer Black .

- Lâches moi ! répliquais-je en m'asseyant à la table et en me servant une tasse de thé , pour mon plus grand malheur c'était l'une des tasse que j'avais caché la nuit précédente , elle se mit donc à essayer de me mordre avant même que je ne boive une gorgée ."

Cette mésaventure fit éclaté de rire les quatre garçons qui s'étaient assis à côté de moi . Bien évidemment ils se doutaient de la raison pour laquelle j'étais de mauvais poil mais ils ne m'en parlèrent pas beaucoup mis à part pour me dire qui j'aurais pu les prévenir car ils étaient arrivé assez tard , comme à leur habitude , et ils n'avaient pas pu récolter un bon butin dans ce qu'avait déposer " leur petit père noël " . Malgré la fatigue ce petit déjeuné fut assez drôle , je ne participais pas beaucoup mais c'était amusant de voir les maraudeurs se battre avec une tasse qui s'était accrochée à l'oreille de Peter et qui ne voulait plus la lâcher . Le pauvre gryffondor dont l'oreille devenait de plus en plus rouge , plus on tirait sur la tasse plus elle s'agrippait , je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Ruzard avait confisqué ces maudites choses . Il régnait une affreuse pagaïe da le château mais l'humeur était joyeuse et j'avais réussi mon coup d'état . Tout finissait bien .

Le Poudlard expresse quittait la gare de Prés-au-lard à 11h précise , bien sur il fallut attendre une demi heure avant que tous les élèves ne soient bien dans le train . La plus grande partie des retardataires était des élèves qui avaient été retenus par un certain concierge qui avait absolument tenu à les interrogé sur les évènements de la nuit , la liste de suspect était assez longue et étant donné que tous devaient repartir le jour même dans leurs foyers , il était impossible d'obtenir des informations acceptables . Bien sur James et Sirius faisaient partie des suspectés et il fallut qu'ils viennent me raconter leurs exploits dans le compartiment que j'occupais avec Lily et Severus . Ce fut comme d'habitude entre les maraudeurs et Rogue mais en pire . Les deux gryffondors venaient se venter et c'était trop pour les oreilles du petit serpentard , heureusement Black et Potter n'eurent même pas le temps de dire un seul mot que Lily les envoyait déjà boulé alors qu'ils avaient à peine ouvert la porte du compartiment . J'aurais été dans de beaux draps si les deux marauds avait laissé entendre devant Lily que j'étais la cause de tous les troubles qui étaient arrivés ce jour la . Je n'étais pas très fière de tout , c'est vrai que les tasse mordeuse étaient légèrement plus capricieuses que je ne l'avais imaginé mais il n'y avais pas eut tellement de problème mis à part ça . Pour en revenir à la dispute entre Gryffondors et Seprentard , ça commençait à devenir violent , au début de l'année les maraudeurs se contentaient d'injurier Rogue , ou même seulement de le provoquer , mis à part la bagarre dans un des couloir . Mais la Potter était plus que furieux et il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre sa baguette magique . Le serpentard venait de lui craché des mots doux pour ne pas changer mais cela n'avait pas plus aux gryffondors qui avaient immédiatement pénétré dans le compartiment et avaient agripper Severus comme un vulgaire chiffon .

" Répète ça Rogue ? Je pense que j'ais pas entendu , fit Potter en menaçant le serpentard de son point .

- T'as qu'a te laver les oreille , je ne m'abaisserais pas à obéir à un seul de tes ordre , répliqua celui-ci en le foudroyant du regard .

- Je parie que ses oreilles sont plus propres que tes cheveux ne le seront jamais Rogue , alors évite de faire des remarque sur l'hygiène de James ! fit remarqué Black avec un sourire féroce . Tiens , je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si on te mettait une de ces tasses mordeuses dans le pantalon …

- Excellente idée , tu en as une avec toi ? demanda James qui avait à présent le même sourire que son ami .

- Heu , non désolé , Ruzard m'a tout confisqué . Mais Samantha en a peut-être encore une ou deux … essaya-t-il en se tournant vers moi ."

Il me tendait une perche inespérée et si je n'en profitais pas c'était foutu . Je ne pouvais pas laissé les choses allé de la sorte ? Lily ne me le pardonnerait jamais et même si je n'aimais pas Severus plus que cela , je ne voulais pas avoir à faire avec leurs stupides querelles de Gryffondors-Serprentards .

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Black , et de toute manière je pense que vous feriez mieux de partir si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis ! répliquais-je en me levant de mon siège .

- Depuis quand t'es contre nous , Sam ? m'interrogea James qui tenait toujours Rogue par le col de sa chemise , celui-ci tentait vainement de se libérer .

- Je ne suis pas contre vous , je suis contre vos idioties , sortez d'ici avant que je n'appelle un professeur ! fit-je en aidant James à lâcher Rogue . Venez , on va vous trouver un compartiment , continuais-je en les faisant sortir et en allant dans le couloir avec eux . Je reviendrais plus tard , dis-je rapidement à Lily avant de refermer la porte du compartiment . Vous êtes vraiment insupportable ! me plaignais-je au quatre garçons alors que nous parcourrions tout le tain à la recherche d'un compartiment libre . "

Nous fûmes obligé d'allé dans le tout dernier compartiment , le plus abîmé et qui sentait mauvais en plus on était ballotté dans tous les sens , pire que dans les autres . Difficile de garder son repas dans son estomac dans ces conditions .

" Qu'est ce qui vous à pris de venir dans notre compartiment , vous savez très bien que Severus est toujours avec Lily ! fis-je remarqué .

- Si on a même plus le droit de s'amuser un peu ! répliqua Sirius . En plus on voulait te parler .

- Youpie ! Si c'est pour vous venter d'avoir fait tourner Ruzard en bourrique ou une autre de vos spécialités , merci mais j'ais d'autres choses à faire . Et puis en ce qui concerne vos manières de vous amuser vous feriez mieux de faire comme tout le monde , jouer aux échecs ou au Quidditch ,…

- Oh s'il te plait , c'est tellement habituel , et puis ça on le fait déjà tout ça ! ça ne te regarde pas de toute manière !

- Très bien alors on se verra le 1er Septembre , à la rentrée , bonne vacances , au revoir ."

Je sortais du compartiment sans les regarder une seule fois , ils avaient décidé de faire leurs chiant et bien je n'allais pas rentrer dans leur jeux , c'était fini , je m'étais fait assez remarquée pour toute ma vie . Je rejoignait Lily et Severus qui étaient dans une grande conversation sur les résultats de leurs examens , je m'asseyais à côté de la fenêtre et une dizaine de minutes plus tard j'étais dans les bras de Morphée . Une demi heure avant que le train n'arrive à King's Cross , Lily me réveilla et je remarquais que Severus était partis pour que nous puissions nous changer . Je ne parlais pas beaucoup pendant le reste du voyage , regardant le paysage passé à travers la fenêtre et pensant aux vacances qui arrivaient . Heureusement pour nous les maraudeurs ne virent plus nous déranger et nous arrivâmes dans le plus grand calme à la gare de Londres .

Sur le quai tous les parents attendaient avec impatience de retrouver leurs enfants , et lorsque le train fut totalement arrêté , ceux-ci sautèrent en bas des wagons pour serrer leur famille dans leurs bras .Mais personne ne m'attendais , aucun visage familier , aucun sourire , rien . Je tirais mes valise sur le quai et chargeait ma malle et la cache de mon hibou . Je m'apprêtais à partir loin de tout ce qui me renvoyait péniblement à la réalité , lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un crié mon nom dans mon dos .

" Ou est ce que va comme ça ? me questionna Potter qui courait dans ma direction

- Je vais chez moi , Potter ! Pourquoi ça te pause un problème ? répliquais-je .

- Allez fait pas la tête , viens j'ais des personnes à te présenter ! répondit-il en attrapant mon bras et en me tirant vers deux adultes assez vieux , la quarantaine sans aucun doute et habillés richement aussi . Je te présente mes parents , Charles et Miranda Potter ! fit-il avec un grand sourire .

- Nous sommes très heureux de te rencontrer enfin , assura la mère du gryffondor en me souriant , James nous à beaucoup parlé de toi , continua-t-elle en ébourifiant affectueusement les cheveux de son fils .

- Nous sommes sincèrement navré de ce qui est arrivé à votre famille nous connaissions vos parents , ils étaient des gens bien .

- Hum , enchantée de faire votre connaissance , répondis-je poliment .

- J'aurais aimé allé à l'enterrement de votre famille mais , je travaille à St Mangouste et ce jour la c'était la folie , continua Mrs Potter .

- Samantha , tu veux bien venir un instant s'il te plait ? fit Lily qui venait d'arrivé à côté de moi . "

Je la suivis et elle me présenta ses parents , Rémus fit de même avec son père et Peter avec sa mère , Julien et Arnaud vinrent me cherché quelques minutes après pour me montrer leurs parents et finalement nous fîmes un grand groupe ou tous les parents de mes amis se rencontrèrent , seuls ceux de Sirius n'étaient pas avec nous mais c'était aussi bien , quitte à rencontrer des mangemorts je préférais que ce soit le jour de leur mort .

La soirée se passa assez bien tout le monde était gentil avec moi et mes amis avaient tout préparé pour que je ne me retrouve pas totalement seule dès la fin des cours . Lily m'invita à passé quelques semaines chez elle pendant le mois de Septembre et la famille Potter fit de même , je les remerciais poliment et leur promettais de leur donné rapidement de mes nouvelles . Sirius lui s'abstenait de m'inviter chez lui et s'en excusa , quand à Rémus , il n'intervint pas une seule fois lors de cette conversation , mais je lui pardonnais , c'était normale après tout . Un aurore vint me chercher sur le quai pour m'accompagner chez moi . Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le manoir des Scofieds , l'agent du ministère me salua puis transplana . J'étais de nouveau seule . Et la maison qui se trouvait devant moi n'était qu'une pâle copie de celle qui ce tenait la un an avant . Ces vacances allaient être longues .

°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o

Bonjour tout monde !!

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais les cours c'est très ….très … très fatigant et ça a été difficile pour moi d'aller sur le pc cette semaine !

Les prochains chapitres devraient être publié tous les samedis , comme ça vous êtes au courant ! Si j'ais un retard je le publierais le dimanche qui suit et je peut même être en avance ! C'est magnifique !

Cette semaine j'ais fait un chapitre un peut plus long que d'habitude , même s'il ne ce passa pas grand-chose de dans !

Je vais certainement me répété dans les réponses aux reviews mais bon comme ça vous savez ce qu'il en est !

Kiwoui : Merci beaucoup pour ta review , je sais que je t'ais déjà répondu mais les autres lecteurs ne peuvent pas lire ma réponse donc je vais me répéter ! Désolé ! En fait j'ais beaucoup , beaucoup baclé la fin ,c'est vrai ! Et c'est dommage mais bon c'est trop tard maintenant ! En fait vers la fin de l'année il ne se passe plus rien et j'ais donc décidé de passé directement aux examens mais je m'y suis mal prise et ça ne ressemble pas à grand-chose ! Miles excuses , je ne le referais plus , je ferais de mon mieux ! Merci encore et à bientôt , j'espère ! bisous !!

Gaby27 : Désolé de n'avoir pas pu écrire plus vite , mais c'est difficile , en plus d'avoir repris les cours , j'ais en quelque sorte repris mes amis ! C'est dure d'en plus de travaillé pour l'école voir mes amis , écrire et tout le reste mais je fait de mon mieux , je t'assure ! J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et que tu as du beau temps , ici c'est pas terrible ! bonne vacances et bonne lecture !  a bientôt ! bisous !

Bonne vacances à tous les autres aussi bien sur ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et qu'on se retrouvera vite pour le prochain ! Bonne semaine et à bientôt !! Bisous !


	17. Chapter XV

Chapitre 15 : Voyage en contrées inconnues .

Je n'arrivais pas à m'y habituer , c'était comme une tache dans le paysage , comme un groin au milieu d'un visage , une chose inconnue qui tentait de remplacé une chose familière . Cette maison était une horreur , une abomination offerte aux homme pour essayer de faire oublier une autre abomination , même les ruines de l'ancien manoir ressemblait plus à la maison de ma famille que cet chose qu'on avait reconstruit sur le terrain qui m'appartenais . Cela ne faisait même pas une semaine que j'habitais de dans mais je ne m'y sentais pas chez moi , cependant j'écrivais une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui demander de remercier les ouvriers de ma part , leur travail était exemplaire . L'absence de mes parents me pesait de plus en plus chaque jour , on ne pouvait pas dire que Martin soit une très bonne compagnie pour une fillette de onze ans . J'arrivais au bout de mon travail scolaire vers la fin de la première semaine , les activités commençaient déjà à manquer et je sombrais peu à peu dans un légère dépression . A cause de ma condition de sorcière je ne connaissais pas grand monde dans le village ou je vivais , la plupart des habitants étant moldus , de plus aucun de mes amis ne vivait dans les environs , les gens me manquaient terriblement et par " les gens " j'entendais surtout mes parents . Ma mère , ce savant un peu fou mais toujours la première à défendre ces points de vues , elle avait beau aimer sa famille le plus possible et ne vouloir que son bien , Voldemort avait tout de même réussi à nous détruire . Et mon père , cet homme tellement ambivalent dont le travail le forçait à caché la moindre de ses découverte et pourtant il arrivait toujours à intervenir dans les conversations , à se fondre dans n'importe quel groupe . Je l'avais toujours admiré , c'était une de ces personnes qui représente en quelque sorte ce que vous voudriez devenir plus tard . Il n'avait aucun défaut apparent , même pour moi , sa fille qui passait la plus part du temps en sa compagnie , il était extrêmement instruit et savait avoir une conversation captivante sur n'importe quel sujet même sur les choses quotidiennes de la vie des moldus . Depuis le début de mon entrée à Poudlard , je m'étais déjà interrogée plusieurs fois sur la maison ou étaient allé mes parents , pourquoi avaient-ils choisi Serpentard ? Serdaigle leur convenait parfaitement , ils étaient réfléchis et intellectuels , leurs familles avaient certainement du joué un grand rôle dans leur répartition . Mais ils avaient beau avoir été très intelligents , ils avaient quand même réussi à se faire tuer par le plus grand mage noir de notre époque . Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu leur passé par la tête pour qu'ils se réunissent tous dans un même lieu le jour ou Voldemort passait par la ! J'enrageais , je devenais totalement folle , tournant en rond comme un lion en cage , j'essayais d'aider Martin dans les taches ménagères mais comme j'étais la seule personne qu'ils devait servir il avait pris de l'avance dans le ménage et ces après-midi se résumaient à la chasse au gnomes dans notre jardin .

J'étais terriblement triste , une impression d'impuissance m'oppressait de plus en plus , je n'avais aucun ami a qui parler , j'avais fini tous mes devoirs et il m'était impossible de m'avancer dans les cours car il m'était interdit de faire de la magie en dehors du collège . Cependant , il y avait bien un cours dans le quel je pouvais m'avancer ! Enfin plusieurs même , mais l'histoire de la magie ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça et je me voyait mal passé les deux prochains moi à étudier la révolte des gobelins et autres faits historiques . Je décidais donc d'allé faire un petit tour sur le chemin de Travers pour allé chercher quelques livres sur les sujets qui pourraient m'intéresser mais j'avais un problème de taille : j'étais une fillette de même pas douze ans et bien que je connaisse la rue marchande comme ma poche , je me voyais mal y allé seule . J'arrivais sans trop de mal à obligé Martin à m'y accompagner , après tout il était sous mes ordres même si je n'en abusais pas , enfin presque pas …

Nous utilisâmes la cheminé pour nous rendre à la halle au poudre(°) car même si mon très cher elfe avait la faculté de m'amené ou bon me semble en transplanant , il était toujours dangereux de se rendre dans un endroit aussi fréquenté par se moyen de déplacement de plus le voyage en cheminé était plus confortable .

J'arrivais dans Londres par l'une des cheminé publique et m'engouffrais directement dans la foule qui se ruait vers les divers magasins sorciers . J'essayais tant bien que mal de me diriger vers le magasin " Fleury et Bott " ou j'espérais trouver la plus part des livres dont je pourrais avoir besoin , mais la masse des sorciers et sorcières qui se pressaient dans la rue m'emportait brusquement dans toutes les directions . J'étais bousculée dans tous les sens et dépassais la boutique ou je voulais allé , je passais devant les bureaux de la gazette du sorcier et voyais défiler les autres magasins à coté de moi sans avoir la possibilité d'allé me réfugier dans l'un d'entre eux . J'arrivais finalement devant un immense bâtiment en marbre blanc : Gringotts , la banque des sorcier . Ce n'était pas plus mal après tout , devant le bâtiment les gens étaient moins nombreux et il était plus facile de ce déplacer et puis c'était peut-être plus intelligent d'allé cherché de l'argent dans mon coffre avant de faire les magasins .

J'entrais dans le hall de la banque après que Martin m'ait rejoint devant l'entrée , il avait eu plus de chance que moi et avait réussi à ce faufiler facilement entre les jambes des passants , dans le hall tous les sorciers entrant dans la banque ne pouvaient ignorer les vers que les gobelins avaient fait graver sur les portes d'argent qui menaient à la banque elle-même :

_"Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse."_

J'avais toujours trouvé les gobelins particulièrement étranges et ce vers ne faisait qu'augmenter cet impression . Je poussai la porte et laissai passé Martin puis entrai à sa suite dans la vaste salle toute en marbre comme le reste du bâtiment , un long comptoir s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la salle et une centaine de gobelins y travaillaient , assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances de cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe. Derrière le comptoir on pouvait remarqué un important nombre de portes, gardées par des gobelins, qui escortaient les clients dans d'étroites cavernes de pierre menant aux coffres situés en profondeur . Je m'avançais prudemment vers l'une des créature assise sur un des grand tabouret , j'hésitais à l'interrompre dans son travail car mes parents m'avaient appris à me méfier d'eux , ils étaient sournois et leur seul intérêt était l'argent . Après quelques minutes d'attente sans que le gobelin ne semble remarqué m'a présence , je fini par me dégager la gorge bruyamment , lui faisant lever le nez de son travail pour me lancer un regard dur par-dessus son livre de compte , il du pratiquement se coucher sur ces parchemins pour m'apercevoir n j'étais encore petite et ma tête dépassait à peine de la moitié du comptoir .

"Hum , bonjour , je voudrais retirer de l'argent de mon coffre , le numéro 704 , s'il vous plait , dis – je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour pauser la petite clef qui permettait d'accéder à mon coffre fort . "

La créature me fixa pendant un instant puis fit enfin signe à un de ses collègue pour que celui-ci vienne , après quoi je ne compris pas la totalité de ce qu'il se passa car les deux gobelins parlèrent dans leur langue mais j'étais quasiment certaine que le premier avait demandé à l'autre de me conduire jusqu'à mon coffre car lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur discutions le deuxième gobelin s'avança vers moi et me conduisit jusqu'à un des wagonnet qui nous mènerait dans les profondeurs de la terre , loin sous la surface .

A la différence du hall d'entrée tout en marbre, les passages menant vers les coffres étaient en pierre et faiblement éclairés par des torches. Ils s'enfonçaient en pente rapide dans les profondeurs. Il était indispensable qu'un gobelin serve de guide à travers ce "labyrinthe de galeries tortueuses" , et qu'il pilote le petit chariot évoluant sur les étroits rails disposés dans tous les couloirs. La vitesse des wagonnets n'était pas réglable et les coffres défilaient à toute allure ce qui empêchait les occupants d'observer précisément les lieux . C'était en générale la partie que je préférais dans le shopping : le voyage jusqu'au coffre , le wagonnet filait de plus en plus vite sous la surface et on retrouvait sous la terre les même sensation que l'on pouvait ressentir sur un balais volant. Les coffres variaient en taille et pouvaient être ouverts de différentes manières , les plus grands et les mieux protégés appartenaient aux anciennes familles de sorciers et se trouvaient très loin de la surface . Les coffres plus proches de la surface étaient plus petits et comportent moins de mesures de sécurité . Celui de ma famille était assez bas et non seulement il fallait une clef pour l'ouvrir mais un gobelin devait pauser la paume de sa main sur la porte pour qu'on puisse entrer à l'intérieur . Les mesures de sécurités étaient extrêmes dans le monde de la sorcellerie et les punition aussi , souvent mon père me racontait qu'un dragon gardait les coffres les plus importants mais je doutais fort que les gobelins aient réussit à enfermé une aussi grande créature dans les profondeurs du sol uniquement pour garder quelques Gallions . La plus part du temps l'arrivé au coffre était violente car le gobelin qui pilotait le chariot , devait tirer de toutes ses force le frein et tous les passagers étaient projetés vers l'avant . Devant la porte de mon coffre je donnais la clef au gobelin et me reculai pour le laissé l'ouvrir tranquillement . Lorsque la créature eut fini , les porte s'ouvrirent sur une vaste pièce remplie de divers objets en tout genre que mes ancêtres avaient du amasser la depuis des siècle . La plus grande partie du coffre était remplie par une immense quantité d'or , dans un coin étaient éparpillées à même le sol une série de pierres plus précieuses les unes que les autres , il y avait des coupes en bronze , de l'argenterie , divers antiquités , des peintures qui avaient cessé de bouger depuis longtemps déjà . Je ne m'attardais pas et fourrais rapidement plusieurs poignées de Gallions , de Mornilles ou de Noises , puis je sortais et le voyage de retour s'amorça à la même vitesse que celui d'arrivé .

Lorsque je sortais du bâtiment , je remarquais avec soulagement qu'il y avait nettement moins de monde qui circulais dans la rue et je pu me rendre tranquillement jusqu'à magasin de " Fleury et Bott " , Martin sur mes talons . J'étais une grande habituée du magasin dont le gérant était un peu brusque mais il savait de quoi il parlait et tout ce qui concernait l'univers des livres le passionnaient , on pouvait bien le comprendre lorsqu'il vous faisait un de ces discours sur la beauté des lettres et l'art de s'avoir écrire une phrase , pour certain cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose mais pour lui c'était l'histoire de toute une vie . Je me dirigeais directement vers les rayons ou je soupçonnais certains livre intéressants de se cacher . Métamorphose , défenses contre les forces du mal , un peu d'histoire de la magie et surtout de la potion car même si je ne pouvais pas pratiquer la magie avec excès , il n'était pas interdis que je prépare des potions , du moment que je ne me faisait pas remarqué . Les métamorphoses avancées pour pouvoir étudier les animagus , les défenses contre les forces du mal au cas ou je tomberais sur de vils mangemorts , l'histoire de la magie si jamais je m'ennuie , un peu de sortilège pour être une élève accomplie et enfin j'allais payé la pille de livre que j'avais déniché avec l'aide du vendeur , seulement 10 Gallions ( ≈ 72€ ) , je sortais et après m'être accordé une petite pause accompagnée d'une glace avec Martin , nous allâmes chez l'Apothicaire Slug et Jiggers , si j'avais sus ce qu'il m'y attendait je n'y aurais pas mis les pieds , l'endroit était désert et l'odeur d'œufs pourris et de chou rance qui flottait dans l'air devait y être pour quelque chose , Il y avait des tonneaux remplis de substances visqueuses rangés par terre et des pots contenant différents ingrédient qui étaient rangés sur les étagères qui étaient disposées un peu partout dans la boutique . Divers bouquets de plantes , de crocs , et autres pendaient au plafond au dessus d'un comptoir miteux en bois . La petite pièce était vide , j'en profitais donc pour observer les ingrédients qui remplissaient les étagères et les comparais avec la liste de ceux dont j'avais besoin , je n'avais pas totalement chômé pendant ma pause et avec Martin j'avais établis une liste qui contenais la plus part des ingrédients dont on avait besoin pour confectionner les potions du livre que j'avais acheté chez " Fleury et Bott" : " _Mille herbes et champignons magiques _" de Phyllida Augirolle . Les ailes de scarabées me paraissaient douteuses et la bave de mouche avait des poiles mais à part ça les autres ingrédients me semblèrent correctes . Je fis mon choix et vingt minutes plus tard je respirais à nouveau l'air frais de l'extérieur . J'allais faire un tour du côté du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et m'achetais un nouveau nécessaire à balais , puis , juste en face , je passais à la papeterie pour refaire le plein de parchemins , plumes et encre . J'hésitais un instant d'allé faire un tour sur l'allée des embrumes pour voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose sur " Vous-savez-qui " mais s'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose c'était d'être discrète et ce n'était pas la meilleur idée d'allé las bas , je quittais donc le Chemin de Travers et retournais au manoir . La semaine qui suivit , j'étais constamment plongée dans mes bouquins , à étudier les métamorphoses humaines, les potions de soins ou bien j'étais dehors , dans le jardin en train de m'entraîner au Quidditch , je devais être au top si je voulais avoir une chance de pouvoir entrer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle . Vers la fin du mois de juillet , alors que je travaillais mes sortilèges de protection dans la cuisine , Martin se précipita vers moi et me pria de le suivre jusqu'au salon ou la tête d'un de mes amis m'attendais dans la cheminée , c'était Justin , une vieille connaissance , il avait fini Poudlard depuis plusieurs années et commençait une carrière de chanteur de rock . C'était un garçon adorable , plein de vie , de joie et d'humour , il aimait taquiner les gens et en plus de cela il avait une voix fantastique .

" Hey mademoiselle , tu comptais attendre combien de temps avant de me donner des nouvelles de toi ? m'interrogea–t-il alors que je m'agenouillais devant la cheminé .

- Je suis désolée , Justin , mais j'ais été assez occupée ces dernier temps , et puis j'avais pas pensé que tu voulais que je te donne de mes nouvelles …

- T'as pété un chaudron ou quoi ?! Bien entendu que je veux avoir de tes nouvelles , ta famille vient de mourir quand même !

- Je vais bien merci !

- N'importe quoi , allé laisse moi venir , j'ais une grande nouvelle à te raconté !! fit-il avant que sa tête ne disparaisse de l'âtre ."

Je me reculais et demandais à Martin d'enlever le sortilège qui empêchait les personnes d'accéder à la maison par la cheminé , Justin arriva dans le salon un minute plus tard .

" Salut copine ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant de l'âtre et en se dirigeant vers moi les bras grands ouverts près à me prendre dans ses bras .

- Coucou ! Comment tu vas ? demandais-je en l'étreignant .

- ça va super bien , merci , et toi quoi de neuf ?

- Je travail dur , j'aimerais entrer dans l'équipe de quidditch de ma maison , et puis je m'avance dans les cours pour la rentrée . Au fait c'est quoi ta grande nouvelle ?

- Et bien j'ais réussis à me faire un nom et la semaine prochaine je donne un concert ! me répondit-il .

- WOAUw !! Toutes mes félicitations ! m'écriais-je .

- Et bien sur tu y es invitée ! promis-t-il avec un grand sourire ."

Il resta pour le dîner et nous parlâmes d'un peu de tout , il m'assura qu'après son concert il repasserais à la maison pour jouer avec moi au Quidditch . Martin nous avait préparé un somptueux dîner et la soirée passa bien trop vite à mon goût , ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut quelqu'un à qui parler . Lorsqu'il partis , je me retrouvais de nouveau seule et je me replongeais dans l'histoire de la magie avec l'agrandissement du fossé qui sépare le monde des moldus et celui des sorciers avec l'époque de la renaissance et l'arrivé de la science dans la civilisation non - sorcière .

J'avais pataugé au début de l'été pour me trouver des occupations intéressantes mais le deuxième mois des vacances fut plus remplis que je ne l'aurait imaginé . Il y eut tout d'abord le concert de ce cher Justin qui se révéla plein de surprises , mon très cher ami avait omis de m'informer que la soirée se déroulait dans un village moldu et donc qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas de sorciers dans le publique , heureusement je parvenais à ne pas trop me faire remarquer et lorsqu'on me pausait une question pour laquelle j'avais une difficulté pour broder j'allais me réfugier dans les coulisses ou je buvais une grande gorgée de jus d'orange pour me laissé le temps de trouver une réponse cohérente . Je rencontrais un garçon adorable et dans plus captivant , j'étais cependant très embarrassée quand il me demanda mon numéro de téléphone alors que j'ignorais totalement de quoi il s'agissait .

" Hum … Pardon ? demandais-je .

- Oui , ton numéro de téléphone , tu veux bien me le donné , répéta Jack alors que je buvais mon verre de jus d'orange cul sec .

- C'est-à-dire que … J'ais eu un petit problème avec mon " numéro de Phélétone " ! tentais-je après avoir faillit m'étrangler en avalant de travers .

- Ah bon ? t'as quoi comme problème ? m'interrogea-t-il en souriant .

- Et bien … En fait , je l'ais … perdu ! bredouillai-je totalement perdue .Mais donne moi le tien ! Je pourrais l'utilisé demain si tu veux … ajoutais-je fasse à sa mine défaite .

- Ah , très bien , fit-il un peu déçu ."

Après qu'il m'ait donné ce fameux numéro de phélétone et qu'il soit parti , je me précipitai dans les coulisse et allais demander à Justin ce que c'était au juste , il lui fallu bien dix minutes avant qu'il ne se remette de son fou rire , les hommes par fois … Il eut beau m'expliqué plusieurs fois je ne comprenais toujours pas . En gros un numéro de " téléphone " c'était un peu pareil que l'adresse qu'on devait dire dans la cheminée avant d'avoir une conversation avec un autre sorcier . D'après Justin , les moldus avaient trouvé un moyen d'avoir des conversations d'un bout à l'autre de la Terre sans se voir , un peu comme les sorciers avec les communications par cheminées seulement les moldus pouvaient s'entendre mais pas se voir . J'avais du mal à la croire mais Justin m'avait promis de m'initier au " téléphone " le lendemain alors je n'avais pas trop de soucis à me faire de ce côté la . Le concert ce termina tard dans la nuit et pour retourner chez moi je dus me rendre dans une petite ruelle sombre et appeler Martin pour qu'il me ramène . Je n'étais pas fatigué , étant encore dans l'ambiance de la fête , je sortais dons du manoir , mon balais à la main , et allai faire quelques acrobaties aériennes dans le noir . Inutile de dire que le lendemain matin j'étais épuisée , ne plus jamais faire de Quidditch la nuit , c'était l'une des choses qu'il fallait que je me souvienne , impérativement . C'est vrai que quitte à faire du balais volant mieux valait qu'on puisse vous voir et dans le noir c'était peine perdue . Justin arriva chez moi en milieu d'après midi et me fit sortir de chez moi pour m'emmener dans mon propre village .

" – Ou est ce qu'on va ? lui demandais-je alors qu'il inspectait la grand place .

- Tu vois le truc las bas ? répondit-il en pointant du doigt l'église .

- Bah , oui c'est l'église , répliquais-je .

- Mais non pas ça ! La , devant , a droite , tu vois la cabine rouge ?

- Hum , oui … Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Et bien ça , Samantha c'est un téléphone !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Viens , je vais t'expliqué . "

Il me pris pas le bras et nous entrâmes dans la petite cabine peinte en rouge . A l'intérieur il y avait une boite bizarre avec un fil qui était accroché à la parois de la cabine . Justin essaya de m'expliqué le fonctionnement mais il n'étai pas un professeur hors du commun , j'avais du mal à le comprendre . Il y avait un cadrant sur lequel étaient inscrits des chiffres et un fil reliait la boîte au " combiné " , il fallait tout d'abord mettre de l'argent dans une petite fente pour " payer la communication " , prendre le combiné et composer le numéro . Je du ensuite subir la pire torture de toute ma vie : mon premier coup de téléphone !

" T'as pris le numéro de ton p'tit copain ? me demanda Justin en me donnant petit un coup de coude .

- C'est pas mon petit copain ! Et oui j'ais pris son numéro . répliquai-je en faisant mine de bouder .

- Bon et bien vas-y j'ais hâte de voir comment tu t'y prend . "

J'attrapais le combiné d'une main tremblante , je laissais tomber la pièce de money que Justin m'avait donné , dans la fente de l'appareil , puis composais lentement le numéro qui était noté sur le petit papier que Jack m'avait donné . Je collais le combiné à mon oreille et après quelque secondes j'entendis un bruit étrange que mon ami avait appelé " tonalité " . J'avais la gorge sèche et j'entortillais nerveusement le fil du téléphone autour de mon index . Une minute plus tard , j'entendis un étrange bruit , comme si on déplaçait un objet , puis la voix d'une femme parla : " Âllo ? " . J'éloignais le combiné de mon visage et regardais Justin avec un air interrogateur .

" Âllo ? répétais-je en le regardant .

- Zut ! J'avais oublié de t'expliquer ça , c'est une formule qu'on utilise pour commencer la communication téléphonique , ça veux dire " oui , que puis-je faire pour vous ? " , m'expliqua-t-il en chuchotant .

- Hum , bonjour . Je m'appelle Samantha Scofield , est ce que … Jack Johnson m'as donné ce numéro de téléphone , est ce qu'il est la ? demandais-je à la femme de l'autre coté de la boîte .

- Oui , bien sur … Hum , attendez un instant s'il vous plait , répondit celle-ci après un instant ."

J'entendis de nouveau un bruit étrange , comme si on déplaçait encore un objet . J'avais du mal à parlé avec cette personne sans la voir , sans avoir un lien avec elle , c'était tellement étrange .Quelques minutes plus tard , quelqu'un reprenait déjà l'appareil et j'entendais dans le combiné la voix de Jack , elle avait légèrement changé par rapport à la veille .

" Âllo , Salut Samantha ! Comment ça va ?

- Hum …Salut , ça va bien et toi ? répondis-je un peu perdue .

- ça va , je commençais à me demandé quand est ce que tu allais me téléphoner .

- Et bien oui , en fait , je te téléphone depuis une cabine téléphonique , mon téléphone est cassé , fis-je suivant les indications de Justin .

- Oh , c'est dommage . Hum …Je me demandais si , sa t'intéressais d'allé un de ces jours au cinéma , avec moi . "

"Le cinéma " ? Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Un nouveau moyen de communiqué , ou peut-être seulement le nom d'un café , si c'était le cas ça pouvait être chouette . J'acceptais l'invitation , heureuse de pouvoir lui faire plaisir et de pouvoir " raccrocher " le plus rapidement possible . Nous convînmes de nous retrouver la semaine qui suivait pour allé voir un film : " _La loi du milieu_ " de Mike Hodges . J'ignorais totalement de quoi parlait Jack mais il avait l'air joyeux au téléphone alors j'acceptais et retournais chez moi avec Justin pour joué au Quidditch . J'attendais de voir ce que le monde moldu me réservait encore comme surprises .

o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo° o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo° o°o°o°oOo°o

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Une nouvelle semaine c'est passée et un nouveau chapitre arrive enfin ! J'aurais aimé le posté plus tôt mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire et mal heureusement je n'ais pas eus le temps d'écrire avant aujourd'hui , j'ais passé toute cette journée à écrire comme une malade , c'est pour ça que je poste ce chapitre aussi tard …

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que je n'ais pas fait trop d'erreurs

J'espérais passé rapidement les vacances d'été , les faire en un seul chapitre mais je n'aurais fait que les survolé et ça aurait été une faute , je vais donc faire la fin des vacances et la nouvelle rentrée dans le prochain chapitre ….

Mes réponses aux revieuws :

Gaby27 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review , et d'être aussi compréhensive ;p !

Ah ah , tes cours reprennent la semaine prochaine si je ne me trompe pas … Sache que je compatis à tas douleur ! Bon courage ! J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées et que tu aura pu en profiter !! Merci encore de suivre les aventures de Samantha ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, gros Bisous , à bientôt !

Kiwoui : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup , c'est super gentil , ça me bouste de recevoir des revieuws comme les vôtres , ça fait plaisir  Merci infiniment !! A bientôt , j'espère ! Bisous .

Et bien Merci aussi à vous tous qui lisez cette fanfiction , ça fait plaisir ! J'espère que vous resterez aussi nombreux ! Gros bisous , bonne lecture et à bientôt !!


	18. Chapter XVI

Chapitre 16 : la loi du milieu

Chapitre 16 : la loi du milieu .

La fin des vacances d'été s'amorçait et cela faisait presque une semaine que j'avais parlé au téléphone avec Jack . J'avais eu le temps de me rendre compte que le " cinéma " n'était certainement pas un café à moins qu'un film ne soit une boisson , mais dans ce cas j'ignorais totalement ce que pouvait être " la loi du milieu " … Tout cela me semblait particulièrement compliqué et je regrettais d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Jack , j'ignorais tout de son monde et lui du miens même si nous avions voulu nous aurions jamais pu être amis , seulement deux semaines plus tard j'allais retourné au collège et nous ne nous serions probablement plus jamais parlé . J'avais commis une bourde inégalable , mais j'avais trop peur de commettre une erreur en lui retéléphonant pour décommandé et quitte à faire une bourde je préférais autant que ce soit face à lui , ça aurait au moins peut-être l'avantage de brisé tout lien d'amitié même s'il n'y en avait même pas . Je prenais cependant toutes mes précautions , le jour qui précédait notre sortie , je me rendais sur le chemin de Travers avec l'idée d'échanger quelques Gallions en argent moldu pour ne pas me faire remarquer avec mes pièces en or . J'essayais ensuite d'obtenir quelques information sur le " cinéma " mais il semblait évident que même si tous les moldus du monde savaient de quoi il s'agissait , tous les sorcier sur Terre , eux , l'ignoraient . Mais dans quel monde vivons nous ? Si il existait une frontière entre nos deux monde c'était bien pour ne pas effrayer les moldus avec notre magie et pour nous protéger de quelconques meurtres sur les sorciers , comme notre peuple en avait déjà subir . Mais les moldus , eux , n'avaient rien à cacher ! A quoi cela servait-il que nous ignorions autant de choses à leur sujet alors que cela pouvait nous être si utile . A part Voldemort , aucun sorcier , ou presque , n'avait tué de moldus . Bien sur il existait quelques exceptions comme certaines familles de sangs purs qui détestaient les non-sorciers ou même des sorciers fou qui en avaient tué un ou deux mais jamais comme eux nous avaient persécuté dans le passé !Je comprenais pourquoi nous nous cachions d'eux mais pas pourquoi certains d'entre nous refusaient de se familiariser à leur monde alors que nous avions tellement à apprendre les uns des autres , peut-être par peur d'être découvert , ou simplement parce que l'inconnu nous effraye toujours dans un sens . Mais à cause de ces stupidités je me retrouvais totalement perdue et je n'avais aucun moyen de m'informer convenablement sur " La loi du milieu " ! Il allait peut être me faire lire un texte expliquant une de leurs lois , que j'étais sensé connaître ou bien je ne sais quoi d'autres .

Le lendemain je me rendais donc à Adamsdown , pas loin de Cardiff , avec près de 150₤ en poche , j'avais pris mes précautions de ce coté la , j'emportais aussi ma avec moi ma baguette , un petit sachet de poudre de cheminette au cas ou et une plume et un parchemin si je devais écrire quelque chose . je me trouvai au lieu de rencontre et attendis patiemment que Jack arrive . J'avais bien entendu pris soins de m'habillé de manière discrète , c'est-à-dire : une jupe qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux , rouge avec des lignes oranges , un t-shirt blanc avec la tête d'une étrange souris , de longues chaussettes blanches qui montaient jusqu'à mes mollets et les chaussures noirs que je portais à Poudlard . Le tout n'était pas très assortis mais vu que j'ignorais ou j'allais , je n'avais pas vraiment idée de ce qui m'attendait , en plus je n'avais pas un très grand choix en ce qui concerne les vêtements moldus qui se trouvaient dans mon armoire …

Jack arriva dix minutes après moi , il était accompagné par ces parents et ils étaient tous les trois impeccables , la mère de jack portais un tailleur et son père un costume trois pièces avec des chaussures parfaitement cirées , j'aurais parié qu'ils allaient à un mariage ou même une fête dans le genre , j'avais l'aire fine à côté d'eux … Jack avait deux têtes en plus que moi , il avançait tranquillement avec ces mains dans les poches de son jeans , il avait les cheveux bruns coiffés n'importe comment et des yeux marron . Sa mère avait quand à elle des cheveux bruns roux et des yeux bleus , elle étais de taille moyenne et avait une démarche assurée à côté de son mari qui , comme son fils , avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux marrons , il arborait aussi une grande moustache brune sous son nez bourbonien . Mais je fut directement rassurée lorsque Jack me fit un immense sourire lorsqu'il m'aperçus , j'avais encore la possibilité de me rattraper .

" Bonjour madame et monsieur Johnson ! Je suis Samantha Scofield ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer , fis-je poliment en leur serrant la main .

- Nous de même ! répondis poliment la mère de Jack en me souriant .

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas de prendre notre voiture , le cinéma est a plusieurs kilomètres d'ici , dit le père en faisant frémir sa moustache ."

On avait à peine dit deux phrases qu'ils utilisait déjà des mots que je ne comprenais pas ! Voiture ? Bon , faisons marché notre cerveau , il avait parlé de kilomètres et de " prendre la voiture " , je pouvais donc en déduire que c'était un transport en commun que nous allions utiliser . Mais dans ce cas , pourquoi est ce que ça devrait me déranger ?

" Pas du tout ! répliquais-je simplement . Tant que ça ne vous dérange pas , vous ! ajoutais-je , ce qui sembla les faire rire , mais pourquoi ? "

Ils repartirent alors dans la direction d'où ils venaient et je me précipitais à leur suite .

" Dites moi , Samantha , vos parents n'ont pas peur de vous laissé allé au cinéma avec des étrangers ? m'interrogea Mrs. Johnson .

- Hum … C'est-à-dire que … En fait … Mes parents sont morts et je vis chez ma tante qui à trois enfants , inventais-je , et elle devait conduire mon cousin à son job d'été donc elle m'a déposée ici au passage . Je suis assez débrouillarde donc elle ne se fait pas de soucis ! expliquais-je . "

ça sembla leur suffire , je détestais mentir plus que tout mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix , je me voyais mal leur expliquer ce qu'était un elfe de maison alors que nous venions à peine de nous rencontrer . Mieux vaille qu'ils ne demande jamais à rencontrer ma " tante " .

Nous n'avions même pas fait 500 mètres que les Johnson se dirigèrent vers une énorme boite en fer avec des roues et des vitres en verre . Je fixais l'engin avec un air incrédule pendant un moment avant de me rendre compte que Mr. Johnson me regardais .

" Elle est belle , hein ? C'est une MGB cabriolet , elle est toute neuve , en plus le rouge foncé la met en valeur , je trouve ! m'expliqua-t-il en regardant amoureusement la " chose " .

- Depuis qu'il à acheté cette voiture , Henri n'arrête pas d'en parlé , commenta sa femme . "

C'était donc ça une " voiture " , en même temps si ça avait des roues c'était normale que ce soit un moyen de transport mais c'était terriblement étrange . Heureusement pour moi , " Henri " pris mon intérêt pour sa voiture comme normale , pour lui tout le monde aurait du réagir de la sorte , mais tout le monde n'était pas sorcier pour le plus grand malheur de Mr. Johnson . Alors que je faisait un tour de la boite en métal , l'heureux propriétaire se faisait un plaisir de me décortiqué les détails techniques . D'après ces dires la machine avait 1800 cm³ de cylindre , sa boite de vitesse était manuelle et le tout fonctionnait à l'essence , bien que j'ignore tout de ce que cela signifie . Je faisait mine de m'intéressé à son baratins et observait la voiture . Le bas était en métal mais le dessus était en tissus , il y avait plusieurs vitres , deux grandes , une à l'avant et une autre à l'arrière , deux autres de chaque côté de l'appareil . A parement plusieurs morceaux de la voiture pouvaient se retirer lorsqu'on voulait entrer de dans , ça ressemblait de loin a un wagon de train . Je m'installais finalement à l'intérieur ou il y avait des banquettes en cuir et j'observais Mr. Johnson s'asseoir à l'avant , derrière un nouvel engin bizarre , c'était un cercle en cuir accroché au bout d'un manche qui était planté dans l'avant de la voiture . Il fit entré la clef de la voiture dans la serrure sous le manche du cercle en cuire et la tourna ce qui fit vibrer toute la voiture . Le voyage se déroula plus ou moins normalement si je peux dire . Pour les Johnson tout semblait parfaitement ordinaire mais moi j'étais perdue , ils mentionnèrent plusieurs fois des choses qui m'étaient totalement inconnues telles que : le métros , le bowling ou encore du rugby … J'avais du mal à éviter leurs question étant donné qu'elles portaient presque toutes sur moi . A partir de cette après-midi , j'avais une nouvelle identité , j'étais une fan de rugby mais je ne regardais pas souvent , j'étais nul en bowling et que je ne prenais jamais le métro . J'avais mal au ventre de leur mentir ainsi mais ce n'était pas seulement moi que je protégeais mais aussi tout mon peuple en quelque sorte , a cette époque j'avais souvent tendance à devenir le centre du monde sur qui tout reposait . Nous arrivâmes au cinéma et je me rendis compte que j'étais très loin d'imaginer ce que c'était réellement , j'ignore toujours si je pourrais l'expliquer à qui que ce soit , mieux vaut le voir pour le croire .

Mais je vais tout de même essayé ,c'était un endroit bizarre même vu de l'extérieur , il y avait beaucoup de gens qui attendaient devant un guichet pour payer leur tickets et lorsqu'ils les avaient enfin reçus ils se mettaient à courir en direction d'une porte derrière laquelle ils disparaissaient , tout était sombre mis a part les guichets et les couloirs qui étaient éclairés par de petites lumières et je profitais donc de l'obscurité et de la foule pour observer les lieux et surtout les gens , tout le monde était bien habillé ,comme si c'était un grand évènement de venir ici et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout ces gens s'étaient réunis dans cet endroit sombre . Mais je n'eu pas le temps de trop m'attarder car Jack me tirait déjà dans la salle ou j'avais vu entré tous les autres avant nous . La pièce était encore plus sombre que les reste des lieux , seuls quelques spots étaient allumés nous permettant de ne pas nous écrouler les uns sur les autres , elle avait plus ou moins les dimensions d'un auditorium , sur les ¾ de la pièce il y avait des sièges disposé en rangées , tous étaient tourné vers un des murs ou était étendu un énorme drap blanc . A ce moment la je commençais à me poser des questions : Ou est ce que j'étais tombé , était-ce une secte ou tout autre association qui se rassemblait pour admirer un drap du nom de " film – la loi du milieu " ? Tout était possible , mais tant que personne n'essayait de me convertir à quoi que ce soit je suivais sagement Jack et nous allâmes nous assoire vers le milieux de la salle .

" C'est toujours ici que je m'assois en générale , on s'abîme moins les yeux , me soufflât-il à l'oreille . Tu as déjà lu le résumé du film ? "

J'ignorais de quoi il parlait et donc pour la première fois de la soirée je fut sincère et répondis par la négative . Il m'expliqua alors que nous étions sur le point de voir l'histoire d'un homme , Get Carter , dont le frère est mort de manière étrange , Get tente alors de découvrir dans quelles circonstances est mort son frangin mais des gens l'en empêchent . Je m'interrogeais , pourquoi me racontait-il cela , est ce que quelqu'un allait venir devant nous et nous lire une histoire ? Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication mais pourquoi appeler ça un " film " ? C'est alors que les lumières s'éteignirent et que des images apparurent sur le drap en face de nous , j'étais totalement subjuguée , comment les moldus étaient-ils parvenus à faire cela , c'était invraisemblable . En plus d'avoir une sorte de photographie ( sorcière ) en face de moi il y avait des sons , de la musique et lorsque le film commença réellement nous entendîmes les répliques des personnages . C'était fantastique , tout simplement … Magique ! Je n'écoutais pas le film , mon esprit était en plein ébullition , l'histoire ne m'intéressait pas plus que cela mais j'étais en admiration devant ce prodige , a présent je comprenais pourquoi les moldus s'étaient tous bien habillé !

Quand nous sortîmes du cinéma , Jack était totalement euphorique , le film lui avait plu et il ne se lassait pas de raconté en boucle les passages du films qui l'avaient le plus marqué , moi j'avais les yeux encore brillants de surprise et j'avais adoré ma première visite au cinéma . Les Johnson ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer et ils en déduirent que j'avais aimé le film autant que leur fils . Tout au long du voyage de retour nous écoutâmes Jack nous débiter la fin du film qui l'avait particulièrement bluffé . Mr. Johnson arrêta la voiture juste la ou ils m'avaient rejoint deux heures au par avant , je du leur assurer que ma tante arriverais dans un quart d'heure pour qu'ils daignent enfin partir et me laissé enfin seule , mais juste avant de partir Jack vint me faire un bisou sur la joue et me fit promettre de le rappelé pour que nous nous revoyions avant la fin des vacances . J'attendis plusieurs minutes après qu'ils soient partis pour retourner chez moi et me jeter dans mon lit encore sous le choc des découvertes de la journée . Il fallait absolument que je me renseigne sur son monde avant de revoir Jack et avec les supers livres que j'avais trouvé sur le chemin de Travers je n'allais pas allé bien loin . Ce jour la je dormis comme un bébé mais le lendemain je repris mes entraînements intensifs en Quidditch , je ne pouvais faire aucune erreur le jour de l'audition si non il faudrait que j'attende encore un an pour avoir une chance de rentrer dans l'équipe de ma maison . J'enchaînais les loopings , j'accélérais brutalement puis piquais vers le sol pour ensuite remonté à la dernière seconde , je tournais en rond , montais en flèche , esquivais un ennemis invisible et finalement je retournais dans le salon , recouverte de terre et de taches d'herbes .

Avant la fin des vacances j'allais une semaine chez Lily , qui ne m'avait pas oublié à mon grand soulagement et qui avait réussi à m'inviter chez elle dès son retours de vacances . Elle étais partie en France et avait gentiment pensé à me rapporter une copie miniature de la tour Effel , a ma grande surprise c'était un objet tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu et j'étais légèrement déçues car on m'avait raconté que les miniatures magiques changeaient de couleurs et éclairaient dans l'obscurité . Elle m'expliqua qu'en réalité elle avait pensé a m'en rapporté une mais qu'elle avait oublié son argent sorcier et donc qu'elle avait pris une tour moldue vu qu'elle avait visité la ville aussi bien du coté sorcier que non-sorcier . J'étais légèrement surprise mais après réflexion tout sa famille était moldue donc cela paraissait logique . Je me rendis alors compte que Lily pouvait me rendre un énorme service avec Jack et je profitais de cette semaine pour étendre considérablement mes connaissances sur les non-sorciers . Ils étaient terriblement ingénieux et étaient parvenus a évoluer malgré leur absence de pouvoirs magiques , ils avaient inventé de nombreuses inventions en plus de celles que j'avais déjà pu apercevoir , tels que la télévision qui était un " cinéma miniature " pour salon , le frigo , l'électricité qui était l'énergie qui faisait marger la plus part de ces inventions et celle que je préférais : le grille-pain ! Quel fleuron de la technologie ! En quelque minutes vous aviez un toast chaud et parfaitement grillé , il faisait toujours sursauté les gens a proximité de lui lorsqu'il expulsait les tranches de pain chaudes dans les airs . On peut dire que cette semaine la fut la semaine qui ressembla le plus à des vacances pour moi car même si j'apprenais beaucoup sur le monde des moldus avec Lily , j'étais dans une famille aimable ; mis à part Pétunia peut être qui me jetait des regards horrifiés à chaque fois que je croisais son chemin , j'étais avec ma meilleure amie et je ne travaillais pas pour le collège .

Je n'étais pas la seule cependant à avoir travaillé pendant le mois de juillet , Lily aussi avait pris de l'avance et c'était chouette de pouvoir comparé nos impressions sur les sortilèges et autres que nous avions découverts . Si elle avait un avantage sur moi avec les moldus , elle était loin d'être aussi alaise avec le monde des sorciers , elle paraissait plus sur d'elle qu'elle ne l'était vraiment et la plus part du temps c'était lorsque nous étions seule qu'elle me posait des questions sur les sujets que nous avions traité au courts de la journée .

Je m'étais souvent demandé pourquoi cette Gryffondor n'avait pas atterri à Serdaigle mais les évènements m'ont trop souvent prouvé que Lily avait parfaitement sa place dans cette maison .

Grâce à son aide et à ses conseilles j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains et j'avais fini par invité Jack au bowling juste avant la reprise des cours . Juste avant que nous ne commençâmes a jouer , je lui avouais qu'en réalité je n'avais jamais joué et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il me rejoint sur la piste pour m'aider à viser les quilles au bout de la rampe . Malheureusement la boule de bowling dévia presque instantanément vers la rigole et je fut légèrement déçue de ne voir aucune quille tombé a terre . Mais Jack me remonta vite le morale en s'élançant a plat ventre sur la piste à la suite de la boule qu'il venait de lancer .

" Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose , me dit-il alors que je l'aidais à se relever , je ne suis pas très bon en bowling … "

Nous restâmes une demi-heure à tout cassé , après quoi nous partîmes rapidement étant donné que je n'avais aucun talent pour se sport et que Jack lui n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien . A vrai dire il s'amusait plus a courir sur la piste pour allé shooter dans les quilles ou bien il recrachais son soda par les nez . Nous fîmes un tour dans le Cotrell Park et nous parlâmes beaucoup de tout et de rien , j'arrivais plus facilement à évité ses question que lors de notre sortie au cinéma , de plus je connaissais mieux mon sujet j'arrivais donc plus à joué avec son monde , je déformais légèrement la réalité tout en me basant de ma vraie vie . Les vacances allaient bientôt finir et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir lui donné d'adresse ou m'écrire , je lui demandais tout de même d'envoyé une ou deux lettre chez moi et ma " tante " me les renverraient à mon collège , j'allais bien évidemment faire la même chose dans le sens inverse pour ne pas rentre inutiles tous les efforts que je venais de faire .

°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°oOo°o

Bonjour tout le monde !!

Je m'excuse beaucoup depuis que je poste cette fic , et c'est pas fini alors pour bien continuer sur ma lancée : Je suis sincèrement désolé !!

Je n'ais malheureusement pas du tout eu le temps d'écrire ce chapitre durant ce week-end car j'ais participé a la soirée Télévie , je sais pas si quelques uns parmi vous connaissent mais s'est une organisation qui récolte des fonds pour la recherche contre la leucémie . Enfin bon , donc j'ais pu tout faire sauf écrire , samedi et dimanche j'étais trop fatiguée pour tué mon cerveau devant le pc . Lundi j'ais travaillé pour Mardi et c'est pourquoi je viens de l'écrire aujourd'hui !! Tadame !

J'ais traîné je sais , je suis trop désolé mais je pense que la semaine prochaine aussi vous allez devoir attendre un peu plus . Mais bon en même temps c'est mieux d'attendre et d'avoir un chapitre un peu plus tard plutôt que d'attendre et de ne rien avoir ! Mais rassurez vous chez lecteurs : Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber !!  En plus mes amies aussi lisent mes chapitres dans si jamais j'arrête je pense que je me ferais un peu crié dessus .. juste un peu !

Voila mes réponses a vos reviews :

Kiwoui : Mdr oui j'avais oublié l'épisode de Ron ! :p C'était pas mal !

Je sais que ce n'est pas très horriginale et qu'on parle assez souvent de sorciers qui essayent de comprendre le monde moldu mais dans cette histoire c'est assez important et même si on retrouve quelques épisodes dans d'autres fic , en fait , je fais pas exprès j'essaye de m'inspiré le moins possible d'autres histoires et c'est seulement après avoir écris les chapitres que je me rend compte qu'on retrouve le même genre de choses dans les autres histoire ! Mais ça va beaucoup aidé Sam pour la suite …si je peu dire ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ! Sa fait plaisir ! A bientôt , bisous !

bellaedwardsm.skaii : Salut !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est sympa de recevoir les commentaires de nouveaux lecteurs ! Même anonymes ! :p Seulement , j'ais essayé d'allé voir ton blog mais j'ais pas réussi , tu voudrais bien me passé l'adresse complète , stp , comme sa je pourrais allé y faire un tour et peut être même mettre un commentaire !

Merci encore !! A bientôt !!

Je tiens a tous vous remercier , et Manon aussi qui a été aussi très gentille et enthousiaste à propos de cette fanfic ! J'espère vous retrouvé très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bye .


	19. Chapter XVII

Chapitre 17 : Rencontre sur le chemin de Traverse .

Les vacances étaient pratiquement terminée lorsque je reçus enfin ma lettre de Poudlard m'indiquant les livres que je devais acheter , heureusement j'avais déjà ceux de potions , métamorphose , sortilège et histoire étant donné que je les avais acheté au début des vacances . Il ne me manquais plus que de nouvelles plumes , des bouteilles d'encre , des nouvelles robes vu que celles de l'année précédente n'étaient plus à ma taille . Je retournais donc sur le chemin de Travers pour me préparé convenablement pour la rentrée .

J'avais prévu d'y aller le jour juste avant la rentré étant donné que je n'avais pratiquement rien à acheter mais j'avais oublié que non seulement il y aurait tous les élèves de l'école , mais qu'ils seraient accompagnés par leurs parents … De plus j'imaginais , a tord , qu'étant donné que c'était le jour juste avant la rentrée plus personne ne viendrait puisqu'ils seraient déjà tous passé les jours précédents , mais il fallait croire que tout le monde avait pensé faire comme moi car c'était la folie dans la rue , il y avait des élèves de première qui courraient dans tous les sens , criant qu'ils voulaient une baguette d'un mètre en acajou , tous les intellectuels qui se pressaient dans les librairies et les fana de sport qui s'entassaient dans la petite boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch . Les vendeurs étaient sur chargés , leurs échoppes dévastées et les clients étaient épouvantables pour la plupart , bref c'était l'enfer !

J'arrivais avec grande peine à me frayer un chemin dans la foule et je fonçais dans la boutique de Guipure , prêt–à-porté pour mages et sorciers . La couturière n'était pas d'une humeur joyeuse mais plutôt massacrante , j'avais à peine passé la porte que la femme se précipitait sur moi , elle savait parfaitement pourquoi j'étais la , c'était un peut facile à comprendre elle n'avait certainement que cela à faire depuis plusieurs jours . J'eus seulement à lui dire se dont j'avais besoin comme vêtements , elle pris mes mesures et je pu repartir avec la promesse que tout serait près deux heures plus tard . Je sortais donc de la boutique et me rendis compte avec soulagement que le plus gros de la foule s'était réunit dans la boutique de " Fleury et Bott " , par chance je n'avais que quelques livre à y acheté je pouvais donc passé las bas juste avant de partir . Je me dirigeais donc vers la papeterie pour reprendre des plumes et de l'encre , en passant devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch , j'hésitais un instant à commander une tenue de joueur , mais si je n'étais pas prise dans l'équipe cela ne me servirais à rien alors je décidais que j'en commanderais une par hiboux si je devenais joueuse et pas avant . Je regardais les balais de compétition a travers la vitrine avec envie , quand je me rendis comte que quelqu'un m'observait avec un grand sourire depuis l'intérieur de la boutique , je le vis me faire un signe de la main mais je n'arrivais pas à le reconnaître , je ne lui répondis donc pas et préférais entré dans le magasin pour faire face à cet inconnu . Le magasin , comme tout les autres d'ailleurs , était bondé , il était impossible de faire un pas sans bousculer quelqu'un , j'eus donc beaucoup de mal à trouvé celui qui m'avait fait signe à travers la vitre . Ce devait forcément être quelqu'un que je connaissait . J'imaginais mal Lily dans ce genre d'endroit , Rémus encore moins , Potter et Black c'était plus que probable mais je les imaginais mal me faire " coucou " aussi amicalement , ce pouvait être Julien ou Arnaud ou encore un garçon de Serdaigle . J'avais vite abandonné mes recherches , il avait sans doute déjà quitté le magasin étant donné la chaleur qu'il y faisait et le monde qu'il y régnait , je me reperdais donc dans la contemplation de ces magnifiques engins de courses .

" Ce n'est certainement pas demain que tu me verra avec ça à l'école ! commenta quelqu'un derrière moi , avec un ton un peu déçus . "

Je me retournais pour voir qui avait dit ça , c'était bien quelqu'un de mon école mais le connaissant il avait certainement du se cacher derrière un rayon pour me faire un blague .

"Salut, Black ! répliquais-je en lui faisant un grand sourire . Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je pensais que ta famille était riche !

- Bien sur , mais elle ne me payerait jamais un balais hors de prix , ma mère préfèrerais mourir , par contre elle viens juste d'en acheté un à mon frère , comme si ça pouvait lui servir à quelque chose ! répliqua-t-il en râlant de plus en plus à chaque mot .

- Ah oui c'est vrai , ton frère rentre cette année au collège ! fit-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui .

- Ouais , ôh joie ! ça va être super , je le sent . Mais le point positif c'est que je pourrais lui rendre la vie dure sans que mes parents ne soient sur mon dos toutes les cinq secondes !

- Je présume que tes vacances n'ont pas été très joyeuse , avisais-je .

- Si pour toi rester enfermé dans sa chambre la moitié du temps c'est passé de bonnes vacances , alors oui c'était assez joyeux ! Mais bon , James a volé à mon secoure , j'ais passé presque un mois chez lui et la c'était vraiment joyeux comparé à d'habitude ! Comment ont été tes vacances ? me demanda-t-il .

- Oh , ça a été , j'ais pas fait grand-chose ! répliquais-je en me frotant le front avec la main , je commençais à dégouliner de partout . ça te dis d'allé manger une glace ? proposais-je .

- Pourquoi pas ! Si je pars , ma famille ne le remarquera même pas de toute manière alors , y a pas de problème ! "

Nous sortîmes du magasin et nous dirigeâmes vers la boutique de " Florian fortarôme " , il y avait une dizaine de sorciers qui faisaient déjà la file pour avoir une glace mais c'était l'heure du déjeuné et même s'il faisait une chaleur épouvantable , c'étaient les autres stands de nourriture qui étaient pris d'assaut . Heureusement pour nous , le glacier était rapide , nous ne dûmes pas attendre très longtemps pour avoir deux glace au chocolat .

" Tu compte faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? demandais-je a Sirius alors que nous étions assis sur la terrasse à mander nos glaces .

- Bien sur , je me suis entraîné avec James , et je peux te dire qu'on est les meilleurs joueurs que le monde sorcier ait jamais vu !! se venta-t-il avant de morde goulûment dans sa glace . Il y a un poste de poursuiveur que se libère chez Serdaigle cette année , non ?

- Ouais , j'espère que j'arriverais à l'avoir , je me suis beaucoup entraînée cet été , commentais-je .

- T'as quoi comme balais ? m'interrogea-t-il . Moi c'est un vieux Nimbus 1001 , se plaignit-il .

- J'ais seulement un Nimbus 1000 et le vieux balai de mon père , j'aimerais bien m'en acheté un nouveau , mais celui que j'ais tiens encor alors j'attendrais bien encore un peu ! "

Nous continuâmes à discuter tout en mangeant tranquillement nos glaces , quelques élèves que nous connivences vinrent nous salué et peu à peu la foule devint de moins en moins compact , les vendeurs purent enfin prendre leur pause et la famille Black vint chercher Sirius pour retourner chez eux . J'eus enfin " l'immense privilège " de rencontrer la famille Black , dont la plupart des membres étaient célèbres en tant que Mangemorts . La mère de Sirius était une grosse femme corpulent avec un chapeau noir qui recouvrait partiellement ses cheveux bruns et gras , elle avait de petits yeux gris presque entièrement cachés derrière son énorme nez en forme de groin , il y avait du mépris dans sa voix lorsqu'elle interpella Sirius et je compris instantanément pourquoi il la détestait . Régulus ressemblait un peu à son frère , il n'était pas aussi séduisant mais il aurait pu arranger son apparence , il était petit et mince à coté de Sirius qui faisait beaucoup de sport et qui faisait attention à son allure . Leur père était lui aussi mince et grand , il avait un long visage avec une moustache grisonnante et des cheveux poivre et sel . Ils étaient tous habillés en noir , comme la plus part des sorciers , mais ce qui contrastait le plus avec Sirius c'était qu'il avaient tous un air hostile , aucun d'eux ne souriait ou au moins ne faisait l'effort de paraître sympathique , alors que leur fils aîné débordait de joie de vivre et de bonne humeur . Je les saluais poliment alors que Sirius prenait tout son temps pour terminer sa glace , mais pas un ne pris la peine de me répondre . je fit donc mine de les ignorer , après tout il faisaient partie du groupe de personnes qui avaient tué ma famille et ils ne méritaient pas que je prenne la peine de m'intéresser à eux . Sirius du tout de même partir avant d'avoir terminé son goûté et nous nous séparâmes avec la certitude de nous revoir le lendemain matin . Je me retrouvais donc seule et mes courses n'étaient pas terminée , je me rendis donc rapidement chez " Fleury et Bott " pour acheter les quelques livres qui me manquaient , je passais prendre mes uniformes d'écolière chez madame Guipure et la journée était déjà presque fini quand je retournais chez moi et il me restait encore une tonne de choses à faire , j'avais promis à Jack de lui téléphoné avant de partir et il fallait encore que je boucle ma valise . Je me rendais donc sur la petite place du village moldu le plus proche et utilisais le Téléphone publique pour papoter une dernière fois avec Jack avant de reprendre ma vie de sorcière à plein temps . Je me dépêchais ensuite pour faire ma valise , j'embarquais mon balais , mes livres sur les loups-garous , les métamorphoses humaines et bien sur mes affaires de cours , j'emballais soigneusement mon chaudrons pour éviter qu'ils n'attire trop l'attention des moldus à la gare et j'emportais avec moi du papier , des enveloppes et un stylo moldu pour écrire à Jack au cours de l'année .

J'attendais avec impatience le départ du Poudlard express le lendemain matin , j'allais enfin revoir mes amis , bien sur j'avais reçu quelques lettre pendant les vacances mais il me manquaient tout de même terriblement et puis l'école et le travail aussi me manquait un peu . J'avais tout simplement hâte de tous les revoirs .

Le lendemain matin , je me levais de bonne heure pour être certaine de ne pas être en retard , quitte à être avant tout le monde , je courrais dans tous les sens , parcourant le manoir entier à la recherche de mon hiboux , que j'avais oublié de mettre en cage la veille . Par chance il s'était réfugié dans le grenier avec quelque cadavres de rongeurs , j'arrivais à l'enfermer dans sa cage sans trop de difficultés et j'allais ensuite terminer de me préparer . Avant de partir j'embrassais rapidement Martin qui ne pouvait pas m'accompagné puis j'empreintais la voie des cheminées pour me rendre à la gare de King's cross , arrivé las bas je hissais mes bagages sur un chariot et enfin je parcourrais la gare , à chaque pas que je faisait le sourire que j'avais s'agrandissait de plus en plus . Cette journée allait être géniale , sans aucun doute , j'allais revoir mes amis pendant ce temps la , le train allait nous emmener à Poudlard .

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la gare de King's cross se matin la et j'arrivais rapidement à la barrière , alors que je m'apprêtais à traverser le passage l'air de rien , cinq hommes apparurent d'un seul coup , deux d'entre eux m'empoignèrent pendant que deux autres les cachait des regards des passant et que le dernier prenait mon chariot . Ils étaient tous les cinq cagoulés et il n'y avait pas de doute possible , c'était des mangemorts , je me débattais dans tous les sens , criant à l'aide , donnant des coups de pieds et essayant de mordre tout se qui était à ma porté mais c'était inutile , ils étaient dix fois plus fort que moi et même si quelqu'un venait à mon secoure , il n'y avait que des moldus dans la gare , il n'aurait eu aucune chance contre ces cinq sorciers . J' était persuadé que c'était terminé , qu'il allaient m'emmener dans une ruelle sombre et me tué , peut-être même me violé , ils étaient sûrement assez corrompu pour ça . C'était donc comme ça qu'allait finir la famille Scofield ? Je ne voulais pas mourir , pas comme ça , pas maintenant . Avec l'énergie du désespoir je donnais un coup de pied dans la hanche d'un de mes deux agresseur qui me lâcha sous la douleur , je mordais le second à la main et arrachais mon bars de son emprise . J'essayais ensuite de m'enfuir en courrant mais les trois autre avaient pris le relais et s'étaient lancé à ma poursuite . Les passant avaient bien trop peur pour réagir et j'avais à peine fait sept mètre que l'un des mangemort m'avait déjà rattrapé , il tenta de m'assommé mais il réussi seulement à me sonner en me donnant un grosse claque . A cet instant nous fûmes brutalement percutés par quelque chose et sous le choc le mangemort qui me tenait me laissa tombé et s'effondra sur moi . J'étais écrasée sous le poids de se monstre et j'ignorais totalement ce qu'il était en train de se passé , à parement l'homme qui avait tenté de m'enlevé était tombé inconscient après que sa tête aie heurté le sol . Je n'arrivais pas à me dégagé et j'entendais de cris autour de moi , j'arrivais même à apercevoir des gens qui courraient sur les quais mais personne ne semblait remarquer ma présence .

" Au secoure !! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrais m'aidé S'il vous plait ?! criais-je dans le vacarme des train et des gens qui se pressaient peu à peu autour de nous "

Mais personne ne vint et je commençais un peu à suffoquer sous l'énorme masse du mangemort . J'essayais de me glissé par terre mais rien à faire je restais bloqué . Ce fut seulement après un temps infiniment long qu'on vint enfin me tirer de la . Il y avait un vingtaine de personne qui m'entouraient , je reconnu tout d'abord James qui me faisait un petit sourire et qui se tenait à côté de sa mère qui était complètement décoiffée , elle parlait avec un sorcier habillé en moldu comme tous les autres étant donné l'évènement de la journée . L'homme qui m'avait débarrassée du mangemort et qui m'aidais à présent à me relevé était Mr. Potter qui lui aussi avait l'air de s'être battu .

" Est-ce que tout va bien Samantha ? s'inquiéta-t-il alors . Je suis sincèrement désolé , j'étais occupé avec les autres mangemorts et je t'ais perdu de vue , personne n'avait vu ou tu étais , c'est James qui t'as entendu crié au secoure .

- Heu .. oui , oui ça va bien , merci beaucoup Mr. Potter ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? demandais-je encore un peu perdue .

- Nous l'ignorons encore , ma femme est en train de parlé avec les oubliators qui sillonnaient la gare , il ont lancé des sortilèges aux moldus qui nous ont vu nous battre avec les mangemorts , heureusement il n'y a pas eu de blessé , seulement des dégât matériels , commenta-t-il en me montrant quelques piliers de la gares qui avaient été endommagés , pour le reste il faudra attendre d'avoir entendu le témoignage de cet homme , continua-t-il alors qu'un sorcier emmenait le mangemort qui était encore inconscient , c'est le seul témoin qu'il nous reste les autres on tous pris la fuite ."

Je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits , on me proposa d'allé à Ste Mangouste mais je n'avais absolument rien , je refusais donc l'invitation . Heureusement je pu prendre le train avec les autres élèves , les Potter avaient longtemps parlementé avec un aurore pour que je puisse retourné à Poudlard en même temps que tout le monde , de toute manière je ne savais rien . Je remerciais une bonne centaine de fois les parents de James avant de monté dans le train et de retrouver Lily dans le compartiment qu'elle occupais avec Severus .

En moins d'une demi-heure , ma mésaventure fit tout le tour du train et tous les curieux eurent le tact de venir nous observé par la vitre de notre compartiment , par change j'avais une meilleure amie assez teigneuse quand elle le voulait et elle fit rapidement fuir tous ceux qui s'attardaient trop près de nous . Mis à part cela et les quelques visite des maraudeurs , en plus de la dispute entre Lily , Severus , James et Sirius , le voyage fut assez calme . Alors que le début de la soirée s'amorçait je m'endormis sur mon siège , j'avais bien entendu somnolé toute la journée dans le train mais je n'étais pas fatiguée au point de dormir en pleine journée . J'étais assez agité et le plus étrange c'était que même si je rêvais , j'en étais totalement consciente .

_C'était l'été dans la gare de King's cross , tout était vide mis à part un jeune femme qui était assise sur un des banc sur le quais numéro 10 . Elle lisait un journal moldu mais elle jetais souvent un coup d'œil aux quelques passant qui sortaient des trains , ainsi qu'a sa montre , d'après l'horloge de la gare il était approximativement 20h . Je ne connaissait aucunes des personnes qui se trouvaient la , jusqu'à l'instant ou Sirius traversa la barrière qui menait au quais 9 ¾ __, il poussait devant lui son chariot avec ces bagages .Inexplicablement il était le seul élève à traverser la barrière , personne ne le suivait et personne n'était passé avant lui . La jeune femme au journal fixa Sirius pendant un instant avant de replier son journal et de partir vers la sortie de la gare , quand au maraudeur en question , il suivit la même direction que la femme et se retrouva vite dans la rue , ses grosse valises à la main . Il avançait dans la rue , croisant les moldus qui le prenaient pour l'un des leurs à cause de sa tenue , le pauvre avait légèrement l'air perdu ,il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de sa famille dans les parages , personne n'était venu le chercher . Et bien entendu , comme le plus intelligent des sorciers de la planète , monsieur avançait de plus en plus loin sur la terre des moldus dont il ignorait tout , ça allait être facile tient pour le retrouvé ! Black avait déjà traversé la rue principale et il marchait à présent le long de maisons mitoyennes jusqu'au moment ou il disparut soudainement . Après quoi la plus part des piétons se transformèrent en Pitiponks (°) mauves , ils se mirent tous à faire un immense farandole en plein milieu de Londres ._

Je reprenais tout doucement conscience pour remarquer que le train n'était plus qu'a une dizaine de minutes , j'enfilais rapidement mon uniforme et j'entamais une petite conversation avec Lily et Severus avant que le train n'atteigne la gare de Pré-aux-Lards , las bas nous dûmes prendre des charrettes ensorcelée qui nous conduirent directement au château ,tandis que les première année se coltinaient le voyage en barque . Dans le halle d'entré , alors que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la grande salle , je retrouvais avec plaisir tous mes camarades de classe tout en m'installant à la table des Serdaigles . J'avais terriblement faim et j'attendais donc avec impatience que le festin ne commence mais les première ne semblaient pas être très décidé à venir et tout le monde commençait à s'impatienter . Lorsque le professeur McGonnagall fit irruption dans la salle la plus part des élèves retinrent leur souffle tandis que d'autre poussaient déjà des exclamations de joie , mais pour leur plus grand malheur la directrice adjointe du collège n'était suivie par aucun élève . Elle traversa la grande salle au pas de course et s'arrêta uniquement lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant Dumbledore . Il y eut quelque minutes de confusion entre les élèves pendant lequel les deux adultes discutèrent de manière assez active , après quoi , la directrice des Gryfondors rebroussa chemin pour réapparaître une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec les élèves de première année . Le professeur de métamorphose affichait comme à son habitude un air sévère face au petit groupe d'élèves intimidé . Elle expliqua comme lors de la répartition de l'année dernière , comment les élèves allaient être répartis dans les différentes maisons , après quoi , le choixpeau magique nous chanta une petite balade qui me paru durer une éternité alors que mon estomac se tordait de douleur et la répartition pu enfin commencer .

" Abercrombie Andrew**, **appela McGonagall ."

Un petit garçon avança d'un pas timide jusqu'au tabouret placé devant la table des professeurs et s'y assit , lorsque le professeur posa le choixpeau sur sa tête , son visage fut entièrement caché par le tissus et il fallut attendre plusieurs minutes avant que le choixpeau ne crie enfin " Poufsouffle " faisant hurler de joie tous les élèves de la dite maison . Ce fut ensuite le tour de Régulus Black , si toutes les répartitions s'étaient déroulées aussi rapidement que la sienne j'aurais certainement été l'élève la plus heureuse de tout le château , ses cheveux effleurèrent à peine le choixpeau que celui-ci criait déjà Serpentard et que Black s'élançait déjà vers la table de sa maison pour retrouvé Severus qui lui serra la main avec un immense sourire . En scrutant le petit groupe des premières années , je remarquais que l'un d'entre eux était trempé jusqu'aux os et qu'il tremblait de partout . Ce fut l'un des dernier répartis , Tom Wagtail , et lorsqu'il s'assit à la table de ma maison je surpris le directeur de l'école lui faire un clin d'œil . Lorsque le festin commença enfin , j'entamais une conversation avec lui .

" Comment ça ce fait que tu es trempé , Tom ? lui demandais-je .

- Oh , c'est toute une histoire , mais puisque tu insiste , s

- Oh, c'est toute une histoire , mais puisque tu insiste , s'exclama-t-il tout content de pouvoir raconté son aventure . J'étais dans la barque avec Andrea Tempolton et elle affirmait qu'un Calmar géant se cachait au fond de l'eau et moi je ne voulais pas la croire , on s'est penché tous les deux au dessus de l'eau et je suis tombé dans le lac , j'ai cru que j'allais mourir pendant un moment mais une énorme tentacule m'a agrippé et m'a sortis de l'eau , expliqua-t-il a tous les élèves qui l'entouraient .

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire et la soirée continua dans la bonne humeur , je profitais pleinement des divers plats plus succulents les uns que les autres , cette année allait être très interessante , si ce n'est au niveau des élèves ce sera au moins du coté de la nourriture .

_(°) _Le **pitiponk** est un animal magique qui vit dans les marécages . Il n'a qu'un seul pied et il profite de son apparence (petit, frêle, inoffensif, un corps constitués de filets de fumée) pour attirer les voyageurs avec sa lanterne et les perdre dans les marécages.

°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o

_Bonjour tout le monde !! Comment allez vous ?_

_Ici tout va bien , la vie est belle ! _

Alors , j'aimerais tout d'abord vous remerciez de suivre mes chapitres , même si je suis un peu lente pour écrire , c'est horrible j'ais l'impression d'être constamment à la bourre ! En plus je suis en retard d'un chapitre et c'est pas près de s'arranger ! Mais je fait mon possible et je fait tellement de projets pour les chapitre à venir que j'ais du mal à m'y retrouvé … J'écris déjà mentalement des scènes qui se passent lors de la troisième année à Poudlard , c'est pour dire ! Si vous vous souciez de mon état mental , c'est le moment parce que je suis un peu à côté de la plaque en ce moment mais bon … D'ailleurs je raconte n'importe quoi !

Bon , deuxièmement , c'est facultatif mais bon comme sa je dit quelque chose pour le plaisir de parler . Je dessine comme ça de temps en temps et j'ais fait le dessin de la maison de Sam , après qu'elle ait été détruite , et je l'ais mis sur un site donc si vous voulez y faire un tour y a pas de problème , mais je pense pas que sa vous empêchera de comprendre la suite de l'histoire si vous n'allez pas voir !

_Le lien : __babywhale./art/The-Scofield-s-House-84982012_

Alors les réponses aux reviews :

bellaedwardsm.skaii : Merci de m'avoir passé l'adresse de ton blog , j'ais pas souvent l'occasion d'allé sur des site comme ça ou on présente des livres et des films qu'on aime bien , mais il devrait y en avoir plus , t'as l'air vraiment passionnée par ce que tu nous présente et rien que ça , ça donne envie de lire les livre . J'ais vraiment eu un choc quand j'ais vu que t'avais mis le titre de ma fic , mais un bon choc , sa m'a fait super plaisir et je te remercie encore !! c'est trop sympa ! Rassure toi , je compte allé au bout de cette histoire ! Ce serait très mal venu ( c'est les seuls mots qui me viennent à l'esprit pour le moment :p ) de m'arrêté comme ça alors que vous êtes tous aussi gentils avec moi ! Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère !! Gros bisous !

Manone : Merci pour tes encouragement , surtout au niveau de l'orthographe ! lol Bon j'avoue qu'on m'a fait plusieurs remarque mais bon c'est pas tout à fait faut non plus , mais c'est vrai que certaines fic sont presque illisibles mais bon … Je fait de mon mieux . Pour Dumbledor , en fait , je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Moi-même j'ais un peu du mal à croire ce que j'ais écris , mais ne t'en fait pas je vais résoudre le problème dans le prochain chapitre ! Pour répondre à ta question , oui je compte écrire les 7 années d'étude et même m'étendre au delà , enfin j'hésite encore un peu . Ou bien j'écris tout en une seule fan fiction mais sa risque de décourager un peu les gens quand ils vont voir le nombre de chapitres que ça fera …Ou bien j'écris seulement les études des personnage puis je fait un épilogue et j'écris la suite dans une autre fan fiction ! Vous pouvez toujours me donné votre avis sur le sujet , ça pourrais m'aider dans mon choix ! Mais bon ce qui est certain c'est que je vais faire les 7 ans , courage plus que 6 ! ça me fait plaisir que les passages avec Jack t'ont plu parce que j'ais eu beaucoup de mal pour les écrire ça a été toute une histoire : recherches sur Internet , gros syndrome de la page blanche et puis finalement découragement totale ! Mais le plus dure est devant moi … lol chutt ! En tout cas ta review est terriblement encourageante et elle me fait beaucoup plaisir !! Je te remercie beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ! Bisous et à bientôt !!

Waw , je tiens à vous dire que ça me bouste d'avoir des reviewers comme vous ! A chaque fois que je vous que quelqu'un a ajouté une review j'ais d'abord un gros stress , je me dis " Mais , si c'était pour me dire que je suis nule , et qu'il serait peut-être temps d'arrêté le massacre ?! " , puis tout doucement je clique sur le lien et je vois votre review . J'ais une énorme bouffé adrenaline qui me monte au cerveau , ou qui en part je sais pas trop , et plus je lis votre commentaire plus je suis tétanisée et j'en ais presque les larmes aux yeux . Je ais , je sais , je suis certainement très sentimentale , mais si vous n'étiez pas aussi gentil avec moi , à m'encourager , et à me dire que même si je dramatise ma fic est sympa , je pense que Sam serait déjà morte … Alors , c'est avec beaucoup d'émotion , mais de dignité aussi , que je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur !! Et j'espère que vous resterez aussi nombreux , si pas plus , à suivre ces chapitres !

J'ai oublié de vous dire , mais vous l'avez peut-être remarqué , j'ai changé le résumé ou je sais plus trop quoi , le précédent était pas trop avant garde lol , alors si jamais vous en trouvé un mieux que le nouveau n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire , j'ai du mal pour écrire les résumés ...

Alors à la semaine prochaine j'espère ! Amusez vous bien ! Bisous .

Ps : désolé pour le titre , j'avais pas vraiment d'idée , il sera peut-être temporaire si j'ais un éclaire de génie ! lol


	20. Chapter XVIII

Chapitre 18 :

Note : Appelle au secoure : Bonjour , je suis nulle en orthographe et je recherche de l'aide pour corriger mes erreurs et m'aider a écrire mon histoire !

Alors si ça vous dit de me donné un coup de main , je ne vous payerais pas , désolé , mais ça m'aiderait beaucoup !

Chapitre 18 : Une famille .

Nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous installer au château que les professeurs nous jetèrent directement dans les études à plein temps . Le lendemain matin de la répartition , le professeur Flitwick vint nous distribuer nos horaires , par chance nous commencions avec un cours de DCFM avec les poufsouffles , nous allions être les premiers à faire la connaissance de notre nouveau professeur . Mrs Scarpin était un petit homme gras d'une soixantaine d'années , il ressemblait un peu au professeur Slughorn si on mettait de côté son étrange manie de s'habiller avec des robes oranges ou jaune canari . Il parlait d'une voix grave et monocorde mais il lui arrivait de faire des écarts et d'hausser le ton sur un mot de sa phrase et de le crier brusquement dans la salle de classe faisant sursauter tous les élèves . C'était un original pour ainsi dire , mais il était amusant et même si son cours n'avait rien de très passionnant il était difficile de le détesté immédiatement . J'arrivais sans trop de mal à suivre le cours malgré les multiples changements de sujets tels que la chasse aux strangulots et la pèche aux boullu (°). Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours tout le monde se leva d'un bon et quitta la classe sans même prendre le temps de s'intéresser au professeur Scarpin qui tentait de nous donner un devoir à faire pour le jour suivant . Je lançais mes livres de cours dans mon chaudron et courais rejoindre les autres Serdaigles qui partaient déjà en direction des cachots pour notre cour de potion . Etrangement notre classe ne fut pas trop dérangée par le changement de professeur vu que la différence entre les deux n'était pas frappante . Le professeur Slughorn profita du temps que nous mettions pour nous préparer pour passer entre les bancs et saluer ces élèves préférés , cette année , c'était certain , j'allais faire partie de ses chouchous . Ça commença plutôt bien à vrai dire , les question que posa le directeur des Serpentards n'étaient pas trop compliquées , je les avaient toutes lue durant les vacances et j'avais fait particulièrement attention pour ne pas les oubliées . A chaque fois que le professeur de potion posait une question je levais le doigt , même si j'ignorais la réponse , au moins s'il m'interrogeait cela me laissait largement le temps de réfléchir sans être disqualifiée . Durant l'heure de cours je fit gagné à ma maison une trentaine de points , la journée commençait bien mais ce n'était que de courte durée . Alors que je quittais les cachots avec Lily , un élève de troisième vint me transmettre un message de Dumbledore qui me sommait de le rejoindre immédiatement dans son bureau . Sans perdre une seule seconde , je me mettais en chemin , m'interrogeant sur les divers raisons pour lesquelles le directeur voudrait me voir . Je ne trouvais aucune justification à la requête du professeur , et lorsque je me retrouvais devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de son bureau j'étais bien mal sans aucun mot de passe pour ouvrir le passage .

" Eclair au caramel , tentais-je espérant que ce bon vieux Dumbledore n'ait pas changé sont étrange humour en donnant des noms de friandises comme mots de passes . Très bien , alors sugacide ! ajoutais-je voyant que la statue ne bougeait pas . Fizwizbiz ? Potage Royale ?! "

Après quinze tentatives totalement vaines , je laissais tombé mon chaudron à terre et m'asseyais au milieu du couloir , face à cette fichue gargouille qui refusait obstinément de bouger . J'arrivais encore a lâcher plusieurs dizaines de mots de passes plus stupides les uns que les autres avant de manquer totalement d'imagination . Quelle idée aussi de me demander d'aller dans son bureau sans me donné le mot de passe , c'était bien digne de Dumbledore ! J'allais être en retard de plusieurs heures seulement parce que je n'arrivais pas à passer l'escalier , alors que je n'étais qu'a quelques mètres de lui à peine .

" boulettes au chocolat , lançais-je comme dernière tentative ."

Mais la statue restait de marbre et moi j'étais coincée dans le couloir alors que les cours avaient déjà recommencé . Je n'avais aucun moyen d'entrer dans le bureau ou même de trouver le mot de passe , il y avait des centaines de possibilités . Je restais donc assise par terre et je profitais de ma pause pour feuilleter mes livres de cours pour avoir une avance sur les cours . Cela faisait déjà plus de ¾ d'heure que j'étais dans le couloir du deuxième étage à attendre que quelque chose se produise quand par miracle j'entendis quelqu'un arriver au bout du couloir , je lançais rapidement mon livre d'alchimie dans mon chaudron et me relevais pour accueillir mon précieux sauveur . Je fut particulièrement surprise lorsque j'aperçu le professeur Chourave en compagnie d'un Sirius Black qui n'en menait pas large . Je réprimais un sourire sadique devant la tête que faisait le gryffondor . Il essayait d'afficher le petit air hautain qui prenait toujours mais le mélange de surprise et de détresse dans ces yeux le rendait ridicule .

" Que faites-vous ici mademoiselle Scofield , me demanda le professeur de botanique lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille immobile .

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe alors j'attendais que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! répondis-je docilement .

- Je vois … Banana Split , dit-elle à la gargouille la faisant enfin faire un pas de côté , laissant le passage libre pour l'escalier tournant . Mrs Black si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de monté avant nous s'il vous plait , ajouta le professeur en faisant signe à Sirius de passer devant elle ."

Celui-ci fit un petit commentaire mais il montât tout de même sur la première marche et laissa l'escalier l'emporter jusqu'au bureau du directeur , je le suivais de près avec Mrs Chourave derrière moi . La porte menant aux appartement de Dumbledore était déjà ouverte , nous entrâmes donc sans prendre la peine de toquer . Le directeur était tranquillement assis à son bureau en train de lire des parchemins .

" Monsieur le directeur … , fit Chourave pour sortir Dumbledore de sa lecture . "

Celui-ci leva la tête et sembla surpris de nous voir dans son bureau , c'est vrai qu'il n'attendait que moi mais en même temps ça ne devait pas être très inhabituel de voir un professeur débarqué avec Sirius Black ou même Potter .

" Mademoiselle Scofield , je commençais à penser que vous ne viendriez pas ! s'exclama –t- il avant de me faire signe de m'assoire dans le fauteuil face à son bureau . Pomona , ramenez Mr Black dans sa classe , je vous prie . Je doit parlé avec mademoiselle .

- Mais , Albus … commença le professeur de botanique .

- Nous en parlerons plus tard , Pomona , merci . "

J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir Sirius faire un magnifique sourire au directeur avant qu'il ne disparaisse en dévalant l'escalier , pas de doute il était heureux d'être congédié .Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seuls , le professeur Dumbledore mis de côté les parchemins qu'il étudiait pour se concentrer sur mon cas , j'étais légèrement nerveuse , la dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée face à lui c'était à la mort de ma famille et je redoutais d'avoir une autre mauvaise nouvelle à entendre .

" Je t'ais demandé de venir ici , car il y a quelques petites choses dont je voudrais discuter avec toi , Samantha , commença-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux bleu par-dessus ces lunettes en demi-lunes .

- Hum … oui .

- On m'a raconté que dans la matinée d'hier , avant que le Poudlard expresse ne quitte la gare , cinq hommes t'auraient agressée …"

J'acquiesçais mine de rien , ça aurait été purement stupide de nier les faits bien que j'aurais aimé le contredire , j'ignorais pourquoi mais cette histoire ne me disait rien qui vaille .

" Samantha , je regrette sincèrement d'avoir à te dire cela mais j'ai commis une grosse erreur l'année dernière en te permettant de vivre seule dans la maison de ta famille . Même en temps normale , c'est très difficile pour un adolescent de grandir sans ces parents mais les temps sont durs et je doute que tu puisse te débrouillé seule dorénavant . Tu va devoir allé dans un orphelinat …

- Non !! m'écriais-je en me levant d'un seul bond . Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je vous en prie . Toutes mes vacances se sont parfaitement bien déroulées et cette attaque dans la gare , ce n'était trois fois rien . Je vous en supplie professeur ! Quoi que vous fassiez je ne serais pas en sécurité , Voldemort en veux à ma famille et tant que je ne me serais pas ralliée à lui , je serais en danger de mort !

- C'est bien pour cela que je veux te placé dans une famille d'accueil mais temps que je n'aurais pas trouvé des gens convenables tu devras aller dans un orphelinat , répliqua-t-il d'un ton calme .

- Ne faites surtout pas ça !! Professeur , temps que je reste discrète je ne risque rien mais Voldemort pourrait tuer les gens chez qui je serais .

- Samantha , rassied toi s'il te plait , répliqua tranquillement le vieux directeur , je comprend bien que tu ne veuilles plus avoir à faire avec Voldemort et c'est parfaitement normal . Mais pour assurer ta sécurité , il est impératif que tu grandisse dans un environnement sûr ou il y a des adultes pour te protéger et s'occuper de toi et pour le moment le manoir des Scofield n'est pas ce qui convient . Bien sur , continua-t-il en voyant que j'allais encore contester , je ne vais pas seulement te placer dans une famille d'accueil , il existe certains sortilèges qui permettent de garder certaines personnes en sécurité et avec l'accord du ministère une équipe de sorciers vont poser ces sortilèges de protection autour du domaine ou tu vis .Samantha , il faut bien que tu comprenne qu'un elfe de maison n'est pas la meilleur des compagnie pour une jeune fille de ton âge , tu as besoin de stabilité et c'est uniquement pour ton bien que je fait cela . "

Lorsqu'il eut fini son explication , il me regarda droit dans les yeux et j'eus l'impression qu'il arrivais à lire en moi comme dans un livre . Je baissais précipitamment les yeux pour rompre ce contacte qui me gênait et j'acquiesçais pour montrer mon accord . Pour moi cette conversation était terminée et lorsqu'il me congédia ce fut presque avec soulagement que je sortais de son bureau . Comment allais-je faire ? Une nouvelle famille , de nouveaux problèmes et j'allais devoir tout endurer sans rien dire , c'était injuste . Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça , je voulais seulement être comme tous les autres , avec ma famille , la mienne et aucune autre . J'allais devoir vivre avec des étrangers pendant le restant de ma vie , et si je ne les aimais pas ? Ou pire , si ils étaient mangemorts , ou qu'ils détestaient moi ou ma famille ?

J'avais tellement voulu revenir a Poudlard et finalement je me rendais compte que j'étais bien mieux toute seule dans mon petit chez moi . Les autres ne me rendaient la vie que plus dure alors que j'avais déjà du mal à m'en sortir .

La journée n'était pas encore fini et tous les élèves étaient encore en cours mais je me voyais mal arrivé en plein milieu du cours de métamorphose , je retournais donc dans ma salle commune et faisait un trait sur la fin des cours . Sur le tableau d'affichage dans la tour des Serdaigles avait été épinglé un parchemin indiquant que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch voulait faire passer les candidats aux postes libres pour faire une sélection le mois prochain , après avoir lu le message , j' inscrivais mon nom sur la liste des participants . J'avais donc trois semaine pour m'entraîner et devenir la meilleur joueuse que ce fameux capitaine ait jamais vue . C'était encore possible . Je me précipitais dans mon dortoir , attrapais mon nimbus et me rendais sur le terrain de Quidditch pour m'échauffer . J'avais toutes mes chance , j'étais petite et légère ce qui me permettait d'aller vite et de pouvoir me faufiler entre les jours , j'avais un bon balais et je volais bien , du moment qu'il n'y avait pas un meilleur joueur que moi , j'étais la meilleur candidate . Le problème était encore de savoir contre qui Serdaigle devrait jouer , dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle il manquait un batteur , a Serpentard ils avaient besoin d'un poursuiveur et d'un gardien et a Gryffondor il fallait trouver un poursuiveur , un batteur et un nouvel attrapeur . Si je me fiait à ce qui disait Black , Potter avait toute ces chance de devenir le prochain attrapeur de Gryffondor et le poste de poursuiveur reviendrait au modeste Sirius , bien sur . Ça pourrait être intéressant de jouer contre eux mais encore fallait-il qu'ils soient pris dans l'équipe … Et ce n'était pas gagné d'avance , les gryffondors étaient bien connu pour être extrêmement fort au Quidditch et en un an aucun poste ne c'était libéré dans la maison . Il y aurait donc beaucoup de participants aux auditions . Et bien que son balais soit plus performant que le mien , le vieux nimbus 1001 de Sirius ne semblait plus tenir la route . A côté du sien le mien n'était pas exceptionnel mais j'aurais eu du mal a m'en défaire , c'était mon père qui me l'avait offert plusieurs années avant et même si chaque année de nouveaux balais plus beaux et plus performants sortaient , je gardais le mien car on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne et moi et moi balais nous allions être les meilleurs .

Je restais une heure environ sur le terrain , mais après avoir fait toutes les figures que je connaissais il était temps que j'aille me changer et que je retrouve les autres dans la grande salle pour le dîner . En chemin je croisais les Maraudeurs qui sortaient de leur cours d'enchantement .

" Hey , Scof ! C'était sympa de m'avoir sorti du bureau du dirlo tout à l'heure ! clama haut et fort Sirius en me donnant un tape amicale dans le dos , j'avais presque l'impression d'être l'un des leurs .

- Ce fut un plaisir Black , mais si tu continue à m'appeler comme ça tu risque de t'en prendre plein à la tronche !

- Mais c'est qu'elle devient violente notre petite Sam ! rigola James en me piquant mon balais .

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur alors arrêtez tout de suite votre petit jeux et rend moi mon balais Potter ! "

J'étais prête à sortir ma baguette si c'était nécessaire mais Rémus attrapa mon nimbus alors que James essayais de le lancer a Sirius par-dessus ma tête , je reçu au passage un coup de manche mais je n'étais plus à ça près . Je reprenais mon balais des mains de Rémus et le remerciais avant de partir en direction de ma salle commune .

" T'as séché les cours pour apprendre à voler Scofield ?! lança Black dans mon dos mais je ne me retournais pas et continuais comme si de rien était ."

J'avais d'autres problèmes en tête , et des problèmes de taille . Rémus , je l'avais presque oublié avec tout ça . Pendant toutes les vacances j'avais tenté d'en apprendre le plus possible sur les métamorphoses humaine mais j'avais totalement oublié pourquoi je m'y intéressais . Comment allais-je dire à Rémus que j'étais au courant pour sa lycanthropie ? Je n'allais tout de même pas arriver un beau matin à la table des Gryffondors et lancer : " Hey salut Rémus , tiens au fait , j'avais oublié de te dire , je sais que t'es un loup-garou , ça te dit d'en parler un jour avec moi ?! " , pas de doute ça allait l'emballer …

Connaissant Rémus , je ne pouvais pas en parler directement avec lui et de toute manière je n'aurais pas pu le faire il était toujours collé à James et à Sirius et si ce n'était pas le cas il était à la bibliothèque ou bien avec Peter . En plus il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant , je n'étais déjà pas sensée le savoir … D'un autre côté c'était difficile de faire comme si de rien était , un loup-garou dans l'école , on pourra dire se qu'on veut , c'est pas courant . Mais temps que je n'avais pas trouvé un moyen de le lui dire il fallait que je fasse semblant .

J'arrivais dans mon dortoir et sans dire un mots aux autres filles qui déposaient leurs sacs avant d'aller manger , je fonçais dans la douche et me changeais .

Toute l'école avait déjà commencé de mangé lorsque j'entrais dans la grande salle et j'avais l'impression que tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi alors que je me dirigeais vers la table de ma maison . A croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un arriver en retard . A peine étais-je assise que Lily quittait sa place pour accourir auprès de moi , elle s'assit à ma droite et posa un gros paquet sur mon assiette encore vide .

" Bon anniversaire ! s'exclama-t-elle alors .

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que je suis en retard mais j'avais peur qu'il ne s'abîme si je te l'envoyais par hiboux et hier je l'avais mis dans ma valise pour le voyage alors je te l'offre aujourd'hui ! "

Je la regardais , abasourdie pas ce qu'elle venait de me dire . Mon anniversaire tombait pendant les vacances d'été , à la fin juillet , et ce jour la je m'étais torturé l'esprit pour trouver des excuses valables pour que mes amis ne m'aient pas envoyé de cadeaux . Bien sur j'en avais reçu quelques uns mais Lily , elle , m'avait oublié et j'en avais beaucoup souffert . Mais je m'étais trompée et elle était plus intentionnée que je ne le pensais . Je la serrais dans mes bras sans même regardé le paquet qu'elle m'avait donné . Après l'avoir remerciée un bonne centaine de fois , j'acceptais enfin d'ouvrir son cadeau , j'avais tellement espéré le recevoir que je ne voulais pas le gâcher , j'enlevais timidement le papier cadeau en faisant attention à ne pas le déchirer tandis que les élèves assis autour de moi avaient les yeux rivés sur mon assiette pour savoir se qui était caché derrière le papier bleu . Alors que je sortais enfin un énorme manuel de la montagne de papier , tous retournaient à leurs conversations apparemment déçus de ne pas voir apparaître un objet spectaculaire . J'étais émerveillée devant l'édition originale du " Quidditch à travers les âges " . C'était un gros livre dont la reliure était presque entièrement détachée , le vert de la couverture était défraîchis et virait sur le jaune à certains endroits et les lettres en or du titre étaient partiellement cachée par un tache brunâtre qui recouvrait une partie de la face avant du livre .

" Lily , c'est trop beau ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça ! m'exclamais-je sans pouvoir détacher mes yeux du manuel .

- Enfin , Sam . C'est un vieux livre cassé de partout , ne fait pas de manière ! répliqua celle-ci alors qu'elle se servait des épinards .

- Attends , il a du te coûter une fortune ! insistais-je .

- Pas du tout , je l'ais trouvé dans une petite librairie en France , il était caché entre des manuels d'arithmancie , a mon avis le vendeur ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait . "

Durant tout le repas je restais assise sur ma chaise à contempler l'ouvrage dont chaque explication était accompagnée de vieux dessins enchantées qui ne bougeaient presque plus tellement ils étaient vieux . Je gardais le livre sur mes genoux de peur que quelqu'un ne me l'abîme encore plus ou ne fasse une tache dessus . Je remerciais Lily d'avoir eut la bonne idée de me le remettre en main propre , il n'aurait certainement pas survécu a un vol de hiboux !

En remontant vers ma salle commune je croisais de nouveau les Maraudeurs mais j'étais de meilleur humeur et au lieux de les éviter comme la peste je leur montrais avec fierté mon précieux cadeau . Bien sur James et Sirius furent les plus intéressés et je du faire très attention car ils avaient tendance a vouloir se l'arracher des mains , le pauvre Peter n'arrivait pas à voir l'ouvrage tellement les deux autres gigotaient dans tous les sens . Rémus quand à lui discutait calmement avec Lily .

J'avais du mal à l'admettre mais même si je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à lui dire que j'étais au courant pour son secret , quelque chose en moi me poussait à le lui avouer sur le champ .

Après tout , comment pouvais-je être son amie alors que je lui mentais , bien sur lui aussi n'était pas tout à fait franc avec moi mais lui c'était pour sa propre sécurité ainsi que la notre et je ne pouvais me résoudre à garder se secret plus longtemps .

Il fallait que je lui dise …

(°) Boulu : Sorte de poisson sphérique doté de longues pattes et de pieds palmés.

°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et bien voila un nouveau chapitre . Je tiens a vous dire que ce fut dure pour l'écrire , quelle galère ! Non ça va encore , pour être franche , j'avais toutes les cartes en mains , je savais de quoi je devais parlé mais … C'est juste que j'ais eu du mal pour écrire !

Mais j'y suis arrivée et j'espère que c'est a la hauteur de vos espérances !

Alors je pense que j'ais répondu a au moins une des review en écrivant ce chapitre , avec les problème que Sam n'ait pas de tuteurs ! Enfin je n'ais pas totalement réglé le problème mais en tout cas c'est en de bonne mains …

Alors pour mon problème d'orthographe , c'est vrai c'est une calamité , je l'avoue et je comprend , comme vous avez pu le voir j'ais mis une note au début de ce chapitre , difficile de la rater . Mais vous devez savoir que je me coupe vraiment en quatre pour trouvé mes fautes autant dans mon texte que dans mon histoire et seule c'est difficile donc soyez tolérants , s'il vous plait .

Ensuite j'aimerais affiché un message que Alixe a mis sur son profile et avec lequel je suis d'accord :

**Une petite remarque importante sur les commentaires (reviews)**

En discutant avec d'autres auteurs, j'ai dégagé la nette impression que les histoires sont de moins en moins commentées par les lecteurs. Aujourd'hui, les auteurs connus n'ont qu'un commentaire pour 40 passages, alors que lorsque j'ai débuté, c'était plutôt du 1 pour 10.

Alors j'aimerais rappeler quelques évidences.

On écrit pour soi, mais on publie **pour partager** avec les autres. Le seul élément qui concrétise que l'échange a bien eu lieu, c'est le commentaire. Il est normal de ne pas systématiquement laisser une trace de son passage, mais **ne jamais en laisser est le signe que l'on n'a pas compris le sens de la publication sur Internet.**

Ici, vous n'êtes pas des consommateurs passifs. Vous n'êtes pas devant la télé ! On attend davantage de vous. En tant que lecteur, c'est à vous de faire vivre le site en participant activement à l'échange qui vous est proposé par ceux qui publient.

A partir du moment où un auteur fait l'effort de poster régulièrement, qu'il soigne sa présentation et son orthographe, qu'il tente de mettre en scène un scénario qui se tient, **il a fourni un effort pour VOTRE confort et VOTRE plaisir**. S'il a un tant soit peu atteint son but, la moindre des choses est de cliquer sur le petit bouton et manifester votre présence. **Pas à chaque fois, mais régulièrement.**

On ne vous demande pas nécessairement de faire des reviews constructives et argumentées. C'est bien d'en recevoir, mais un simple "_Bonjour, j'aime lire régulièrement cette histoire_", un "_Merci pour le bon moment_" fait déjà très plaisir. Vous pouvez aussi signaler un passage qui vous a particulièrement plu, dire ce que vous pensez d'un personnage, raconter quelque chose sur vous ou souhaiter une bonne journée à l'auteur. Vous avez même le droit de dire : "_J'aime pas tout dans cette histoire mais je la lis quand même_".

Une histoire correcte c'est beaucoup de travail. Sans retour, les auteurs ne voient plus l'intérêt de publier. **Alors, si vous voulez avoir des chances de lire des textes qui valent le coup, donnez à ces auteurs des raisons de continuer à les partager avec vous**.

Je ne veux pas gâcher votre plaisir de lire par un sentiment de culpabilité. Personne ne commente TOUT ce qu'il lit. Durant certaines périodes, le temps nous manque. Mais je voudrais vous faire prendre conscience **qu'échanger avec un auteur est enrichissant et que vous y trouverez sans doute plus de satisfaction que vous ne l'imaginez.**

**Allez, prenez le temps de poster un petit commentaire aux histoires qui vous ont offert un moment de rêve et d'émotion. **

_Alixe, auteur de 1420 reviews signées_

PS : Je n'écris pas ça pour qu'on ME poste plus de commentaires, (même si cela me fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir) mais parce que **cela m'attriste de voir de talentueux auteurs douter de leur valeur à cause du silence des lecteurs**.

— **Lecteurs et auteurs concernés** : Vous pouvez reprendre tout ou partie de ce texte, en l'adaptant à votre profil ou en le mettant comme un message de ma part —

 Vous pouvez ne pas être concerné mais c'est important pour un auteur de voir que son travail est lu et commenté , je ne dis pas ça pour que vous mettiez un commentaire ou autre mais seulement pour vous le faire remarquer .

Merci .

**Mes réponses aux reviews :**

**Pocabie :**Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire , et aussi pour ton conseil . Comme je te l'ais déjà dit , je ne connais pas grand monde sur , et j'ais donc du mal a trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider . J'adorerais avoir une beta lectrice , il faut seulement que j'en trouve une !

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et pour le reste !! Gros bisous à bientôt !

**Ennila : **Merci pour ton commentaire . ça me fait super plaisir , c'est trop gentil d'avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favorites , je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive étant donne qu'elle n'est pas encore finie . C'est une excellente surprise ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu , a bientôt et merci encore !

**bellaedwardsm.skaii : **Merci pour ta review et bien voila de nouveaux chapitre ! j'espère qu'il t'as plu et j'ais hâte de voire Cédric en vampire ! lol Gros bisous a bientôt !

Voila , c'est tout pour cette semaine , alors j'espère que vous avez fait une bonne lecture et a samedi prochain !! Bisous .


	21. Chapter XIX

Chapitre 19 : Entretiens d'embauche .

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Dumbledore m'avait convoquée dans son bureau et j'arrivais de moins en moins bien a suivre les cours . Chaque fois que je croisais Lupin ou que je voyais les Maraudeurs , je m'interrogeais sur la meilleur façon de dire la vérité à Rémus , mais lorsque j'avais l'occasion de lui parler je trouvais toujours un moyen pour me défiler et changer de sujet .

J'étais assise à la bibliothèque en train de cherché un moyen pour régler le problème lorsque Lily s'aperçu de mon manque d'attention .

" Samantha … Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? m'interrogea-t-elle .Depuis quelques jours tu es totalement dans les nuages .

- J'arrive plus à me concentrer depuis que le directeur m'a dit que je devrais aller dans une famille d'accueil …

- Ho , Sam , je sais que ça te tracasse mais tu connais Dumbledore , il fera de son mieux pour te trouver une gentille famille !

- Je sais , je sais … Mais j'ais du mal à me faire à l'idée de vivre avec d'autres personne que mes parents …

- Je suis désolée …Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire … Aies confiance en Dumbledore , tout va bien se passer …

- Si tu le dis . Mais y a pas que ça , les essais pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch sont seulement dans une semaine et je suis loin d'être prête .

- C'est pas toi l'autre jour qui disais que tu avais toutes tes chances ?!

- Si mais c'était avant de devenir nul au Quidditch !

- Sam !! Enfin , qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

- J'en sais rien , j'ai un passage a vide je pense … "

Sans trop me laisser le choix ni même me demander mon avis , Lily devint à partir de cet instant la mon catch personnel , quand j'avais des devoirs à faire elle vérifiait qu'ils étaient bien terminé en temps et en heure . Elle m'obligeait même a m'entraîner en vol et elle assistait aux séances si c'était nécessaire . Elle m'empêchait de tomber plus bas que terre en quelque sorte . C'était une vraie amie et elle m'a beaucoup rendu service , mais je me sentais toujours terriblement seule et incomprise . Si elle me permettait de ne pas sombré , elle n'était pas très efficace pour me remonter le moral et c'était pourtant ce dont j'avais le plus besoin .

J'en étais arrivée au point d'éviter tout contacte avec les Maraudeurs pour éviter de dire quoi que ce soit à Rémus , j'avais une peur bleue de tout dévoiler dans un accès de folie , de briser à tout jamais notre amitié . Bon , on ne peut pas dire qu'a ce moment la nous étions très proche lui et moi , mais si Potter et Black ne nous empêchaient pas de … De quoi d'abord ?! Mais qu'est ce que je croyais à la fin ? Qu'en claquant des doigts je deviendrais amie avec lui , que nous tisserions des liens d'amitié infaillibles et qu'il m'avouerait qu'il est un loup-garou et l'histoire serait bouclée ?! J'étais totalement à côté de la plaque et jamais je ne trouverais le courage de tout avouer a Rémus , c'est à peine si j'arrivais à le regarder dans les yeux ces derniers temps .

J'allais exploser à force de me mettre la pression , une nouvelle famille , des secrets et un poste de poursuiveuse à avoir , en plus de cela il y avait Voldemort et les cours . Je craquais , c'était la fin .

Je m'étais toujours demandé comme quelqu'un pouvait devenir fou et bien j'avais la réponse , c'était fantastique , au moins si jamais je perdais la tête Lily pourrait faire un thèse sur mon cas et devenir une célèbre médicomage …

Tout autour de moi l'école tournait normalement comme chaque année , des couples se formaient , d'autres se séparaient avec de petits duels de sorciers dans les couloirs occasionnellement , les professeurs maintenaient du mieux possible l'ordre dans le château et tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations . Le mois d'octobre arrivait à grand pas ainsi que l'audition qui déterminerait le nouveau membre de l'équipe de Serdaigle . Un soir alors que tous les élèves de ma maison étaient assis à notre table pour manger , j'essayais de réunir quelques informations pour découvrir qui participerait à l'essai de la semaine suivante .

" Je suis pas trop douée pour le vol mais je crois avoir entendu Alvin dire qu'il allait participer au teste , me confia Maggy .

- J'aurais bien inscrit mon nom sur le parchemin mais j'aurais préféré jouer comme batteur alors on verra bien l'année prochaine si je suis assez doué pour faire partie de l'équipe , intervint Ronan un troisième du club d'échecs . "

Avec les noms qui étaient sur la liste dans notre salle commune et les commérages que j'avais récoltés , je comptais avoir une dizaine d'adversaires lors de la sélection . Seulement deux d'entre nous seraient choisis , le plus doué deviendrait le joueur officiel de l'équipe , le second le remplacerait si l'autre était trop malade ou trop occupé pour jouer . Le teste était dans moins d'une semaine et tous les élèves ne pensaient plus qu'a cela . Les capitaines des autres maisons avaient organisés leur sélection vers la même date que celui de Serdaigle pour pouvoir s'entraîner le plus possible avec sa nouvelle équipe avant le premier match ou cours duquel s'affronteraient Gryffondor et Poufsouffle .

Chaque soir après mes cours , je filais dans mon dortoir pour enfiler mes affaires de sport et passé une demi-heure sur le terrain de Quidditch avant que tous les autres élèves qui voulaient s'entraîner n'arrivent .

Le mercredi juste avant l'essaies de Quidditch , alors que je me rendais à la bibliothèque pour trouver une quelconque idée pour dévoiler mon secret à Rémus , je vis le professeur Dumbledore arriver depuis le bout du couloir avec sa majestueuse robe fuchsia . Pas de chance , il venait dans ma direction et me fixait avec un immense sourire . J'aurais eu du mal à prendre la fuite sans éveiller les soupçons .

" Mademoiselle Scofield , je vous trouve enfin ! J'ai parcouru tout le château à votre recherche ! J'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il était encore à plusieurs mètres de moi . "

J'essayais de paraître normale malgré l'horreur que j'éprouvais à me retrouver de nouveau avec cet homme , étrangement j'avais fini par détesté être en sa présence . D'une certaine manière cela m'arrangeais assez bien vu qu'il n'était la que pour m'annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles ! Mais cette fois la c'était différent , il avait l'air plus heureux que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu et n'avait-il pas dit avoir une " bonne " nouvelle à m'annoncer ?Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il continuait déjà sur sa lancée :

" Allons , suivez moi ! fit-il en m'entraînant dans le couloir . Depuis notre dernière conversation , j'ais beaucoup réfléchis et après de longues recherches , j'ai trouvé un couple de sorciers qui seraient particulièrement heureux de vous prendre sous leur garde , m'expliqua-t-il . "

Je m'arrêtais brusquement alors que le directeur continuait de marcher devant moi . " Un couple de sorciers " , déjà ? Et il trouvait que c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Mais c'était horrible , sauf s'il se réjouissait de mon malheur mais ça j'en doutais . Dumbedore se rendis compte que je ne le suivais plus et il revint sur ces pas .

" Ne vous en faites pas , ce sont des gens très bien . Je les connais depuis de longues années déjà et ils se sont toujours très bien conduits . J'ais beaucoup parlé avec eux et ils sont d'accords pour venir dans votre maison …

- Et si moi je ne suis pas d'accord ?! soufflais-je alors . Et si moi je ne veux pas d'eux , vous y avez pensé ? m'écriais-je finalement .

- Voyons Samantha ! Calmez vous , fit-il en pausant sa main sur mon épaule pour m'apaiser . Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c'est la meilleur chose à faire , les Sheppard s'occuperons bien de vous ! "

J'avais un peu l'impression d'être un animal domestique auquel on accordait beaucoup de liberté . Mes anciens maîtres étant morts , il avait fallu m'en trouver de nouveaux , et il fallait en plus que je réagisse comme un bon chien et que je fasse aller la queue !

Je baissais les yeux et suivais le directeur alors qu'il me conduisait à son bureau , une fois de plus . Pendant le trajet , il continua à m'expliquer la démarche qu'il avait entrepris durant les dernières semaine . En fait cela faisait depuis la fin des vacances d'été qu'il cherchait un foyer pour moi , mais il avait renoncé à me placer dans un orphelinat contenu de la menace qui pesait sur mon dos . Il avait alors cherché des gens de confiance qui pourraient me prendre sous leur aile , mais par les temps qui couraient il était devenu rare de trouver ce genre de personnes . Seulement quelques jours avant , Mr Sheppard était venu trouvé Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil pour une de ses enquête , le gentil homme étant un Aurore . Le directeur l'avait bien sur immédiatement aidé mais après coup , il s'était rendu compte que les Sheppard voulaient , depuis quelques années déjà , un enfant , mais sans résultats malheureusement . Il avait alors parlementé avec le couple et ceux-ci avaient alors accepté avec joie .

Après qu'il ait eu fini sa longue explication , Dumbledore se tourna vers moi avec un sourire rassurant et il me promis que si les Sheppard ne me plaisaient pas , il ne m'obligerait pas à rester avec eux . Mais je devais tout de même aller dans une famille , pour mon bien , évidemment !

" Sucettes à la moutarde , dit-il à la gargouille qui nous laissa ensuite monter dans le bureau du directeur . "

Le bibelots étaient toujours à leur place , le phénix de Dumbledore était tranquillement sur son perchoir , fixant les deux personnes qui étaient assises dans les fauteuils disposés devant le bureau du professeur .

" Maddisson , Stanley ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama Dumbledore en serrant la main de l'homme et de sa femme . "

Ceux-ci se tournèrent alors vers moi et me regardèrent avec un petit sourire gêné , presque compatissant . Stanley était grand et svelte , il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur , il avait une barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait un air mystérieux . Sa femme , Maddisson , était petite et dodue , elle avait des cheveux blond et des yeux verts . Ils devaient avoir une quarantaine d'années .

" Bonjour Samantha , je m'appelle Maddisson Sheppard , me fit-elle en me tendant la main pour que je la serre . "

Je la prenais poliment en répondant à cette femme qui voilait remplacer ma mère et je faisait de même avec l'homme . Maddisson fit apparaître un chaise pour que je m'asseye . J'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant , d'aller le plus loin possible de cet endroit . Je m'étais à peine assise que Dumbledore se leva et affirma qu'il voulait nous laisser seul pour faire connaissance , puis il sorti de son bureau . Je me retrouvais dans la pièce que je détestais le plus dans le château avec deux étrangers . C'est alors que Stanley Sheppard se mit à parler , il avait une voix calme et apaisante et je l'écoutais raconter la vie de sa femme et la sienne sans broncher . Comme me l'avait dit Dumbledore un peu avant , Stanley était Aurore depuis vingt ans , Maddisson , elle , était professeur de magie à domicile . Ils avaient tout les deux fait leurs études à Poudlard et c'était la qu'ils avaient rencontré le professeur Dumbledore . Leur vie n'était pas extravagante et ils avaient l'air aimables .

Ils me demandèrent de prendre mon temps avant de dire si je voulais vivre avec eux ou pas , je devrais ensuite donné ma réponse au directeur qui la leur ferait parvenir . Je leur avais à peine parlé une fois et c'était à la suite de cette conversation ou je n'avais même pas dit un mots que je devrais faire mon choix . J'étais encore pleine de doutes et d'incertitudes lorsque je retournais dans mon dortoir . Mais le fait d'avoir rencontré ces gens m'avait redonné l'envie d'avoir une famille , savoir que je suis importante pour quelqu'un , qu'on se soucie de moi . Ça me manquait de ne plus recevoir de leçons de mes parents ou de pouvoir me confier à ma mère .

J'avais du temps pour y réfléchir et j'allais en profiter , après tout ces gens avaient attendu longtemps avant d'avoir des enfants , ils pouvaient bien encore attendre quelques jours .

Lors du week-end qui suivit se déroula enfin la sélection pour les nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle . J'étais excitée comme une puce , plus aucun de mes problèmes ne m'importait , tout ce que je voulais c'était être la meilleure . Les essais se déroulèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch ,nous étions une quinzaine de participants à attendre le capitaine de l'équipe qui arriva un quart d'heure en retard et il avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur . Parmi candidats il n'y avait que deux autres élèves de deuxième , les autres étaient tous plus grands et plus intelligents que nous ce qui n'était pas très engageant . Tout d'abord le capitaine nous demanda de faire plusieurs tours du terrain en volant . C'était ridiculement facile à faire mais six élèves se firent tout de même recaler au teste . Le capitaine vérifia ensuite notre dextérité en nous envoyant le souafle alors que nous devions éviter les autres membres de l'équipe qui nous fonçaient dessus . C'était difficile et je ne m'étais jamais entraînée à faire ça mais la seule fois ou je ne parvint pas à attrapé le ballon je le reçu en pleine tête ce qui fit saigner mon nez , mais je n'ais pas pleuré et je pense que ça a impressionné le capitaine de l'équipe .

Nous n'étions plus que quatre à participer au dernier exercice . Nous n'avions que cinq essais pour celui la , nous devions marqué le plus de buts possible alors que le gardien de Serdaigle lui devait parer nos attaques .

J'avais la trouille de rater , les trois autres candidats étaient plus grands et plus forts que moi et même si je volais bien j'avais tendance à être assez maladroite . Pour limiter la casse , je me lançais la première et pris le souafle des mains du capitaine . Je m'élevais dans les airs a toute vitesse , fonçant vers les buts . Le gardien me fixait alors que j'arrivais vers lui , je n'avais aucune chance . Pour le premier essais , je fit mine de vouloir lancer le ballon dans l'anneau de gauche mais au dernier moment je l'envoyais dans le but du milieu alors que le gardien se précipitait vers l'autres cercle . Au dernier moment il se rendit compte de la feinte et tenta de rattraper le souafle mais le rata de peu . J'entendis quelques applaudissements polis venant du sol et je regardais le reste de l'équipe et les candidats recalés qui observaient l'échange . J'étais encore plus stressée mais je me reprenais rapidement , j'étais obligée de passer par la si je voulais faire partie de l'équipe de toute manière ! J'avais vu pire .

Pour le deuxième lancé j'eus moins de chance , le gardien était plus sur la défensive et lorsque je lançais le ballon il se précipita dessus . Lors des trois essais suivants je commençais à me familiariser avec les tactiques de l'autre joueur et je commençais vraiment à penser comme une joueuse de Quidditch . J'étais plus à l'aise sur mon balais et je me tortillais dans les air de gauche a droite de bas en haut et alors que j'effectuais un looping je déviais subitement de ma trajectoire et je fonçais sur les buts et je marquais . Je réussis quatre tires sur cinq et avant de redescendre sur le terrain , j'allais serrer la main du gardien pour le féliciter de son travail . L'élève qui me suivit ne marqua qu'un but et lorsqu'il atterrit , de rage , il jeta son balai au sol puis quitta le terrain en fulminant . J'aurais peut être fait pareil si j'avais été dans le même cas . Le troisième joueur , Robin , était un quatrième qui traînait souvent avec Julien . Il avait l'air sûr de lui et il marqua les trois premiers buts . Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour mon sort mais par chance le gardien se ressaisit et stoppa ses deux autres tires . Quant au dernier joueur il était tellement stressé qu'il quitta le terrain en vomissant .

C'était plus facile que je ne l'avais cru mais c'était mieux que rien . Le capitaine des Serdaigle vint nous serrer la main a Robin et a moi en nous félicitant de faire officiellement partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle . Le capitaine s'appelait Maxime et il nous fit rapidement faire un tour de tous les membres de l'équipe : il y avait Anabelle Bratwitch , Antonny Roy qui étaient tout deux poursuiveurs , Abigaïl Jones était notre attrapeuse , Maxime et Joshua Adams étaient batteurs et notre gardien s'appelait Andrew Willis .

C'était la fête dans notre salle commune tout le monde était heureux de pouvoir féliciter les deux nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch et chacun nous donnait son petit conseil pour bien réussir dans ce milieu .

J"avais un peu l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille , bien sur je n'avais jamais joué à de vrais match de Quidditch avec mes parents mais les autres joueurs nous avaient tout de suite accueillis et acceptés .

Il ne me manquait plus qu'une tenue de joueuse et je ferais enfin partie de l'équipe !

°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o°o°o°o°oOo°o

Bonjour tout le monde !!

J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire aujourd'hui dit donc !

Pour commencé , comment allez vous ?

Ici tout va très bien , et il y a de quoi , j'ais une grande nouvelle qui va vous faire plaisir je pense ! J'ai trouvé une relectrice super sympa qui va m'aider pour écrire la suite de la fanfic !! C'est pas géniale ça ?!

On à discuté et elle , Princesse Guilty , a accepté de m'aider pour corriger mon orthographe mais bon faut tout de même lui laissé le temps , on est tout de même au 19ème chapitre ! Alors faudra être patients avant de voir mes fautes d'orthographe se raréfiées !

Cela implique qu'à présent , au lieu de poster les nouveaux chapitres tous les samedis , ce ne sera plus qu'un samedi sur deux ! Désolé , mais c'est pour votre bien !

Et une autres mauvaise nouvelle , décidément … J'ais appris cette semaine que c'était interdit de répondre en fin de chapitre aux reviews , ce que je trouve assez idiots mais bon .. Donc je ne répondrais plus aux reviews sur mes chapitres mais s'il y a des questions qui sont très pertinentes et bien j'y répondrais tout de même mais plus sous formes de réponses bien structurées !

Voila ! C'est tout pour cette semaine , alors je vous dit à dans deux semaines !!Ça va faire long !!

Gros bisous .


End file.
